Unbroken
by Helitorian
Summary: Jack Jacaruso has decided that it's time to take back her pride and get revenge against her ex boyfriend turned mafia boss. How? Join a family he's declared war against! How will she ever reach her goal while fighting with a jerky mentor, getting over her fears, and trying to avoid that stunning, clumsy angel that's actually her boss?
1. Chapter 1

Heli: I'M DONE! ***bursts into tears***

Rhage: ***edges away*** It wasn't that bad.

Heli: ***grabs him by the shirt front and hauls him forward*** WASN'T THAT BAD!? ***snarls*** You stole a month of my life to write this thing. You made me cry and pull my hair out and drove my friends nuts because I wouldn't stop talking about it and obsessing over every little fucking detail! And on top of that, I started channeling one of the characters and have been cussing like a god damned sailor! You're such a fucking little scum sucking asswipe!

Rhage: ***tries to pry Heli's fingers off without success*** But you're proud of it. You can't tell me that you aren't and on top of that, I evolved. That's worth something too. Now we're both stronger writers and have a better grasp of the intricacies of writing.

Heli: ***shakes Rhage like a rag doll*** I DON'T FUCKING CARE! NO MORE FAN FICTION! You have a prior obligation that you put off to write the Hawk and Lark and blew off again to write Unbroken. No more fan fiction until our novel is done. After that I could care less if you do the Yamamoto fic and try your hand at a Murkuro fic. Hell, I'd even possibly allow a Xanxus fic and lots of little one shots but not until you finish our story!

Rhage: ***eyes narrowed*** Don't say something you'll regret now, Rachel.

Heli: ***laughs coldly*** Don't threaten me, boy, or I'll give myself brain damage. Now shut the hell up and get on with the explanation for Unbroken.

Rhage: ***snorts and shoves her away before fixing his shirt*** Whatever. ***looks at readers and smiles, flashing some fang*** Hello, my sexy ladies. Unbroken was written about the same way that H & L was with a scene oriented format. Heli feels that it can be confusing at times to figure out how time passes so in a few spots, we've put the amount of time down to clarify (which pisses Heli off to no end cause she thinks it's a lazy trick). The story starts in January and progresses through the year. From what we can guess, the story is set in a more temperate part of Italy where weather is mild as well as before the the start of the series but after Reborn leaves Dino. Unlike The Hawk and Lark, we will try and post chapters for Unbroken whenever we have internet access. This could end up being two times a week or more if lucky. Anything else? ***raises brow at Heli***

Heli: If I missed anything or screwed something up, I'm sorry. I did the best that I could with my imagination, sixteen books and a very anal, detail oriented, Beta reader (Largo). I admit to using my creativity to get what I wanted even if it would stray from what was right or culturally expected. My goal was to write a love story for Dino, not be microscopically accurate though I tried my damnedest. If you find something that bothers you enough, PM me about it because Rhage would LOVE to meet you.

Rhage: ***glances at Heli*** Aren't we in a pissy mood tonight?

Heli: ***hisses*** I'm only giving the flamers ample warning now. I put my heart, soul, and blood into this damn story, birthed the most amazing character I have ever produced in my eight years of writing, and as previously mentioned, obsessed over it like a creeper. Death will rain down on-

Rhage: ***covers Heli's mouth*** Don't insult my readers. They're smart enough to know that flaming is against the rules and you're a big girl that can handle any constructive criticism they toss your way. Be thankful and leave the flamers to me ***smiles evilly***

Heli: ***huffs*** Alright. Well I'm done rambling now. Please enjoy Unbroken and review so I know how you feel about it. I'm serious about the reviews. They're the only reason I wrote this story and the only reason I'm posting it. Plus, it amuses me to hear Rhage squeal like a school girl when my phone chimes with my email alert tone (clock tower bells from Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask). Oh and DON'T OWN. DON'T SUE. NO MONEY!

1/4

Heli: Just some final thoughts that I've got on the eve of Unbroken's maiden post. This story is long for a fanfic in my opinion. I'm still worried about the length of it. Each post is worth about 5 pages and there ended up being 30 chapters once I cut it up. Three of the chapters have corresponding shorts that go with them (two lemons and a moldy lime) and I'll warn you when those come up. *blows hair from face* Uhm…I'm still pretty scared about posting this story. I talked it up and spent so much time on it that I don't want to let you guys down but there's nothing I can do now. I gotta suck it up and let Unbroken out into the big bad world.

Rhage: *tugs at Heli's hair* Uhn….bedtime. Sleep. Sleepy time now.

Heli: *pats his head* Hang on. I'm almost done. *yawns* Anyway, I shouldn't be working on anymore fanfiction for awhile I hope. *glares at Rhage* But if anyone has any suggestions on who I could/should/possibly write for next, feel free to let me know who, why, and what could possibly happen. If it doesn't become a story, it could end up as a short. I'm open to yaoi pairings as well.

Rhage: *drags Heli off to bed* Good night, my lovely ladies!

Heli: Zzzzzz…..


	2. Chapter 2

Sir?" Glancing up from his paperwork, Romario looked at the man standing in the open doorway to his office, a manilla file in his hand.

"Yes?"

"I was running the candidate's background checks and this one was flagged. Would you like to review it, sir?" Romario held out his hand and the man walked across the rug to set the file in his palm. Sitting back, he flipped open the folder and the first thing he noticed was the photo of the candidate. His eyebrow rose in surprise.

"A girl?" The other man nodded, "We don't get many of those." Romario skimmed the pages that had been pulled for her check. A few lines on one page had been highlighted and after scanning them, he returned to the front of the folder to go through the pages again, slower this time.

"Could she have been sent by the Timore, sir?"

"It's possible." Romario murmured stopping to peer closely at several pages, "Did you happen to notice her medical records between the ages of eighteen and twenty?"

"I saw nothing relevant." The man said with a frown.

"It would seem that our," Romario paused to go back and read her name, "Miss Jacaruso has a personal motive for wanting to join the Cavallone family or she's an infiltrator. Add her to the pile for interview. I will conduct hers myself."

"But, sir! If she's a danger to the boss, she-"

"That is why I wish to meet her. If she belongs to the Timore, we will send a message to them by killing her and if she doesn't, well, I am very interested in meeting the young lady. Make the appointment," He glanced back at the front page of her file, "I want to know what Miss Mirella 'Jack' Jacaruso is hiding." He smiled as he handed over the file.

"Yes, sir."

A knock on his office door dragged him from his paperwork and Romario stole a peek at the clock before rising to his feet.

"Come in." The door swung open to reveal one of his men.

"Miss Jacaruso is here for her appointment."

"Show her in." The man stepped aside to reveal a tall girl standing behind him, her hands clasped together in front of her khaki cargo pants. She stepped forward and Romario gestured to the chair before his desk. She pushed back a strand of coppery hair that had escaped her simple braid as she moved across the room, her slender body folding into the chair while her emerald green eyes regarded him just as warily as he watched her. He settled back into his chair then spent another moment studying her openly. She didn't fidget with the pockets of her pants or tug at the hem of her shirt. She calmly watched him and he found that he liked the way her eyes caught his tiniest movement.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Jacaruso. I am Romario and I will be the one conducting your final interview today."

"A pleasure to meet you as well, sir." She said politely, her eyes meeting his briefly before lowering shyly. He clasped his hands on the blotter in front of him.

"I'm going to start off by saying that to make it into this program, you can't hide anything. You must answer all questions put to you as truthfully as you are able." She nodded and he smiled, "Alright my first question is about your medical files. I would seem you had a string of bad luck a few years back," He looked at the papers on his desk, "Broken ribs, fingers, fractured jaw, broken nose, several teeth shaken loose and the list goes on." Her stare was level as she gazed back at him, the corners of her mouth lifting in the ghost of a smile.

"That bad luck was something I chose to stay with for two years."

"You are confirming you know Dario Scantinelli?" Her eyes hardened slightly.

"I was his girlfriend, yes"

"Do you still have contact with him?"

"I haven't for two years." Romario flipped the medical reports over to look down at the copy of a newspaper article.

"From the information I have, I assume that while you were in a relationship with him, he was physically abusive and that when you ended the relationship, he got even." Her fingers tightened in her lap.

"Yes."

"He had your parents murdered and came after you. Correct?"

"Yes." He flipped the article over.

"And you've recently returned to Italy from America where you went underground to escape. While in America, you changed your name from Mirella Jacaruso to Jack Jacaruso. Correct?"

"Yes." He didn't miss the sadness that darkened her eyes. Romario flicked the file shut then sat back in his chair.

"Why did you come back?" Her eyes lifted to his face.

"He ruined my life and killed the only family I had. I don't want him to get away with it."

"So revenge?" She nodded, "Why didn't you hire someone to take care of it for you?" A bitter smile twisted her lips.

"Would you hire someone else to kill the man who had your parents murdered, beat you regularly, and took you against-" She stopped as her jaw clenched and she swallowed several times, her whole body trembling, "Wouldn't you want revenge against the person who gave you an intense fear of men on top of all that?" Her eyes burned with rage but they didn't leave his face.

"The man you strangled in the alley," Romario glanced at her page of info, "He was Timore?"

"Yes. He recognized me. I couldn't have him telling." He studied her in silence for a few moments before leaning forward.

"Here's what I think, Jack. You're going to take advantage of the skills you'll learn as a recruit to kill the Timore boss who has recently made himself an enemy to the Cavallone. His death will cause a backlash from his family which we will be forced to deal with while I suspect you will have vanished right before his murder is reported. Why should I allow you the chance to join this family?" Jack's lips thinned.

"Because revenge isn't all I want. After I was approached by your man, I asked about the Cavallone around town. The people respect you because you protect them from filth like Dario and your men are treated like family. I want to be part of that." Romario steepled his fingers under his chin.

"Hmm...after your general training is complete, you wish to focus on becoming an assassin?"

"Yes."

"Miss Jacaruso, we don't normally have woman candidates and there are only twelve available mentors," Her only reaction was a slight widening of her eyes, "But," He offered his hand, "Welcome to the recruit program. Here is your first test." Her eyes fell to his proffered hand and he could see the recoil in her body before she stopped herself, set her jaw, then forced herself to take his hand. Her tremble was barely noticeable.

"Thank you, sir." Jack whispered then froze as his hand gripped hers.

"Good luck, Jack. You'll be needing it."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack paused for a second after stepping through the mansion's double doors into the spectacular foyer. Grouped in front of the massive grand staircase were five other people and Romario, all turning to look when the doors closed behind her. She forced her booted feet to move across the gleaming granite floor towards the men, ignoring how her heart beat like a jackhammer in her chest.

"Welcome." Romario said with a dip of his chin and she returned the nod after stopping a few feet away from the group. She got a couple curious looks but she kept her eyes on the floor until they eventually turned away to chat among themselves. Hiking up her duffel bag nervously, Jack watched as another recruit was let in and he strolled up with his hands in his pockets, a confidant smile on his lips. Her fingers clenched around the strap over her shoulder when he stopped next to her before flashing a lopsided grin.

"What a riot, huh?" Jack's eyes flicked to his face, taking in the black hair and blue eyes, then back to the floor, "Never thought I'd be scouted for the Mafia. You?"

"No." She whispered hoarsely. He leaned over.

"Hey you don't have to be nervous." He held out his hand, "I'm Monty by the way." Jack took a half step away as her cheeks turned red.

"I-I don't...I uh I'm J-Jack." She stuttered and wanted to disappear. Monty put his hand down, his friendly smile unwavering.

"Is that short for Jacqueline?" She shook her head.

"No just Jack." Monty crossed his arms over his chest while resting his weight on one leg, his gaze going to the doors when another recruit entered.

"So what's your focus after general training?" Her fingers relaxed a little around the strap.

"Assassin," Jack pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she cleared her throat, "You?"

"Personal guard. If I don't stay with the Cavallone, I'd like to work with allied bosses or important people. Maybe even celebrities." His light blue eyes crinkled at the edges.

"That would be interesting. Lots of traveling for sure." She murmured and he nodded then they were silent for a moment.

"Little curious but why are you nervous?" Monty asked as he peered at her from the corner of his eyes. Jack flushed, her chin tucking towards her chest.

"I'm not very," Her lips twitched in a weak smile, "Uh...comfortable with men that I don't know and there's a lot of them here."

"But there's another girl." He pointed to the dark, curly haired girl standing on the other side of Romario, her eyes skimming back and forth over the other recruits.

"And?"

"Well..." He gave her a confused look, "Don't girls band together? Isn't that why you all go pee at the same time?" She stared at him not entirely sure how to respond and he shook his head.

"Never mind. You sure picked a hard profession seeing as how you don't like guys."

"I don't mind dead ones." She had to turn away to keep from laughing at his suddenly startled expression.

"You aren't armed, are you?" He asked after taking a step away, looking her up and down.

"No."

"Okay good." Monty stepped back then flashed her a smile, "Still nervous?" Jack blinked at him. Surprisingly, she wasn't.

"Ah...no." She turned slightly towards him, "Thank you." Monty winked.

"No problem." Anymore conversation was cut short when the last recruit arrived and Romario lifted his hands for silence.

"Now that everyone is here, we will proceed down the hall for your fittings." He started walking as he spoke, laying down the rules, "You will be given two suits which you will wear when accompanying your mentor off of the estate. We have an image to uphold and I will not tolerate it being tarnished." Their footsteps echoed as they entered a gilt hallway with windows set every few feet letting in shafts of golden sunlight, "After your fitting, you will be given your ID card. Do not lose it as it is how you will move around the training center and through the front gates. Lose it and you will be removed from the program. This is non-negotiable. Understood?" A chorus of yes sirs answered and he nodded, "Good. Now as a recruit, you are not allowed beyond the basement and first floor of the mansion unless accompanied by your mentor. If you are caught trespassing, you will be shot. Understood?" Another round of yes sirs and Romario halted in front of a set of double doors which he opened before stepping aside, his arm sweeping out.

The recruits hurried in to find six tailors waiting in the large parlor, their stools and measuring tapes at the ready. Jack started to follow Monty when one of the woman called out.

"Ladies! Ladies over here!" He gave her an encouraging smile before she turned to move across the room, her eyes meeting the other girl's as they both stepped up to the tailor.

"One of you up on the stool." The woman commanded primly while she grabbed up a pad of paper and pen. The dark haired girl stepped up quickly then back down again after the woman had taken several quick measurements then gestured Jack up onto the stool while she jotted down her numbers. She stopped when she turned to look up at Jack.

"Maybe not on the stool." The woman said tilting her head back. Jack stepped down then held her arms out as the woman immediately came at her with the tape.

"Done." Letting out a breath, Jack headed towards where the other recruits waited by the door, the girl at her side. Their eyes slid towards each other.

"I'm Berni." The smaller girl said with a soft smile which Jack returned.

"Jack."

"Are you looking forward to starting?" Berni asked when joined the others, Jack's eyes moving over to watch Monty bound across the room.

"Hey." He said with a grin, his eyes sparkling at Berni, "I'm Monty."

"Berni." She said then looked back at Jack who shrugged half heartedly.

"I guess. It's going to take some time to get use to."

"She doesn't like guys." Monty said, Bernie's dark brown eyes flicked to him then back to Jack who'd turned pink.

"Not like that. They just make me nervous." She grumbled clutching at her strap again.

"Oh." Berni said then turned to follow after Romario when the group was together again and he started walking back to the foyer. Once there, a man in a suit and shades appeared with a handful of lanyards with white cards attached which were handed over to Romario.

"When I call out your name, come get your ID then proceed to the door under the steps. Follow the signs and you will be directed to the recruit rooms. Your name will be posted on the list and that will be where you will stay for the next year. I suggest you not piss off your roommate. There will be no switching." He grabbed the first lanyard then glanced at the name, "Antonio."

"Tomorrow is when we get paired with our mentor. It needs to be tomorrow right now." Monty whispered. The girls looked at him.

"What exactly does the mentor do beside teach us to use weapons? I doubt you can really do that for a whole year." Jack put her hands in her front pockets as she watched the recruits slowly trickle off.

"It depends on the mentor that you get. You could get someone that specializes in hand to hand combat or someone who wants to pass on his technique of only killing people by snapping their necks or I know one time there was a guy who got a mentor that would only teach him how to fight with a two inch blade." Berni said while the other two frowned, "What?"

"How do you know that?" Monty asked.

"Oh. My dad and brothers are Cavallone men and so was my grandpa and four other uncles. It runs in the family." She said with a sheepish smile, "I grew up hearing all the good stuff that goes on here."

"Damato."

"That's me." Berni flashed them a smile then hurried over to Romario to take her ID card then vanish under the grand staircase.

"Monticello." Monty gave Jack a small wave.

"Cya, Jack." She watched him walk after Berni, leaving her to stand with three other recruits. Moments later, she was the only one and Romario held out her ID card as she moved forward, her fingers stretching for it only to be snatched out of reach like a yo-yo. Her eyes flashed to his face, his smile kind under his mustache.

"Be back here at O eight hundred to be paired with your mentor. Until then, enjoy your night getting to know your new roommate." He opened his palm so she could grab her card and she did so without touching him, her eyes still on his face.

"Do you plan on putting me to your tests every time we meet, sir?" She asked softly and his mustache twitched.

"No matter how talented you may end up being, if you cannot work with the other men, you have no place here, Miss Jacaruso. Remember that." She nodded then turned to follow after the last of the recruits under the staircase. Painted a soft golden yellow to match the wall, the fire doors creaked when she pushed the bar to stare down the steep concrete steps lit by humming fluorescent lights. Tugging her duffel higher onto her back, Jack stepped in then stopped to look back when the door closed and a low beep sounded. There was a card reader on the door like you would find at a hotel, the light at the top red. She reached out to push at the door but it didn't budge.

Mildly paranoid, she set off down the stairs at a clip before getting dumped out into a hallway that stretched almost endlessly to her left and right. A sign with an arrow pointed to the right so she turned and walked past several doors with different signs until she reached the first door with a list on it. Not finding her name, she moved down to the next one, 205, and came up empty again. At 206, she struck gold, her brow raising when she saw she was rooming with Monty. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all _she thought with a smile while sticking her card into the reader then pushing down on the handle when it flashed green.

Berni grinned at Jack from her spot on the unclaimed bunk nearest the door, her thin legs crossed up underneath her.

"We thought you got lost." She said as Monty waved at her from over his shoulder while unpacking his clothes.

"No. Took my time is all." Jack closed the door behind her then dropped her bag at the foot of her bed, her eyes trailing over the room. It was typical dorm fare: two beds, two dressers, two book shelves, two lamps. A narrow door just off to the side of the bunk across the way was obviously the bathroom, the white tiles gleaming through the crack.

"Did you already meet your roommate?" Jack asked as she started unpacking her own things.

"Yeah." Berni made a face,"He's a bit different and since we're neighbors, I'll probably be here a lot." She clapped her hands against her thighs, "So let's get to know each other!" Monty plopped onto his bed and stretched his legs out as he leaned back on his hands.

"Shoot." He said with a smile.

"What are you training for?"

"Personal guard." They looked at Jack when she didn't answer right away.

"Assassin." Berni flashed Monty a bright grin.

"I'll be seeing you a lot. I'm going for guard. How old are you?" Jack nudged Berni over so she could stretch out on her bed.

"Turned twenty three a couple months back. You?" Monty ran his hand through his hair, rumpling the dark locks even more.

"Same." Berni turned to stare at Jack.

"Twenty two." She mumbled when Berni wouldn't look away.

"How'd you get in, Monty?" More hair mussing on his part.

"Ah I ran with a gang. Did some guard work and some other stuff I'm not too proud of. Head of the gang was a good friend and he's the one that got me noticed." His fingers picked at the edge of his shirt as his eyes moved to Berni, "You're family get you in?"

"Dad put in a good word for me before he retired but you can't get in on word alone." They both looked at Jack again, "Join out bonding circle, Jack. Come share the love." Berni waggled her eyebrows making Jack huff as she sat up, "How'd you get in?"

"Strangled someone." She said tilting her head to the side, her fingers slowly undoing her braid.

"Why?" Monty watched her when she paused. What was she supposed to do? Did she have to explain everything to them?

"Uhm," Jack swallowed nervously when she saw they were both waiting. _You promised you'd change,_ "It's a long story." She hedged.

"We've got all night. Well an entire year actually." Berni said bluntly. Jack looked down at her hands, at the fingers on her right and the pinky that never fully uncurled.

_His sharp toed shoe caught her between the ribs and she screeched and tried to curl up into a smaller ball on the floor. Again and again, Dario's foot slammed into her._

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please. STOP!" She screamed and his foot slipped past her shielding arms to catch her in the teeth. She choked on the blood that filled her mouth then spat and gagged, her eyes wide at the sight of the three teeth mixed with the blood and spit on the tiles._

"_Do you see what you've made me do!?" Dario yelled and she flinched back against the wall, her chest heaving._

"_I'm sorry," she whispered, "Please forgive me." He sneered down at her then turned away._

"_No. Clean your mess up and don't show your face to me again until its fixed. I don't need a toothless whore on my arm." Dario left the room and slowly her eyes moved from her loose teeth to the shattered wine glass that glittered on the white tiles by the counter. Maybe if the fingers on her right hand weren't broken, she wouldn't have dropped it. She'd have to be more careful next time._

"When I was eighteen," she whispered, "I met a guy who was part of a smaller Mafia family. I was seduced by the romance of it and his pretty words and good looks and I," Her hand rubbed over her heart, "I stayed with him for two years even though he turned out to be a monster. Every night, it was something else and he..." She trailed off as her hand returned to her lap, "Anyway, he ended up becoming the boss and some stuff happened and one of his men that knew me back then saw me so I followed him then lured him into an alley and killed him."

"I'm sorry. You didn't have to tell us that. I'm _really_ sorry." Berni's expression was horrified but Jack shrugged it off.

"No I did need to. We'll be living together for a year so you should know why I'm so weird." She tried to smile only for it to come out as a grimace.

"Who is it?" Monty's voice was low and when she looked at him, his menacing expression made her flinch away, "I _hate_ men like that," He spat, "Who is it?"

"Dario Scantinelli." Jack choked out and he made an effort to smooth his expression.

"That's why you joined. To kill him." She nodded and Monty sat back on his elbows, "You better," he huffed out a breath, "I _can't stand_ arrogant mother fuckers like that." Jack smiled softly.

"I'll try."


	4. Chapter 4

The trio joined the other recruits in the foyer and didn't have to wait long for Romario to appear on the stairs with twelve men at his heels.

"Good morning." He called out, a murmur of good mornings rising from the recruits as he moved down to stop on the landing, "We'll be following the same procedures as yesterday. I call your name, you step forward and meet your mentor. From now on, you will be in their care. Remember that it's their say in the end that decides if you join or not." He paused for emphasis then lifted a sheet of paper, adjusting his glasses.

"Caputo." They watched as the first recruit stepped forward. Jack leaned over to Berni.

"They don't stick us with a mentor randomly, do they?" She whispered.

"No. You're supposed to end up with whoever has the best chance of bringing out your potential."

"And if none of them have good chances?"

"You're out of luck." They watched as another recruit was paired off and Jack felt her stomach twist as her name was called.

"Good luck." Monty whispered as she stepped past and up to the first stair. Romario looked at her, his mustache twitching.

"Scott Ropoza." Her eyes tore from his face when one of the men stepped forward, a smirk on his lips when his dark blue eyes settled on her. Jack looked back at Romario to see him fighting a smile as the blond guy swaggered down the crimson carpet to stop in front of her, his feet planted as his head tilted to the side.

"A chick." He reached out to shove her shoulder with two fingers making her take a step back. Heat rushed into her cheeks while she lowered her eyes, "What? No response?" Scott stepped down and pushed her again. Jack's throat tightened when she took another step back then another when he kept coming.

"Stop." She croaked, her eyes lifting then flitting from his face. He pushed again, making her break through the line of recruits.

"What? Didn't hear that." He said loudly, pushing again.

"Stop!" She snapped finally.

"Make me." He shoved her with an open palm but she smacked it aside only for him to use his other one.

"I said stop!" Jack snarled then moved to shove at his chest with both hands. The world suddenly spun and the air was forced out of her lungs before she was flipped over then smashed to the granite floor with a smack, pain and shock warring on her face. Scott stepped next to her head to look down at her with a smug smile.

"Let's cut the shy crap. Get off your ass, Dipshit. We've got work to do." He turned on a polished heel heading for the front doors while she struggled to her feet. Jack glared at Romario before stomping after her mentor.

Jack trailed behind Scott and tried to ignore how each step made her tailbone throb. It wasn't until they'd walked halfway around the estate that he finally spoke to her again.

"Why are you here?" He didn't even look back, just kept walking along the narrow dirt path trod into the lush grass by thousands of other feet. She cast his back a dark look.

"I'm sure you've already been told." Jack said icily. He flashed a blue eye at her.

"Answer the question." She fought off the glare she wanted to throw in his face.

"Revenge. Family. Future." Scott stopped so fast that Jack almost plowed right into him but she swerved to the side, her arm scraping against the brick wall they were following.

"Listen, Dipshit," His hands slapped down on either side of her head and she cringed against the wall, "If you're only doing this so you can kill that pile of shit, get the fuck out now. You're wasting my time and taking up space a more worthwhile human being could be using." Jack gritted her teeth.

"I want more than that," She spat, "How the hell am I supposed to prove it to you people?" Scott dropped a hand to pull back the side of his suit jacket, revealing the butt of a gun.

"Take it." He demanded and she hesitated for a second before reaching for it, the metal warm from his body. It was heavy in her hand as she held it awkwardly, examining the silver flames etched into the black barrel, "Twelve shots per clip." He said pulling it roughly from her hand to flick the full clip out then shove it back in. It stung her palm when he slapped the gun back into it, "Tomorrow at O nine hundred, we will meet at the gun range and if eight of those twelve are kill shots, I'll train you. If not..." Scott lifted his broad shoulders in a shrug. Jack stared at him with wide eyes. She'd never held let alone shot a gun so how did he expect her to accomplish that? Her mouth popped open but he cut her off, "Dismissed." Scott's eyes were glacial as they stared down into hers before Jack dropped his gaze then walked back to the front doors of the mansion.

Numbness made her hand clumsy when she tried to slip the last few bullets into the empty clip, one falling from her trembling fingers and Jack closed her eyes as the dull throb of pain reached up her arm. Cradling her right hand against her chest, she tried to fight back the hot tears but several escaped to splash onto her legs. _It hasn't hurt this bad since he broke them._ Her head whipped up when one of the doors was punched open and Monty stepped into the long, low room, his head swiveling back and forth until he spotted her by the ammo lockers. Blood rushed into her cheeks when her eyes took in his bare chest and low riding sweats.

"Are you alright?" His brow creased when he hurried over, his bare feet slapping the concrete.

"It's an old injury. Nothing to worry about." Jack gave him a watery smile which he didn't buy. Monty knelt, his fingers scooping up the escaped bullet before plucking the clip from between her knees. He slipped the bullet in with the others then pressed the clip home, a soft click reaching their ears and he held the gun easily in his palm.

"How long have you been practicing? I didn't see you at lunch or dinner." Jack let her eyes skip away from his.

"Since we got our mentors this morning."

"Why?" She looked back at him, another tear slipping free. It took her a few tries but finally she was able to explain what had happened by the wall that morning. Monty's gaze slid over to the thick stack of used targets by the last station.

"How many have you been able to average?"

"Three." His lips thinned when his eyes returned to her face.

"Good luck, Jack."


	5. Chapter 5

Heli: *stares at blank notebook page* So…Rhage is on hiatus. *sighs* I just wanted to write some original stuff but he's gone and I've nothing to write to post to Fiction Press. *poutes* Dumb demon…

Rhage: *drops down from the ceiling* What'd you call me?

Heli: *screams and falls over backwards* OHMYGOD!

Rhage: *snickers and sits on Heli's desk* I didn't leave. I just didn't want to write anything about vampires and that's what you were thinking about. They're so overdone anymore and I don't feel like beating a dead horse.

Heli: *glares from the floor* Then what the hell do you want to do?

Rhage: *shrugs* Dunno. There's that Harvest Moon fic I could write but you said no fics so that leaves that weird twist on vampires you came up with after high school.

Heli: *stands up and rubs butt* We could try that but once that's done we should do something happy. Any ideas?

Rhage: *stares blankly* Nope…

The last echo died away and Jack set the gun on the table before lifting her hand to hit the button that brought the target zooming up. A soft groan escaped her when she counted only five holes in the red zone at chest level.

"Refill your clip and let's see what you've got." Too tired to jump in surprise, her eyes cut over to see Scott standing just off to the side with a mug of coffee in one hand which he took a sip of as he stared back. Moving slowly, her hands automatically knew what to do: pop the clip free, fill with twelve bullets, click it home. Jack replaced the target with a fresh one then sent it zipping back down the line before palming the now familiar weight of Scott's gun. She fell into her stance and aimed as dread filled her chest. Taking a deep breath, Jack forced it away. If she didn't make it, she didn't make it but at least she tried and that's all she could do. Twelve shots rang out and with her heart in her throat, she called the target up. Jack almost gagged when her heart plummeted into the pit of her stomach. There were only six holes.

"Huh." Scott stepped next to her, taking a long sip of his coffee. Jack set his gun down on the table then stepped back. She'd failed.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, "I tried." He glanced at her, noting her red eyes, the dark circles around them, and the way she clutched her right arm to her body.

"Go to bed. I'll see you back here tomorrow morning at nine." Jack blinked owlishly.

"But...I only got six." She said weakly.

"It was a test, Dipshit. I wanted to see what you'd do. How many kill shots you got never mattered. Now go to bed. You look like shit." It slowly dawned on her what he was saying. Jack's red rimmed eyes lifted to his and her lips screwed up tightly. He waited for her to burst, sipping leisurely at his coffee but the fit never came. Instead, Jack turned on her heel then staggered from the gun range. Scott smirked into his mug. This could prove interesting.

"You been practicing every night like I told you?" Jack's eyes shifted to the man walking at her side, the sun gleaming off his slicked back blond hair.

"Yes, sir." Every night for the past three weeks, she went straight to the range after dinner and spent several hours practicing. Jack wiggled the fingers on her right hand. Thankfully, they hardly hurt from the continuous abuse and that pleased her greatly.

"Average kill shots?" Scott asked lazily as he strutted along the path with his hands jammed in his front pockets.

"Eight." He sighed in disappointment.

"Damn it, Dipshit work harder. I can't take you into the field until you can do ten and this walking in circles for eight hours a day is bullshit. I need some action." He glared at her, "You're such a letdown." Jack, having grown use to his insults, looked at him blandly.

"Then you shouldn't have said you'd be a mentor. It's not like Romario held a gun to your head and made you do it." His eyes narrowed and Jack barely avoided getting shoved into a fountain. She laughed at him.

"I'm catching onto you, old man." The next thing she knew, she was staring at the sky while pieces of gravel from the walkway bit into her back. Jack blinked when Scott leaned over her, one eyebrow raised.

"Dipshit, you're a dumb ass."

"Stop calling me that." She growled as she got back to her feet.

"No." He said as he continued walking, leaving her to catch up, "Torturing you is the only joy I have now that I'm stuck here," His lips pursed when he looked at her, "With _you._" Jack huffed angrily while throwing her hands in the air.

"Let's go then!" Scott stopped.

"What?"

"Let's go on patrol. Do whatever it is that you need to do and let's get out of here. I won't learn unless I get the experience first hand and you," She pointed at him, her finger almost jabbing his chest, "Won't shut up until you get your jollies off by shooting someone." He regarded her irritated expression for a moment before shrugging then turning to head for the mansion.

"Come on, Dipshit. Let's go ask." Jack glared at the back of his head.

"I said stop calling me that!" His response was to flip her the bird.

Stepping into Romario's office after Scott, she stood behind him at a respectful (and safe) distance with one hand circling the wrist of the other behind her back.

"Yes?" Romario looked at them curiously and Scott jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at Jack.

"Dipshit wants to risk her neck and go on patrol today." Jack's eyes rolled towards the ceiling while she suppressed a sigh. She knew better than to speak out of turn no matter how much she wanted to. Romario's lips twitched.

"Permission granted. You can take her to your usual route." Scott grinned as he looked over his shoulder.

"Suit up, Dipshit. We're rolling out." She glared daggers at him when he clapped her on the shoulder on his way past.


	6. Chapter 6

The hairs stood up on the back of her neck when they walked down the cracked sidewalk past the grungy people watching from the dilapidated front steps of the concrete husk they called a building. Scott strutted with his hands in his pockets (like he owned the place), a wide grin on his face.

"Boy it's good to be back." They passed a barrel of burning trash and she wondered who the hell would miss this dump.

"It's disgusting." Jack stepped over a discarded dirty diaper making a face as she looked at him.

"First lesson about patrolling: The crappier the place, the more fun it is. You're guaranteed some action if you work the slums. Speaking of action, check out the dealer." He nodded towards the end of the block where a sleek black car with enough chrome to be classified as a spaceship started rolling slowly down the street.

"We let them work the area in exchange for- Fuck those aren't dealers!" Scott grabbed her arm to shove her back the way they'd come when the tinted passenger window slid down and the muzzle of an automatic gun popped out, "Run for the ally, Dipshit!" The rat-a-tat of machine gun fire almost drown out his voice in her ear as he pulled her along for a few steps before her legs got with the program and they pounded past the deserted stoop for the alley two buildings down. The car gunned its engine to catch up but Scott and Jack ducked into the alley forcing the driver to swerve.

"Get down!" He grabbed the back of her suit then dragged her to the ground with him to crouch in the middle of the alley as the driver stomped on the gas. Jack screeched when the vehicle barreled right for them, sparks flying as it squeezed into the narrow space then halted inches from her face, the engine roaring and the tires squealing only for it to go nowhere.

"Idiots." Scott chuckled, his teeth bared in a maniacal grin, "Grab your gun and stay low. Things are gonna get loud." As if on cue, the windshield shattered as bullets tore through it to ping off the hood inches behind their heads. Jack clutched her gun, her eyes wide while Scott smiled at her. A loud crack followed by a hiss and curses filled her ears, the engine suddenly silent.

"As soon as they stop firing, turn and aim for the driver. Don't think. Just shoot. Got it?" He hissed in her ear, his free hand grabbing the arm of her jacket. Jack nodded numbly and that's when the silence fell. It was all a blur as she spun on her knees, bringing her gun up to rest on the tattered hood of the car and the driver's eyes met hers, wide with fear while he desperately tried to release his seatbelt. A finger twitch, explosion, his dark eyes were blank, his mouth an O of surprise. The blood dripped slowly from the lip of the perfect hole above his left eyebrow. Sirens in the distance barely penetrated the fog that was her brain.

"Come on." Rough hands pulled her to her feet and made her run until she was panting and the sirens were gone. A wall hit her back as Scott pushed her against it, his arms and chest the only thing keeping her on her feet. Her hands clutched tightly at the lapels of his jacket while all she could see was the blood and that perfect little hole. His palm cupped the back of her head to push her cheek against his shoulder.

"Breathe, Jack. Breathe."

Romario set down his pen as he looked towards the doorway to his office and found Scott waiting, his hands jammed into his pants pockets, a very un-Scott like frown marring his golden brow. Romario waited in silence. It would do no good to force anything from the sharpshooter. It took awhile but his patience was rewarded.

"I told you I never wanted some snot nosed kid following me around and you've listened pretty well for the tens years since I said it so you can understand why I was pissed when you _ordered_ me to take on this girl." Romario nodded not looking away from Scott's furious stare. His hands came out of his pockets to ball into fists, "I can't make you do shit but I ask that you _never_ make me do this again." Romario's chin rested on his steepled fingers while he watched the other man tremble.

"You see it, don't you. She's you." His soft words carried easily in the silence. Scott's chest heaved as he actually snarled at his boss.

"Promise me," He sucked in a deep breath, "Promise _never again._"

"I promise." Scott turned without a word leaving Romario to reflect on the fact that if he wasn't one of the best shooters employed by the Cavallone and infinitely loyal, Scott would have been out of a job years ago.

The light on the door flashed green after Jack swiped her card then opened it to step inside, turning away from the curious faces of the others to slowly close the door.

"Holy shit, Jack! Did you go on patrol?" Monty's voice was full of awe and she closed her eyes to compose herself before facing them. Both Monty and Berni's eyes were wide as she moved stiffly to her bunk.

"Jack," Berni reached out to run her finger along a tear in the fabric near Jack's neck, "What happened?" She stepped away, her hand clamping over the tear as her heart started to flutter all over again. She hadn't even felt the bullet graze her...

"I..." Jack's voice died in her throat and the sudden burning need to shed the physical reminders of the day overwhelmed her. Yanking the jacket off, she tossed it on her bed then pulled off her shoulder holster, throwing that too while kicking off her shoes on the way to the bathroom. The door slammed shut behind her.

An hour later, once the water streaming down her face was no longer salty, Jack got out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body after rubbing the water from her hair and was glad it was dinner time so she would have the room to herself for awhile. Opening the door, Jack was surprised to find Monty sprawled across his bed with her gun in his hand.

"I cleaned it for you." He said not looking at her as she moved into the room towards her dresser, "There's only eleven bullets."

"Thanks." Jack murmured blatantly ignoring the rest of his words while she pulled out a set of clean clothes.

"What happened, Jack?" Monty's light blue eyes met hers when she turned to go back to the bathroom then they dropped to her chest and the thin scars in the shape of an X over her heart. She covered the bare skin with her armful of clothes and held out her hand for her gun.

"I killed someone."

"It wasn't your first." Her lips thinned.

"It's the first I've had the chance to think about. Give me my gun." Monty laid the hunk of metal in her hand.

"Welcome to the Mafia, Jack." He said softly as she turned her back on him.

_Her sobs were soft in the darkness, her face pressed into the carpet as his hand stroked through her hair._

"_Oh Mirella Mirella." Dario crooned gently, the copper tresses sifting between his fingers. She struggled but he only shifted his weight so that he sat on her more firmly. Mirella's fingers curled into the carpet when Dario's fingers fisted into her hair to slowly pull her head back at an unnatural angle. His lips brushed her ear, the tip of his tongue flicking out to trace the shell. Her bruised face scrunched in disgust when his breath fanned across it, the smell of the alcohol powerful in her nose._

"_You have no idea what I can do now. You've no clue," He chuckled and rocked back and forth making her groan in pain as her cracked ribs were ground against the floor, "I've worked so hard for this and now it's finally mine. _I'm_ the boss. ME!" Dario hissed excitedly._

"_Get...off of...me" Mirella panted while trying to shove against the floor in hopes of dislodging him. The change was faster than a blink of the eye. Dario's glee turned to rage. His free hand balled into a fist then slammed into her face. She cried out but struggling was useless and he struck her again and again before shoving her bloody face back to the carpet. He lifted his body up enough so that he could dig a hand under her hip then flip her onto her back. Mirella coughed when the blood from her broken nose seeped down the back of her throat. Her body bucked and arched when Dario's hand closed around her neck, his face inches from hers as he snarled._

"_Never _ever_ tell me what to do." Her hands raised to shove weakly at his chest but he pushed them aside to smash his knuckles into her face again. She croaked around the hold he had on her throat, her tear filled emerald eyes slowly rolling back into her head._

"_You need to be taught your place, Mirella. I can't have you embarrassing me." Dario flipped again, his smile wide. She dragged in a great breath when he released her throat to pull something from his back pocket. The blade opened with a click to shine in the dim light and her eyes widened, the tears spilling down the side of her face to vanish into her hair. With a swipe, the front of her silk nightgown split down the middle to her bellybutton, her pale skin exposed to his lusty gaze. He giggled as he cupped one of her exposed breasts, squeezing hard enough to make her cry out._

"_No you don't" He flattened his palm against her chest when she started to struggle away, the knife coming down so that the point rested against the hollow of her throat. Mirella froze when Dario slowly slide the blade down to stop over her heart._

"_You see, baby, I'm the Boss of the Timore now. I think you need to see what I'm capable of so here's a little lesson." Dario whispered as the blade bit into her skin and Mirella sobbed. Blood welled up to roll slowly down her chest and pool at her throat while Dario adoringly lifted the knife to start the last line of the X._

"_X marks the spot." The blade lifted after finishing the line to rest at the intersection of torn flesh, "A push is all that's needed and you're gone, baby. Gone." His voice was almost loving. Dario's mouth came down on hers, the knife forgotten between them as his fingers bit cruelly into her shoulders and all Mirella could do was lay there, in her blood and tears, and submit._

Jack's eyes opened and she stared into the darkness, the warm tears sliding down the side of her face to drip into her ear and hair. Would death at the hands of another person eventually be her fate?

Heli: What'd you think? Jack's first kill was and still is one of my favorite parts of this story.

Rhage: PFFFT! The best part is late when Dino loses it and-

Heli: *Covers his mouth* Spoilers, Rhage! Jeez, you think you'd know better by now…


	7. Chapter 7

"You pouting, Dipshit?" Jack looked up from her boots to see Scott strolling towards her along the gravel path.

"Why'd you give me the day off?" She squinted against the sun as she leaned back on the stone bench. He settled down next to her to gaze across the vast lawn before answering.

"Cause you need it. You ain't worth jack," He chuckled at the pun, "If your brain is broken. You're still new and need to build up tolerance for this job." Her hands lifted to rub at her face.

"How do you deal with it?" Jack mumbled past her fingers and Scott turned his head to look at her.

"You've got to look at it like it is. They tried to kill you and you defended yourself and since you didn't die, you defended the family's honor. You proved we're bad ass." When she didn't smile, he kicked her boot, making her jump, "Stop overthinking it, Dipshit. You shot a man yesterday. You took his life. _You did your job." _Pain crashed down on her features but Scott grabbed her by the shirt and hauled her close, "No. You _do not_ think about him being anything but a gun. To you, he has no family, no friends, no kids. He was a weapon that you disabled because you're a weapon too. A better one. Start forgetting that and I'll be dropping flowers on your coffin. What are you?" He shook her and Jack's hands came up to grasp at his wrists.

"No I-" Scott shook her harder.

"What are you!?" He snarled in her face. Jack glared back at him.

"A weapon." She spat and he pushed her away then got to his feet to shove his finger in her face. She slipped backwards into the short bushes behind the bench and he bent down.

"Don't you _ever_ fucking forget it!" Scott yelled while she cringed among the leaves and flowers, "I will not bury your worthless ass if you do." Jack watched him storm off, his shoulders ridged as stone. Anger burned like bile in her throat as she fought her way out of the crushed greenery and ran after him, her boots sending up sprays of pebbles in her wake. Scott stopped to face her, his body tensed for an attack.

"I'm not just a weapon." Jack said as she stopped in front of him, her eyes snapping with green fire.

"To a mafia boss, that's all you are. You're expendable, easily replaced. You'll learn that if you live long enough. This one is just a little kinder than others but he's still a boss." She stepped closer to him when his dark eyes held nothing but a deep sadness, his aftershave faint in her nose.

"Why did you join the Mafia if that's how it is?" Jack asked as her eyes held his and he was the one to look away.

"Meet me in the gym tomorrow. It's time you learn something else." Scott walked away and this time she didn't follow after.

Swiping her card, Jack pushed the door open then stepped into the large room covered in wall to wall matting. A frown drew her brows down when she recognized Monty standing next to Scott and another man who Jack assumed was Monty's mentor, Serio.

"Hurry up, Dipshit." Scott yelled while she slipped off her shoes then jogged over to the men. Monty grinned when she stopped in front of him.

"Looks like we're training together today. I'll go easy on you." He winked and Jack's eyes widened.

"Actually, Cupcake, she's fighting me. You're here to make her look like an idiot." Scott's evil smile made Jack want to groan. This had to be revenge for her getting lippy with him yesterday and it was obvious that all three of them easily outweighed and outclassed her in a fight.

"But I'm an assassin. Why do I have to learn how to beat people up?" She winced when she heard the whine in her own voice and Scott somehow managed to widen that evil grin.

"A gun isn't the only weapon you'll be trained to use and at some point, you'll fail to kill your target. You need to know how to subdue them so you can finish the job," His eyes flashed at her, "That and I enjoy throwing you around." Jack scowled at him.

"You're a sick bastard." That made him laugh.

"Whatever." Scott rubbed his hands together, "Alright, Dipshit watch Cupcake there and pay attention. You might learn something." Monty gave her a thumbs up before squaring off with his mentor. Scott moved to stand next to her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I've never seen you in anything but a suit before." She said as she raised a brow at his shorts and tank top.

"Stop checking me out, kid, I'm too old for you." Scott said, his tone light. Jack made a funny noise as she turned the color of a tomato.

"I wasn't...You're a..." She sputtered then glared at him, "You're too much of an ass to be attractive." She huffed.

"Dipshit, you better watch that mouth." He warned, "Or I'll-" A sharp whistle cut him off and they looked at the other two.

"Anytime you two would like to stop arguing like an old married couple and give the cue, it'd be appreciated." Serio snapped and Scott rolled his eyes.

"Go!" He barked and Monty, who hadn't taken his eyes from his instructor, leapt forward. His fist snapped out towards Serio's face and when it was blocked, he gracefully swung his body into a kick. Jack's mouth dropped open while she watched the fast exchange of blows with awe. Monty was amazing, his speed and focus incredible as he built attacks off each other and the blocks thrown in his way.

"Holy shit." She breathed. Scott nodded in appreciation.

"Kid has some skills."

"Do I have to be that good?" Jack gulped.

"No. You need to be fast and accurate. His job is to put people on the ground. Yours is to put them in it. You don't want to give them a chance to fight back. Not it's your turn." Fear flashed across her face when he called a halt to the others then smirked at her, "Let's see what ya got."

"But I don't-"

"Shut up and try and hit me," He snapped, "I'm not gonna punch you." Jack backed up several steps when he raised his fists, her hands up to ward him off.

"N-n-no." Her terror was obvious as her eyes darted around for an exit.

"Grab her." Scott started moving towards her and Jack shrieked before she turned to run into Serio's hard chest, his thick arms banding around her. She went from screaming to shrieking, her body thrashing in his grip.

"What the hell?" He demanded in surprise as his arms started tightening to keep her still.

"Don't!" Monty jumped forward when she started to sound like a wounded animal caught in a trap but Scott grabbed his arm, his mouth a thin line.

"Leave her. She'll calm down." Almost to prove him wrong, Jack started to sag, her screeches petering off before she went limp in Serio's arms, her lashes fluttering and her chest barely moving.

"Fuck." Scott muttered as he hurried forward and took her in his arms then slowly sank to his knees.

"I told you." Monty growled down at him, Scott's eyes flicking up then back to Jack when he settled her against his chest, her hear lolling on his shoulder, "She's terrified of strange men. Don't you fucking know that?"

"I do," Scott glared at him, "But I wasn't aware of the extent. Now I know." He patted her cheek, "Come on, Jack." She came around slowly, her eyes glazed when they finally opened to stare at Scott.

"Welcome back, Jack." He smiled gently as her throat worked for a moment.

"Asshole." She whispered. Scott sighed.

"Yeah...sorry about that."


	8. Chapter 8

Jack looked up when Monty sat across the table from her, his tray clinking gently against the wood. He smiled.

"How ya feeling?" She flushed and looked back down at her food.

"Throat still hurts." Her voice was a whisper.

"You _were_ screaming bloody murder," Monty said with a wince, "Why didn't you try to escape?"

"I couldn't," She shook her head, "Everything went black after he grabbed me and I don't remember anything but waking up in Scott's lap." Jack set aside her fork and looked at Monty, "Was it that bad?"

"Sounded like you were dying. Scared the shit out of Serio." A weak smile warmed his eyes.

"Dipshit." They both turned to see Scott standing at the end of the table with a white bowl in one hand, "Here." He set it by her hand and she glanced at the strawberry ice cream then back at him when he pulled out the empty chair next to her. She froze when he dropped into it then nudged the cold bowl closer.

"We gotta work on that fear of yours. It's too dangerous to let hang around." He said while resting his elbow on the table, his cheek on his fist.

"You don't say." Jack rasped sarcastically and picked up the chilled spoon.

"Don't give me that lip again, Dipshit. I'm trying to help you." Taking a bite, her eyebrow lifted at him.

"What are you planning?" She asked warily. Scott grinned.

"We'll desensitize you."

"More torture?" Monty's tone was dry which earned him a sharp look from Scott.

"No. You'll start with making an effort to allow men you trust, which I'm assuming is Cupcake and I, to touch you. Nothing extreme," He added quickly at Monty's outraged expression, "Just normal everyday touches. Once you feel you've mastered that, we'll move on to men that you don't know."

"This is a stupid idea." Monty grumbled.

"Then what's your solution, smart ass? You planning on guarding her for the rest of your lives? She knew this was coming." They both looked at her and Jack glanced between them.

"I did," Monty frowned, "Romario warned me that I won't make it into the family if I can't work with men. I just didn't know it'd come to this."

"You're okay with this stupid plan!?" Jack shrugged.

"I guess. It's just you and him. I can already almost touch you anyway." She reached out to demonstrate; her fingertip brushing his knuckle. Monty mouth pinched with worry.

"Are you sure, Jack?" She gave him a sad smile.

"What other choice do I have?"

**~~ Two Months Later ~~**

Jack's eyes tracked his movements while he circled her on the mat and she waited patiently for Monty to make his move. He grinned mischievously then darted forward, his finger aiming for her forehead.

"Now, Dipshit." Scott yelled from the sideline and her hands wrapped around Monty's wrist as her feet braced, knees bent, and she lunged to ram her shoulder into his gut. A whoosh of air ruffled her hair as she completed the move by standing and pulling his arm so he toppled over her shoulder to the mat with a thud. Monty laughed when Jack turned to offer her hand.

"Now we're gonna try that again," He said as their palms slapped and she hauled him up, "But this time, I'm gonna go at my normal speed."

"Got it." Jack grinned while falling back into position. Monty circled again and waited until she started to turn her head to keep him in sight before he rushed her. Jack yelped as he caught her in a tackle taking them both to the floor, his finger jamming into her forehead after he flipped her onto her back.

"Point!" He bellowed then let her shove him off to sit up.

"Cupcake wins." Scott called out and Jack punched Monty in the arm.

"Cheater." She laughed while he shrugged.

"Not my fault you aren't as awesome as me. You wish you could be this studly." He flexed his pecs at her and she made a face.

"Stop waving your man titties at me. That's disgusting." They ambled over to where Scott and Serio sat on a small set of bleachers, Scott shaking his head.

"Why do you keep letting Cupcake take you down? Quick as a cat, Dipshit. Say it with me." Jack rolled her eyes as she reached behind him for her water bottle.

"His reach is longer than mine. What do you want me to do? Grow?" She tossed her head back, sucking down half the water.

"You're good with a knife. Chop a few inches off while he's sleeping. He won't notice." Scott ignored the dirty look Monty sent his way.

"Good idea," She chuckled evilly then flashed Monty a bright smile, "Sleep well tonight, roommie."

"Ha ha." He said sarcastically then waved as he walked off to the locker room with his mentor. Jack and Scott sat in silence for a few moments while she relaxed from the workout.

"So," Scott tilted his head, "You're doing pretty well with our plan. Do you want to try starting the next part?" Jack let her head fall back to rest against the seat behind her.

"Yeah...I guess."

The next morning, Scott was waiting in the foyer when Jack stepped out from under the staircase, her hair still damp from her shower.

"What's the plan, old man?" She asked as she walked up to him, her hands resting in her back pockets, her grin cocky. He smirked then gestured for her to follow. Jack's eyebrow rose when they started up the staircase and she paused on the last step to give him a suspicious look.

"You aren't trying to get me shot, are you?" His grin didn't assuage her fears.

"You'll be fine, Dipshit. Get up here or I'll leave you and then you _will_ get shot." She huffed then took the last step and followed as he took the hall that stretched to their right, the plush red carpet sinking beneath her boots like it were filled with air.

"If I started skipping, do you think-" She started to say but the glare Scott leveled over his shoulder halted the rest of her words.

"I would shoot you." Jack rolled her eyes.

"No you wouldn't."

"Don't tempt me, Dipshit."

"You wouldn't shoot me." Elbowing him in the arm, she wiggled her eyebrows then stepped past him when he came to a stop. Backpeddling, she looked at the double doors he waited in front of, the gold embossment of the Cavallone family crest gleaming brightly in the sunlight streaming from the window across the hall. She frowned curiously as she moved to stand behind Scott and he lifted a fist to knock on the door. They only had to wait a few seconds before a soft voice called for them to enter, Scott opened the door on silent hinges while he gestured Jack in first.

Reluctantly, she stepping into what she realized was a large study. It was like walking into heaven; the room bright and open with sun streaming in from the floor to ceiling french windows, soft yellow walls, more plush carpet (this time a rich cream), a large golden chandelier hanging from the sky blue ceiling, and an angel. Jack couldn't breath. _He's...gorgeous._ Standing behind the large, blond wood desk at the opposite end of the room, was the most beautiful man she's ever seen. The sun seemed to be of the same mind as it stroked his upturned face and lent its golden hue to his thick mane. He opened his eyes, their deep caramel color reaching out to grab her tight as his perfectly shaped lips were broken by a smile so gentle that it hurt to look at. Time stopped while the fallen angel stood still to gaze at her and Jack wanted to gasp in awe (or for air cause she still wasn't breathing) when he spoke.

"Hello." Her vision started to darken at the edges. _Uh oh._ There was no way, _no way_, that she was gonna be able to reply. He was too perfect, too male, too close! He moved around the desk, his strides easy and long. Everything about him was long and...baggy. The hems of his khaki skater pants dragged under the heels of his Converse shoes and his winter jacket (in spring?) hung off him like it were made for a man three times his size. She took a step back then another when he continued forward, stopping when her back hit the wall that was Scott's chest. Jack gasped in a breath and tried not to clutch at her mentor's jacket or hide behind him like she was dying to do but she knew he'd never let her live it down after he finished kicking her ass for being a coward. He cleared his throat.

"Boss meet Jack. Jack meet the boss. Have fun." She stumbled backwards when he moved away from her, her braid flying in an arc as she spun in time to see his evil smile before the double doors shut, trapping her in with the golden angel. Slowly, Jack turned her head to look over her shoulder. The angel's head tilted forward when her eyes met his, the corners of those stunning orbs crinkling with fine laugh lines.

"It's nice to meet you, Jack." _If I survive this hell, I will kill you, Scott._


	9. Chapter 9

They walked through the golden hall to the foyer then down the steps, Dino waving to the men that flanked the doorway before they stepped out into the sunshine. He took a deep breath, a small smile keeping the corners of his mouth tilted up even as he glanced back at Jack, who tried not to cringe. _I can't believe this is happening_ she thought when their eyes met.

"You don't have to walk behind me. You can walk up here." She shook her head as her throat closed up leaving her completely incapable of speech. He shrugged then took a step forward and to Jack's horror, Dino's foot caught in the baggy hem of his pants. He yelped in surprise as his arms flailed, his body arching but gravity already had him in its grasp. Jack leapt forward too late, her fingertips brushing the back of his coat just before he tumbled down the set of stairs to land on his back in the gravel. Jack stood frozen at the top of the stairs with her arm still outstretched

"It's okay. This happens a lot." Dino smiled while sitting up, brushing the dust from his hair. She hurried down the steps to fret nervously back and forth, unsure if she had the courage to check him for injuries or if she needed to go run and hide. He got to his feet and brushed his pants off.

"Really it's okay." Dino reached out to reassure her but Jack stepped back, her apprehensive gaze dropping to his long, calloused fingers like they were a poisonous snake about to strike. That sweet smile wavered a bit before he dropped his hand. Instantly, she felt horrible and her eyes burned with tears which she hid by quickly looking down. _Why couldn't he have been some grouchy old man? Or had a rat face? Why did he have to be so nice and look like an angel? A really clumsy, sweet angel. I'm gonna get fired. I just know I'm gonna get fired. Damn it, Scott, this is your fault. DEAR GOD! Not again!_ They had started walking along the side of the mansion and had just entered the side garden when Dino tripped on the gravel (how!?) then sprawled into one of the border hedges, his butt in the air. If she hadn't been so nervous, she would have giggled but instead, Jack gingerly leaned over to grasp the back of his coat (she wasn't exactly touching him so why was her heart pounding?) and helped him back to his feet.

"Thanks." Dino said brightly and swatted the crumpled leaves from his shirt. She swallowed and dipped her head in a nod then moved a little closer when they started walking again. Maybe this time she'd catch him. As they followed the winding path, Jack watched how Dino greeted every man they passed with a warm smile and kind words before they moved on. She noticed it was usually after these little meetings that he would stumble or trip or somehow find a way to face plant in a bush or on the gravel or down another set of stairs. They'd only been wandering the grounds for barely an hour and already he'd fallen thirteen times. Jack even made sure to move closer each time so that, at the slightest tilt of his body, she could reach for his coat but he managed to escape every snatch, grab, and leap she made.

_Okay I'm going to catch him _this _time_ she thought as she edged close enough to smell him, the gentle fragrance of sandalwood and male filling her nose. H_e smells so good._ Jack sniffed appreciatively then froze. She was _sniffing_ her boss. _Oh my god I'm a creeper!_ Her eyes darted around to make sure nobody had seen and Dino took that brief lapse of attention to tumble down a short set of stairs leading down to a large fountain. Jack hurried to his side and her hand flew to her mouth when he lifted his face to grin at her, the gash across his nose oozing gently. She was going to die. Scott would skin her alive for letting Dino get hurt. He lifted a hand to the wound and his expression said he wasn't at all surprised when his fingertips came away red.

"Ah." Dino murmured then pushed to his feet to move towards the fountain. The image of him falling in, smashing his head on the pissing cherub's ass, then drowning flashed before her eyes.

"N-no!" Jack choked and his head turned and her fears came true, his foot catching in the material of his pants. Dino started falling, his face surprised and she sprang without thinking to grab a fistful of his shirt then yank. His hard body slammed into hers and too late, Jack realized she'd overcompensated and his momentum was now reversed. They hit the grass at the edge of the gravel with an oomph, Dino's body flush with every inch of hers, his hard muscle and bone settling into her gentle curves. They stared at each other while breathing heavily as what had almost happened sank in. Jack blushed when she finally noticed she was nestled intimately under the angel, her boss, a guy! The blush blooming in her cheeks stung and she put her palms against the thick pads of his pecs before carefully pushing him off so she could sit up.

"Thanks." Dino's grin was boyishly lopsided while he untangled his legs from hers before flopping onto his back in the grass.

"Y-you're w-w-welcome, s-sir." He shook his head, his fingers probing at his wounded nose.

"I don't get it. I'm not usually this clumsy around my men." Dino's golden eyes shifted to her, his gaze thoughtful, "I wonder if it's your casual clothes or maybe because you're pretty." Jack thought her face was about to melt from the heat of her blush. Dino's smile was replaced with a frown as he leaned closer.

"Are you alright?" She nodded quickly before scrambling to her feet, her palms wiping against her pants until an odd breeze on the back of her left thigh had her going still._ Please no..._ Jack slowly reached back and felt the tear in her pants, her heat sinking.

"What's wr- Oh!" Dino said as he looked and she quickly turned so he wouldn't see. He sat up then moved to get up but Jack held her hands out pleadingly as she blinked back the tears, her face the same shade as a ripe tomato. Dino's features softened as he got to his feet then shrugged out of his coat and held it out to her.

"Here. You can go for the day." He held out his other hand when her shoulders started to curl in and a tear slipped down her cheek, "No no no it isn't your fault. You aren't in trouble. It was my fault, alright?" Her eyes lifted to his, the tears glittering over the panic and fear in the green depths. He lowered his voice even more as he tried to soothe her, "It's okay, Jack. I promise you aren't in any trouble. Take my coat." He held it out again and her trembling fingers reached to close around the olive fabric. He stepped back as she quickly slid the huge coat over her slim frame then clutched the bottom before hurrying to the mansion.

Monty and Berni looked at her oddly when Jack shut the door then sagged against it.

"So... How was your day?" Berni asked as she returned to stripping and cleaning the gun in her lap. Jack glared at her as she yanked off Dino's coat then stared at it clutched tightly in her fists.

"I...I...Dino and he...oh my god." She mumbled incoherently while her eyes grew wider and wider.

"Wait what?" Monty got up to take the coat from her with a frown, "Who's is this?" Jack gulped.

"Dino's." His eyes slid to her.

"Dino? As in Dino Cavallone? Our boss." She nodded and Monty's mouth formed a perfect O, "Why do you have the boss's coat? Why were you with him? Holy shit you _stole _his coat!?" Jack waved her hands frantically.

"I didn't steal it!" Berni jumped up to join them, her expression controlled.

"Monty, you aren't asking the right questions." She turned to Jack then set her hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Is he cute?"

Silence.

Jack stared at Berni, her mouth open.

"W-what?" She asked finally.

"Is he cute? I heard he's supposed to be like our age or something." Berni's head tilted curiously and Jack blinked a few times then flushed pink.

"W-well he's actually really," She mumbled the rest and Berni prodded her cheek.

"What was that?"

"He's really handsome." Jack blurted and a slow cheshire grin edged onto Berni's face.

"Jack's got a crush on the boss."

Scott knocked on the golden crest before pushing the door open so he could slip inside. His dark eyes swept the room and a frown settled on his face when he noticed Jack was missing.

"Where is she?" He asked walking across the creamy carpet, his chin dipping in acknowledgment to Romario who stood silently behind Dino's chair.

"I had to let her go a bit earlier than we agreed." Dino rubbed the back of his neck, "I think I was too much for her. I kept tripping over myself and looking like an idiot." His cheeks turned a soft pink, "She's really pretty so I got nervous." Scott cross his arms over his chest.

"Are you eyeballing my recruit, sit?" The corner of his mouth twitched.

"Ah no not intentionally..."

"Cause if you are," Scott's face grew serious, "I say go for it. When was the last time you acted your age and lived it up? That and you might be the only person that I know who stands a chance at taming the worst of her fears." Dino's gaze narrowed on the man before his desk.

"Are you asking me to woo her?" Scott's shoulders lifted in a shrug but his smile was blatantly sly.

"I didn't ask for anything, sir. I only voiced my opinion concerning your interest in my young associate." Dino looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before shaking his head.

"Sorry to disappoint but I can't do anything even if I wanted to. I leave for Russia in the morning and won't be back for a few months." Scott shrugged again.

"Oh well. Thanks anyway, sir. Have a safe trip." He gave a lazy wave as he turned and left.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack stepped into the foyer and was mildly confused by the sound of footsteps pounding up and down the staircase above her head until she peeked out to see servants stacking suitcases by the front doors while Dino and Romario stood off to the side chatting. Ducking back under the stairs, Jack clutched his coat as she took several deep breaths. _It's okay. You can do this, Jack. All you have to do is hand him the jacket and say thank you. And not die. Dying would be bad. Damn it! Focus!_ She stepped into the open and her heart started pounding when his eyes seemed to land on her immediately, that warm smile of his heating up her cheeks. She hesitated before forcing herself to walk across the gleaming floor, her head down so she wouldn't have to look at his beautiful face and get even more flustered.

"Hey." Damn it she could see his reflection in the floor! He was still smiling at her and Jack quickly closed her eyes then held out his coat.

"_Thankyouforlettingmeborrowit ." Oh my god. He probably thinks I'm an idiot now if he didn't already._There was a brief silence and she couldn't help but peek up at him only to regret it instantly. His smile was so sweet and gentle that she had to fight the urge to check to make sure he _didn't_ have wings. She dragged her eyes back to the floor and on the way down, she saw the tattoos running up his left arm. Wait what kind of an angel had tattoos? _A fallen one._

"Anytime, Jack." He said as his fingers brushed the back of her hand, leaving her whole body tingling.

"What'd you think of the boss?" Jack's eyes narrowed as she deflected his knife with the flat of her own then skipped to the side to slash at his left arm. Scott leapt back to avoid her but Jack kept pressing forward, her blade shifting in her grip to come from below; a gutting barely avoided as he cursed and threw himself to the mat.

"_Why_ did you _do_ that to me?" She hissed, wrapping her hands around the hilt to bring it down at his chest. Scott rolled away, regaining his feet while Jack yanked the blade from the blue foam, her eyes glittering, emerald chips of rage.

"You said you were ready for the next step. Why the fuck are you so mad?" He snapped and grabbed her wrist then squeezed until her knife fell to the floor.

"_Because," She balled up her left hand, "You didn't hand me over to just any_ stranger," She swung at his head and he ducked, "You gave me to the guy in charge of us all!" Her knee came up to smash in his nose but Scott locked her elbow, using it to shove her off balance. As soon as he let go, Jack dove to snatch up her knife.

"It helped," Scott smirked, "You touched him twice." She growled.

"He's as clumsy as a colt! What was I supposed to do!? Let our boss lay in the bushes like a drunk or drown in a fountain?" Scott started to circle slowly and she fell into a crouch, watching him intently.

"You could have. But you couldn't resist touching him." He chuckled at her confusion, "I saw that look when I introduced you two. Your mouth was almost dragging on the floor." Jack flushed and clenched her jaw angrily, "You were stunned when you saw him."

"I _am_ a girl," She said, "I do notice handsome men." Scott lunged and their knives met with a screech, his face inches from hers.

"Doesn't do you any good to notice. Not like you could talk to them." Jack shoved at him but he wouldn't move, his dark eyes holding hers, "And if you can't talk to one, you'll always be alone. Is that what you want?" He whispered, his lids lowering. Jack's anger faltered.

"No..."

"Then stop trying so hard not to be noticed. Stop dressing like a guy, let your hair down, and get over this fear." She swallowed hard.

"I can't." Her voice was barely a thread of sound and Scott's face hardened. His knife hit the mat as he grabbed her shoulders after yanking hers away, her shriek echoing when he forced her down on her stomach. Jack struggled under his body, his chest pressing against her back to keep her pinned to the mat while his hand pulled the elastic from her hair then began to separate the coppery ropes until they were loose around her shoulders. He let her go and Jack shot away, her hair falling into her face when she turned to growl at him. Scott got to his feet, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He said you were pretty, Dipshit. I want you to show him that you're beautiful."

"Why?" She demanded as she shoved back the mass of copper strands.

"Because a Mafioso's life is too short. Live while you can."

"Stop being so jumpy, Dipshit. Remember your training and you'll be fine." Scott said as they walked down the scummy road, the last rays of sun casting a blood red wash over the cruddy buildings.

"I_ so_ want to repeat what happened the last time I was here." Jack's voice was icy as her eyes darted around, following anything that moved. His rolled towards the darkening sky.

"You do realize that as an assassin, you'll have to kill people. Do I have to desensitize you to that as well?" Her gaze flashed to him then back to the street.

"No." Jack rubbed her face and Scott regarded her for a moment.

"Thinking about killing someone and doing it are two different things."

"I know." She mumbled, "But I don't want to do it so much that I no longer feel anything when I _do_ take someone's life."

"Why do you think booze was invented?" Scott nudged her with his elbow, trying to get her to lighten up but Jack only seemed to get more depressed.

"So not only will I become a heartless creature that murders on command but I'll be an alcoholic too? My future is glowing." Scott yanked hard at Jack's braid, making her cry out angrily.

"Stop being so miserable. Here. I'll show you how to have a little fun. Here's our first paying customer." He sauntered up to a skinny little man crouched on the last stair outside the remains of a burned out building, his smile bright as the sun, "You know what day it is." Scott held out his hand while the man dug in his stained hoodie then slapped several crumpled bills into Scott's palm. He did a quick count before folding them and stuffing them into his jacket with a nod which the other man returned.

"I'm a bully now too?" Jack said sarcastically as they continued down the block.

"You're really getting on my nerves tonight, Dipshit. This is another part of your job. Every Monday, we collect our fees for letting this slime work on our territory. It's as lucrative as the boss's wine vineyards and olive plantation combined. You're getting the next one." He pointed to the three woman standing on the street corner and the man that waited half a block away, slumped against the grimy bricks, "They're pretty well trained here so all you've gotta do is walk up and hold out your hand. If they give you any shit, flash your piece and that ought to quiet 'em down. Now go." Jack stumbled as he shoved her forward but she caught herself and calmly began walking to the pimp. The women eyed her curiously when she passed, Jack nodding politely before turning her gaze back to the man who watched her with his dark, shifty eyes.

"How's it going, buddy?" Jack said lightly as she held out her hand.

"What the fuck is this?" He spat, looking her over, "You Scotty boy's new bitch?" She felt her stomach clench angrily. Ignoring his words, Jack forced a smile.

"I'm his apprentice. Now cough up your fee before I make you a soprano." She wiggled her fingers for emphasis. He pushed away from the wall to step towards her.

"Bitch you ain't gettin' no cash from me. Shit like you is why a man needs a hoe. Thinking you're some bad ass shit cause you can run your mouth and-" Jack clenched her fist then slammed it into his mouth hard enough to push him back against the wall.

"Listen up, dirtbag," She snarled with her fist lifted to smash into his face again if he so much as moved an inch, "I've dealt with too many assholes to stand here and take crap from a man who's gotta force women to make his money. You aren't scary. You aren't strong and you aren't bad enough to take me on so how's about being a good little _bitch_," Her lips twisted in a cruel smile, "And paying me. My. Fucking. Money. Hmm?" Jack barely had time to duck the punch he threw at her and she drove her fist into his gut before grabbing his head and bringing her knee up. He screamed as his nose flattened but she wasn't done as she brought her foot up to catch him dead on between the legs.

He hit the ground with his hands clamped between his thighs, whining like a dog and Jack leaned over to dig through his pockets until she found a wad of bills. She peeled off eight hundred then dropped the rest on his tear streaked face.

"Let's not do this again next time, kay?" She said sweetly then turned to walk back down the block to Scott. As she passed the trio of hookers, Jack held out three of the bills without looking at them.

"Good girl." Scott smiled when she reached him and held out the last of the money, "Just don't forget you can't save them all." Her eyes lifted to his, his gaze steady and sad.

"I know." She said softly as she looked away.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack set her tray down then plopped into the chair with a groan, her body slumping back.

"Ugh..."

"Stop whining." She didn't bother to open her eyes and glare at Scott when he sat next to her, his chair scraping gently against the linoleum floor.

"Shut up." She mumbled then jerked when he kicked her chair, "You're such an asshole." He gave her a dirty look before picking up his sandwich and taking a bite.

"You're a dumb ass, Dipshit."

"Stop calling me that." Jack said half heartedly as she grabbed her own sandwich then took a bite.

"No."

"Yes."

"Shut up."

"Make me." Scott jabbed her in the side while she took a drink from her bottled water causing her to spit it out across the table. One of the cooks gave her a dark look as he walked past.

"What'd you do that for?!" Jack hissed, quickly grabbing napkins to mop up the mess while Scott went on eating.

"You're a pain in the ass." He took a swig of his own water and ignored the icy glare she sent him.

"You aren't the easiest to deal with yourself." Scott didn't reply and they fell into silence, their elbows occasionally fighting for control over the table edge until they finished their meal to sit quietly. Jack yawned then peered at him from the corner of her eye.

"Was your mentor an ass too? Do you have to keep up the tradition or something?" Scott leaned back, crossing his legs at the ankles as he looked at the table, his eyes far away.

"He was." Jack waited and when nothing else came, she nudged his thigh with her knee.

"And? Can you tell me more about him? We've been together for five months and I don't know anything about you." He blinked then turned his face to her, "I don't even know why you joined the Mafia. How old were you when you did?"

"Twenty four."

"Okay now _why_ did you join? Money, glory, honor...?" She gestured for him to fill in the blanks and he clenched his jaw for a second before answering.

"My younger brother, Micheal, got mixed up with a family..."

_There was banging on the front door and he rolled over to squint at the clock. Who the fuck would be knocking at three in the morning? Throwing back his covers, Scott got out of bed to walk through the cold hallway and into the living room, the door vibrating from the force of the blows._

"_Hold your fucking horses!" He yelled as he flipped the locks then opened the door with a growl, his eyes going from the man's face to the badge on his chest. In that split second, he knew. The officer didn't even have time to open his mouth before Scott's knees gave out and he hit the welcome mat, his lifeless eyes staring past the cop into the street. Micheal..._

_At the station, down in the morgue, Scott made himself take deep breaths and ignore the smell of blood and formaldehyde as he stood next to the steel table draped with a white sheet. The doctor grasped the edge of it then pulled it down so that Micheal's pale, lifeless face was visible._

"_Is this your brother, Mr. Ropoza?" He smacked the doctor's hands away to yank the sheet down revealing Micheal's naked body. Holes. Torn flesh. Pale skin. They'd turned him into the human version of Swiss cheese._

"_What exactly happened?" Scott choked as his wide eyes darted to the officer by the door._

"_Sir we can't-"_

"_FUCKING TELL ME!" He screamed bringing his fists down on the table, "They murdered my brother! I want to know WHY!" The officer huffed._

"_From what we know, your brother was a runner for the Belltera family. He was abducted by a rival family and held hostage. What the other family didn't know was your brother was carrying two million worth of uncut diamonds." The officer gestured to the neat slice that ran from Micheal's groin to mid-belly. "The Belltera went to retrieve the jewels and in the process, they killed everyone in the household." Scott looked back at his younger brother's lifeless face, tears swimming in his dark blue eyes._

"_They murdered their own man. They murdered him for fucking rocks!?" He whispered through a tear thickened throat as he leaned against the table, "Fuck...Micheal. I told you...I told you to stay away from that damn it, I told you." His sobs echoed in the small, steel room as his body curled in on itself until his forehead rested against the death cooled cheek of his sibling._

"_Mr. Ropoza...It's time to leave." The officer said gently when he stepped forward to grasp Scott's elbow. Scott cupped the blood matted strands of dark gold hair and placed a kiss to his brother's temple._

"_I won't let this go." He whispered then straightened._

"_Sir please leave it to the police to-"_

"_Go fuck yourself." Scott snarled before shoving past the officer to leave the cold, lifeless room._

"_You're pathetic." Parisi sneered while he watched the younger man heave his guts out onto the concrete, the body of his first kill steaming in the damp night air, "You can't handle this shit. Get the fuck out." Smoke curled past his lips as he spoke, the soft glow of the cigarette casting a reddish light in his black eyes. Scott's hand clutched around the dull blade he'd been forced to use as another wave of nausea slammed into him but all that came out was sour spit._

"_No." He rasped._

"_You don't have what it takes, Dumbfuck."_

"_I do." Parisi stepped across the short distance to bring his boot up then grind it down on Scott's hand. _

"_No. You don't. A real killer doesn't puke after he does his job. He moves on. Sissy."_

"_Shut up." Scott yanked his hand away, twisting to sit on the concrete and stare up at his mentor, "You don't know fucking shit about me."_

"_I know why you're here, Dumbfuck. Revenge is one hell of a motive but it won't last forever. It's gonna cool like your brother," Rage lit up like flames in Scott's eyes, "And you'll be left with nothing but a bloody knife and no future. Get out now." He tried to get to his feet only for the older man to shove him back down._

"_Fuck. You. Fuck you and your fucking lessons and your fucking remarks and fuck this!" He threw the knife at his mentor's feet, his arms stretching out in a bring it on pose, "Fuck you, Parisi. You can stop teaching me. Get me kicked out of the Cavallone. Put me on a fucking hit list but I _will not fucking quit_. I won't let my brother's murderers get away with it. I'll fucking learn what I need and I'll kill them. I'll fucking kill. Every. Last. One." Parisi reached into his suit jacket and drew out one of his Glocks. Scott didn't back down as the muzzle was placed against his forehead. The pair were still, their eyes locked for several minutes before Parisi smiled and lowered the gun, the silver flames etched along the barrel gleaming in the moonlight when he slapped it gently against Scott's cheek._

"_Well if you won't quit then here. You'll be needing this." He took a long drag of his cigarette after Scott took the gun, holding it in both hands, "Use it like we'll use you and everyone will win in the end. Now get off your ass, Dumbfuck. We've got work to do."_

_Looking up from his bottle of vodka, Parisi raised a brow at Scott as he stepped into the dim room then leaned against the door, his eyes hollow._

"_Well?" Parisi picked up the full shot glass by his hand, "Did you finish it?" The young blond man nodded, the Glock in his hand trembling._

"_It's done. I killed the last of them."_

"_The boss'll be proud to hear that." Parisi held the shot up in a salute, "Welcome to the Cavallone, Dumbfuck." He tossed it back with a hearty sigh then refilled the stout glass again. Scott stared at the floor._

"_What do I do now?" He whispered and Parisi stopped with the glass to his lips._

"_What the fuck do you mean? You stay with the family. You kill people." He takes out the matching Glock and lays it on the table, "And when the Reaper comes for ya, you take your last drink," He tosses the vodka back, "Your last smoke," A quick drag of the cigarette held between his fingers, "And you die." Scott eyes lifted to his mentor's._

"_Yeah...you're right." Parisi rolled his eyes as he pushed out the chair next to him._

"_Sit your fucking ass down and have a drink." He pours another full shot then slides it over when Scott sits. They look at each other when Scott grabbed the small glass, "You make me proud." Parisi said gruffly before clapping him on the shoulder, "Now take that shot like a man and there better be no fucking coughing afterward!"_

Jack stared at Scott, her mouth open.

"I...You didn't have to...Jesus..." He pierced her with a hard look.

"By the way, Dipshit, I was never a mentor until you entered the program. I asked that I never become one either yet Romario saw something in you." He jabbed her shoulder with a finger, "And figured we'd be good for each other." Jack sat in silence for a moment before chuckling darkly.

"Someone has to replace you when you kick it, old man. Not my fault I'm the only one bad ass enough to do it." Scott scowled.

"Well ain't you special?"


	12. Chapter 12

_That stupid old man. I bet he forgot to come_ Jack thought while wandering the back garden, her eyes sweeping the manicured hedges for any sight of Scott's blond head. Stopping next to a gazebo covered in climbing roses, she absently lifted a drooping bloom to her nose. The thunk of the knife burying itself into the wood centimeters from her face had her jerking back to spin into a crouch, her eyes wide. Another knife broke through the hedge to slam into the grass between her feet and Jack leapt back in time for three more to whistle through the air, each skimming across her back to slice the thin fabric of her shirt when she took off behind the gazebo.

"Run, Dipshit! Run!" Scott cackled before he burst out of the bushes, the thin blades flashing in his hands.

"What the fuck do you think you are!? A god damn ninja?!" Jack shrieked as she leapt a hedge then rolled under a stone bench to catch her breath.

"Ninjas ain't got shit on me." He whispered gleefully as he landed next to the bench then threw the next knife when she scrambled from under the stone. It sliced along her side and she cried out but knew better than to stop.

"You're senile, you old fucker!" She yelled over her shoulder before darting behind a group of tall lavender bushes then moved in a low crouch to follow another set of hedges further away. Jack could hear him humming happily as he ambled at a leisurely pace after her. Trying to be quick, she ran low, rolling across a gravel path at the feet of a wandering guard, who stared at her curiously before continuing his rounds, and she peeked over the trimmed leaves to find Scott. He stood across the grounds by the lavender, leaning around them with a knife at the ready._ HA! Payback time!_ Jack grinned evilly as she closed the distance between her and the gazebo and grabbed the knife, wrenching it from the wood before peering over another hedge in time to see him step around the bushes.

She darted forward, crawling over hedges then dropping back to the grass until she was close enough to see him moving slowly on the other side of the lavender. A chuckled burbled in her throat but she swallowed it back, her heart pounding, as she inched forward to crawl between the roots of two bushes. His shoes passes inches from her face and Jack waited for him to move further down before she gathered her legs under her then leapt.

"You're mine!" She howled as her blade slashed at his lower back but caught a button off the front of his shirt instead when he whirled around. Jack snarled when he dropped all but one of his knives, his face contorted in a feral smile. She darted forward but he slashed downward forcing her to dodge to the side before trying again, her blade ripping across his thigh, a thin line of blood oozing down the exposed skin to soak into the ruined material. The heel of Scott's hand slammed into her shoulder to send her rolling across the grass, her feet quickly getting pulled back under her as she crouched and watched him touch his wound.

"Oh ho ho, Dipshit." His fingertips came away stained, "Good job but you've still got three more hits before you tie and I've only got one to win." Jack ignored his words, her thighs tensing before she sprang, like a cat, for him. Scott raised his knife and the metal collided at the hilts, his smile faltering when Jack used the last of her momentum to bring her feet up and plant them on his chest. His back slammed into the ground as she flipped off of him like a springboard then landed with a soft thunk in the grass. Scott rolled quickly but before he could regain his feet, her blade licked across his shoulder seconds before her teeth sank into the back of his neck.

"Jesus Christ!" He yelled while trying to shake her but Jack only held on tighter until finally, Scott flipped onto his back, pinning her to the ground with an oomph. His elbow slammed into her ribs making her mouth open in a gasp and he took advantage of her pain to spin his body so that he pinned her to the ground, his knife pressed under her chin. Jack growled up into his face halfheartedly but her fingers uncurled from the handle of her knife.

"God damn it, Jack." Scott grabbed the back of his neck "What the fuck do you think you are? An animal?" His palm came away with a small smear of blood and he glared at her.

"I...I just..." She panted, limp in the cool grass, "I got...carried away. That was kinda...fun." Scott looked at her and the way that her panting mouth curled up into a grin at the edges, her pupils large.

"Careful there, Dipshit." He warned, her eyes flashing to him, "Enjoy the hunt too much and you'll become a heartless creature that kills on command." Her words thrown back into her face had the desired effect, the pleasure draining from her face, "But that doesn't mean that you can't enjoy it. Just remember who you are when you're done." He moved off of her to sit in the grass at her side, his right hand vanishing into his jacket before reappearing with one of his guns, the dappled sunlight filtering through the leaves making the flames shine and flicker as he laid it on her stomach.

"You've come a long way in five months, Jack. It's time I pass this on." Her fingers curled around the grip as her eyes flew to his face. Scott ruffled her hair after a few moments of silence, "Yeah you're welcome, Dipshit." He let out an oomph when she slammed into him, her arms tight around his neck.

"Promise me that I won't be getting the other one for a long time." Jack whispered, the tears thick in her voice, her face buried against his neck. Scott slowly wrapped his arms around her, his eyes staring up at the blue sky.

"You know I can't make that promise."

**~~One Month Later~~**

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked when Monty joined her on the path that led to the back garden.

"Serio said to meet him here. You?" He grinned as he loped at her side, the sun gleaming off his messy black hair

"Same." She glanced at him, "Do you think they're gonna have us fight in the garden?" Monty shrugged.

"It's more room than the gym. Hey there they are." Scott and Serio waited just outside the garden proper, the rolling green lawn spreading out behind them. Breaking into a jog, the two hurried to their mentors and looked curiously at the clips they held in their hands.

"It's been while since you two have gone head to head so today, we're all gonna play a game." Scott handed the clip to Jack. She popped one of the bullets free to inspect it before trading the new clip out with the one currently in her Glock.

"Rubber bullets. Awesome." Monty flashed Jack a smile, "I wonder how bad these babies hurt?"

"Let's find out." Scott pulled his gun then squeezed the trigger all in one smooth motion and Jack cried out as her right leg gave out, pain lancing up her thigh, "Pretty damn bad but not as bad as the real thing." Jack clutched her leg while she glared up at him.

"Motherfucker!" She ground out from between clenched teeth, "I should-" Her gun started to lift.

"You should _not_ finish pointing that gun at me." Scott warned as he aimed at her again. Letting her hand fall, she huffed angrily.

"Let's get on with this before you waste the rest of your bullets," Serio gestured to the garden, "The four of us are gonna play the Mafia version of laser tag. Scott and I are immune to tag out but if one of you two is hit by anyone, you're out and the other recruit wins."

"The prize is three days of vacation from training."

"I could use three days without you." Jack growled after getting up, her eyes narrowing at Scott, who snorted.

"My money is on Cupcake." She looked away as Serio cleared his throat.

"Shall we begin?" Scott aimed at Jack.

"Yup." The bang set all of them in motion, Jack's heart pounding when the bullet grazed her shoulder as she spun to run, hell bent, for the tall bushes by the wall. The muscles between her shoulders were tensed the whole way, waiting to feel the sting of a bullet but she reached the bushes unharmed and dove into them. She turned to peer out only to find the lawn clear. _Crap crap crap_ she thought as her eyes searched the grounds. She hadn't paid attention to which direction Monty had gone and he was her main target. Her gaze flicked to the left when movement caught her eye and Jack had to stop herself from chuckling when she spotted a quick flash of messy black hair. This game was as good as hers.

Jack scurried through the dirt and dead leaves until she was across from where she'd spotted him. Another glimpse of that mop had a wide smile creeping along her lips while she measured the distance from her current cover to the low brick wall she would make a dash for. It wasn't too far and if she kept low, she could make it easily. Grasping her Glock in both hands, Jack did a last, quick sweep of the area before leaping forward into the open. It wasn't until she'd almost reached the wall that a shot rang out to ping off the grass inches from her foot. Jumping to the side, she searched for the shooter as she dove for cover, her gaze finding him right before her body rolled against the stone. It was Monty who had shot at her and he was across the yard moving fast for the cover she'd just abandoned. _Who the hell is-_ Jack didn't get to finish her thought as Serio's grinning face popped over the edge of the wall, his hair mussed.

"Gotcha, Jack-O." The muzzle of his gun appeared but before he had a chance to aim, fear snapped Jack's hands up and she pulled the trigger.

"Yowch!" Serio dropped his gun as a bruise began to discolor the skin on the heel of his hand and he rolled out of sight to duck back under cover. Grabbing his gun, Jack stuffed it in her waistband then scrambled to her feet. She had to find Monty! Running back the way she came, she was glad when the cool darkness closed over her and gave her the chance to catch her breath while she listened for the sound of movement in the bushes. Unfortunately, silence had descended in their little part of the garden, making Jack nervous. Serio was out of the game as long as she had his gun and she knew Monty's general location but Scott...he had completely vanished. Out of all of them, he was the one that worried her the most.

Jack gritted her teeth. If she didn't want to get shot by that sadistic jerk again, she had to end this game quick. Moving silently, she inched in the last direction she'd seen Monty, her gun clutched tightly and kept at the ready. It took a painfully long time for Jack to reach the end of the bushes and peer out at the small grove of decorative trees surrounding a private grotto with a marble statue and bench. Her mouth dropped open when she saw Scott standing at the water's edge, his hands in his pockets. _He's not even looking for us! What a jerk!_ Jack brought her gun up to sight right between his shoulder blades, _Maybe I'll get lucky and he'll fall in. _Her finger twitched but not enough to pull the trigger and she swallowed, hesitating. Did she really want to shoot him in the back?

Getting to her feet, Jack was about the break cover when Monty leapt from one of the trees (sorta like a monkey) and slammed into Scott, the two men sliding across the grass, their hands locked in a fight for Monty's gun. Heart shooting into her throat, Jack stepped forward, her arm coming up in a perfect arc, her finger pulling the trigger back without thought. Monty cried out as his body spasmed and he slid off Scott's chest into the water, his hands flattened over the spot high on his ribs where her bullet had struck. Scott's eyes flew to her face then widened when she brought the muzzle of her gun down to aim at him, the shot echoing off the wall as the bulled slammed into his side. A smile twisted her lips into a cruel grin when he scowled at her, his face red.

"Oops." Jack chuckled.


	13. Chapter 13

Glancing over the back of the couch, Jack was surprised to see Scott in the doorway of the lounge, his dark eyes locked on her.

"You still mad cause I shot you?" She teased just to watch his eyes narrow dangerously.

"Shut up, Dipshit." He moved into the room, his powerful body seeming to fill up the space, "I won't be around tomorrow. A group of us is being sent to take care of a boundary spat on the other side of the city so you'll get another day off but when I get back," His hand grabbed her braid then wrapped the copper rope loosely around his fist, "You and me got permission to do some freelance jobs. I want to start you on your focus early. Got it?"

"Yeah." Jack gazed up at him, "Why can't I come tomorrow?" Scott tugged gently on her braid, drawing her head back.

"Sorry, Jack. Members only." She sighed.

"Bring me back a present, old man." Her eyes twinkled mischievously making him smile.

"Cheeky little fucker." Jack grinneded and his eyes moved to her lips. Slowly, Scott leaned down, Jack's cheeks turning red as she closed her eyes, her heart pounding in her chest_. Oh my god is he...!?_ His lips brushed her forehead.

"I'm proud of you, Jack." He said softly before pulling away, "Be good while I'm gone."

"I will." Jack wiped at her damp cheeks after the door closed behind him.

"Then he was all flying through the air and he body slammed Scott right to the ground which was stupid cause you could have shot him instead." Jack said as she walked backwards in front of Monty and Berni.

"That's more your thing while I like to beat them to a pulp. Plus I looked bad ass after I jumped from the tree." Monty wagged his eyebrows at Berni who giggled.

"I'm sure you looked like a flying gorilla." Berni said and Jack snorted at the crestfallen look on Monty's face.

"I did not!"

"You did, actually. It was pretty funny." She made monkey sounds and watched as her roommate turned several shades of red, "Ah you know I'm just-" Jack stopped when she backed up into someone, turning quickly to apologize but froze when she saw it was Romario.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to." She bowed her head as he stared at her, the edges of his mouth pulled down.

"You two stay here. Jack, come with me." He turned on his heel and she cast a quick look over her shoulder at her friends before she hurried after him towards his office. As they moved down the hall, Jack's stomach tightened when she noticed his hands were balled into fists. Romario stepped aside to gesture her in after he opened the door, his eyes avoiding hers when she glanced up at him before slipping inside.

"Sir have I done-" The words died on her tongue when something on his desk caught her attention. Her hand flew to the small of her back and the reassuring bulge of her Glock was still there but...why was its twin on Romario's desk?

"Sir...?" Jack whispered as her body began to shake. No...

"I am sorry for your loss, Miss Jacaruso. So," His voice hitched, "Sorry."_ NO!_ Her knees gave out but her hands caught the edge of the desk, the only thing holding her up as she stared down at the silver etched gun lying on the green blotter. Tears dripped down her cheeks to splash onto the cold metal and she noticed absently that several of the drops that rolled off came away dark. She closed her eyes.

"How?" Her voice was nothing more than raw pain.

"His group was ambushed in a park. It wasn't the family we were led to believe was intruding but the Timore. They," He had to stop and clear his throat, "They opened fire on our men and the civilian children. There were no survivors." Jack choked on the bile that surged up from her roiling stomach but she fought it back only to lose the battle against the worst of her tears. Sobs made her shoulders heave and slowly, she caved, sliding to the floor in a ball of misery.

"He died trying to protect the children. He died a hero." Romario added in a whisper and Jack moaned as her anguish consumed her. Her mentor, the man she trusted and respected and idolized, was gone. The first scream of pain wrenched itself from her soul to claw its way out her throat and dimly, Jack was aware of the office door flying open, voices, footsteps, hands, Monty, screams, echoes, tears, pain, the pain that tore at her and dragged her down into the darkest pit of hell. The pain that cracked and split and rent her core to tatters until there was nothing left but an image of those blue eyes and that God damned cocky grin. He was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

The snow white lily petals fluttered in the soft summer breeze, Jack's red rimmed eyes lifting from the fresh turned dirt to watch. Several hours had passed since the last chair had been folded, the last flower placed, and the last man departed yet she still stood at the foot of his grave hoping it was nothing but a dream. Unfortunately, each glance at the headstone was a stab of reality to her crippled heart. Jack closed her eyes and willed herself to feel something, anything, but the numbness that had seeped into her brain after Monty had taken her from Romario's office several days ago.

Nothing. Her shoulders sagged and she opened her eyes again to look at the black stone. Tracing the engraving with her gaze, Jack swallowed back tears. He'd been three weeks away from turning thirty five. The tears won against her flagging strength to roll down her cheeks then drip off her jaw onto her snowy shirt. He was such an ass, so arrogant and proud with that cocky swagger and infuriating smile. She hated the way he tricked her and the way he pushed and forced and demanded perfection. But then when she performed to expectation, that smile, slow and sweet, would spread across his face and the pain would suddenly be worth it.

The soft swish of cloth was the only indication of his presence and Jack didn't bother to wipe the grief from her face before she looked at him. Dino's golden gaze was on the row of fresh graves, moving slowly as he read each name. Finally, he turned to her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it in time for the service." His voice was as gentle as the breeze that tousled his golden mane. Jack turned back to the grave. Whatever. She didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. There was no one left in her life that she could trust. Her fists clenched when he spoke again, "You'll receive the next two weeks off then I expect you back on the job." Jack looked over her shoulder at him. He'd moved closer and was now within arms reach.

"Jack." His eyes were soft with pity as he reached for her, "I'm so sor-"

"Touch me and I will blow your brains out." Dino's eyes flared, his fingers stopping inches from her arm before Jack whirled to stalk past him. As she walked away, she almost hoped he's do or say _something_ so that she'd have an outlet for the pain that suddenly flooded every inch of her being.

"Sir?" Romario looked over the top of his newspaper to find Jack, or what was left of her, standing in his doorway. She fiddled with the length of belt that was now needed to hold her pants up as she peered at him, her face thin and sharp.

"Yes?"

"Yesterday was the last day of my mourning period and I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Her eyes went to the floor in shame, "I-I've been keeping up with most of my practices so I'm not completely out of shape." She added lamely when he sat back in his chair, steepling his fingers under his chin.

"Miss Jacaruso, you don't look well enough-"

"I-I know. I'm sorry but I c-can't get much t-t-to stay down but it's g-getting better." Jack said quickly as she curled in on herself like a beaten dog. He started to shake his head.

"I don't think-"

"Please!" She gasped, lurching forward, eyes wide with fear, "Please, sir. I can't stay inside any longer. Please just let me go a-a-a-and collect today's fees from our...his...the route. Please." His lips thinned and he looked away to think for a moment before looking back.

"Alright." After Jack took off into the foyer, Romario pulled out his phone. It rang once on the other end.

"Yes, sir?"

"Scott's girl is heading your way. Keep an eye on her."

"Yes, sir."

_Damn it's good to be back._ Jack took a deep breath and grinned. This was what she needed. She approached a group of working ladies decked out in their finest as they chattered on the street corner, their wolf whistles and cat calls making her blush as she drew closer.

"Hey ladies." Jack waved, laughing.

"Yo Jacky girl is back!"

"Jack-O you're lookin' good!"

"Git your skinny ass over here and help us work this corner!"

"Sorry, ladies but, I'm on duty." She jerked a thumb in the direction of the three pimps grouped together down the block, "I gotta slap your old men around. You stay out of trouble now." Jack turned then continued on down to the men who watched her approach.

"Morning, boys." She held out her hand and they slapped their fee down on her palm, " You should hook up a hose and give the girls a spray down. It'd cool them off and attract some customers." Jack said as she counted the bills then stuck them in an inside pocket of her jacket.

"We'll think about it." One of them said as he eyed her, "Sorry to hear about Scotty boy, by the way. He was good people." Jack looked away.

"Yeah...the best."

"And cause we liked him and you ain't bad either, we'll let you know that there's someone here who don't belong." Her emerald eyes narrowed.

"Where?" The pimp gestured down the street.

"At the Edge. He's been trying to collect fees and we ain't heard that the place changed hands so things been a little tense."

"I'll go check it out. Thanks." She said before loping down the cracked sidewalk across the few blocks until she reached the end of Cavallone territory, Edge Ave. Stuffing her hands into her front pockets, Jack strutted up the nicer side of town, her eyes flicking back and forth from face to face as she moved up the small hill looking for anyone suspicious. Something moving quick from the corner of her eye had Jack stopping in her tracks as a woman with brown hair and gray blue eyes ran at her, the large smile on her pretty face fading when she stopped to stare at Jack.

"Do you need something, ma'am?" She asked politely more than a little confused as to why this stranger had run up to her. The woman looked a little more than heartbroken as she asked in accented Italian,

"Do...Do you know Scott? Scott Ropoza?" The woman couldn't have done any more damage than if she'd taken a knife and stabbed Jack in the heart. Looking away from the stranger, Jack growled.

"He's dead." The woman paled, stumbling back like Jack had just back handed her and Jack looked to the woman with her mouth open, ready to demand why she wanted to know when she saw him. Standing at the top of the hill watching the tourists flood by, was a man in a suit and a fedora with a red sash around the brim. Shock rampaged through her veins like lightning at the sight._ Timore._ A snarl tore up Jack's throat before she shoved past the woman to pound up the hill, her eyes locked on the man but as soon as she began to move faster than those around her, his eyes latched onto her and he took off into Cavallone territory, one hand clasping the Timore signature look to his head.

Her smile turned feral with hunt lust when she took the first street to her right and darted down it, catching glimpses of the man down the narrow alleys as she began to gain on him until suddenly they were neck and neck. Pulling her gun, Jack waited for the next alley before she snapped up the split second opportunity and fired. She missed, cursing under her breath as the next building started to fly by before the gaping mouth of the next alley flashed to her left.

"Fuck!" She let her body fall into a roll when the bastard leveled his own gun at her to take a wild pot shot before the next building was between them again_. I can't let this go much further or someone else is gonna get hurt. _Putting on a burst of speed, Jack ignored the burning in her thighs as her legs pumped and she prayed she could get just enough time to line up a shot. She skidded in the mouth of the alley, both hands grasping the butt of the gun tightly as she leveled it and a heartbeat later, he was right in her sights. Jack pulled the trigger and watched the man's body jerk back to fly in a graceful arc before slamming into the ground.

Adrenaline and instinct dictating her body more than her brain was, Jack moved in after him, her gun raised in case he decided to level his own on her but when she reached him, she saw the gleaming black metal lying several feet out of his reach. She stepped over, still aiming at him, then scooped up the extra gun and jammed it into her waistband before slinking towards him, her smile leaving bloodlust behind and taking a dip straight into crazy.

"Awww." A chuckle had her shoulders shaking, tears springing to the corners of her eyes. Her luck was unbelievable! This would be the start of her revenge and, dear God, she could taste the syrupy sweetness like blood on her tongue, "Well lookie here." Another crazy little giggle as she moved forward, her grin nothing but teeth. The man, more like boy, trembled under her gleaming gaze and held up his hand, the other too busy pressing against the wound in his shoulder.

"H-Hey now. I wasn't doin' nuthin. I was just out for a w-walk and-" The Glock's warm muzzle rested against his forehead with a soft click and he made an odd urk sound when he swallowed, "P-please..." He whispered as he stared up at her with eyes too large for his young face. Jack's head tilted. Where the fuck was Dario recruiting now? The middle school? This kid wasn't even old enough to shave yet here he was carrying a gun and stalking the wrong neighborhood like he owned it. Kids these days...

"How old are you?" She demanded.

"Sixteen."

"Old enough to die then." Jack laughed softly and slid her finger behind the trigger guard. The boy's eyes slammed shut.

"The Lord is my Shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: He leadeth me beside the still water. He restoreth my soul-" The bang echoed off the faces of the buildings and the boy's body slumped back, his eyes staring up at the sky above. Jack looked around before holstering her gun then grabbed the knife tucked into her back pocket, the blade flicking out with a snap. Crouching next to the boy's head, she grabbed his hair to hold his limp neck still as the blade bit into the skin of his forehead. It didn't take long for her to finish then step back to admire her work. Her old name,_ Mirella,_ oozed in his paling skin and she picked up his fallen hat then dropped it over his face. _Enjoy, Dario._ She wiped her blade clean then turned to head back and finish collecting fees when she froze.

Framed in the alley mouth was a Cavallone man, his eyes hard as obsidian.

"What the_ fuck_ did you just do?"

Heli: *slowly hitting head against desk* No Rhage since I finished this story. He's gone and I don't know where he went. He left his daughter, Ven, in charge so I've been drawing (she's my new drawing muse) or I've been trying to work out a Harvest Moon or Blue Exorcist fan fix. *goes back to hitting head against desk and sighs*


	15. Chapter 15

HelI: For those of you who bother reading this, I forgot to mention that chapter thirteen has a corresponding short in Al Dente (Not so Forbidden) and fourteen has one as well (Transcend). I forget to mention them in the wednesday update. Sorry!

Stumbling through the doors and onto the cream carpet, Jack snarled at the two men in suits that had pushed her but her pathetic little growl was drown out by a roar, her head whipping around to face the front of the room and the golden god that strode towards her.

"What were you thinking?!" Dino's voice bit into her like a whip making Jack jerk back, her eyes wide. _Holy shit. Is this the same guy as before? _He kept moving towards her, his body tight with anger as he leveled a finger at her.

"You are no longer on patrol until I decide you're mentally capable-"

"You can't do this!" Jack said desperately while scrambling to her feet.

"I can." Dino snarled, "And I am. After that little display on the street, I don't want you leaving this property. I _will not_ have you destroying my family's name because-"

"I quit." She stepped forward and Dino's eyes widened in surprise then narrowed before his hand reached out.

"Alright. Give me the guns." Jack froze.

"No." Dino stalked closer as his golden gaze flashed dangerously.

"I won't let you shame his memory by misusing them and if you don't hand them over, you don't leave this room. Give them to me."

"Are you threatening me?" She asked, incredulous and the edge of those perfect lips ticked up in a wicked smile.

"You don't think I'm stupid enough to let you loose on the public while the Cavallone name is still attached to you, huh?" Jack's throat worked hard as her eyes darted to the window, "Try it and I promise you won't make it five steps." Her eyes went back to his face, "Give me the guns, Jack."

"No." She whispered.

"Then stay." Her knees buckled and though she tried to fight it, the pain washed over her until she was kneeling at Dino's feet, her sobs soft and keening. Something rough brushed her cheek gently.

"I'm sorry." He murmured.

Dino ran his fingers through his hair as he leaned back in his chair, staring over the top of the leather at the stars glinting in the dark sky.

"What would you like to do with her, sir?" Romario asked softly from one of the matching oxblood chairs across the desktop. Watching the stars, Dino's smooth brow furrowed with a frown.

"I can't punish her. I should but I can't. She didn't necessarily do anything wrong. It's just the way that she did it. " He murmured against his wrist, his fingers tightening in his hair.

"Shall I start searching for another mentor?" His golden gaze drifted down to his right hand man and Dino stared at him absently for several minutes.

"No..." He said slowly, "Before I left for Russia, Scott requested that I work with her after I returned and considering the circumstances, it would make more sense for me to take her on permanently than to force her to trust another man." Romario leaned forward in his chair.

"But, sir, between your businesses and dealing with the Timore, will you have enough time to teach her?" Dino's handsome face broke into his usual smile.

"No she'll have to learn on the job." His head tilted playfully to the side, "I've got faith in her though. She is Scott's apprentice after all." Romario sat back in his chair, crossing his ankle over his knee, a smile making his mustache twitch.

"As you wish, sir." The two men fell into silence, the dim lamplight glowing gently off the the stout glass on Dino's desk after he set it on the burgundy blotter.

"You know," He said with an amused smirk, "Sometimes I wonder what he was trying to do by sticking Jack with me." Romario shrugged then tossed back the last of his scotch.

"You could never know with Scott. He was a crafty fox just like Parisi; God rest their souls." Dino's caramel gaze watched the older man rise to his feet with a sigh, "Good night, sir."

"Good night, Romario. I'll see you in the morning." Romario shook his head at the sly gleam in his boss's eye.

The sound of the lock beeping open roused Jack from her sleep long enough for her to roll onto her stomach. It was probably just Monty coming back to grab something he forgot after he left earlier and was nothing for her to worry-

"What the fuck!?" Hands grabbed the blankets at her feet and started to whisk them away, with Jack scrambling after only to come nose to chest with Dino. He smiled in the dim light from the hallway as he dropped the blankets on the floor.

"Get up," He said cheerfully, "You're late for your new job." Jack stared at him and sat back on her heels.

"What?" Dino stuffed his hands into the pockets of his coat (it was summer...why was he wearing it?), that goofy grin still plastered on his face.

"You're my student now. Come on. Get up," He gestured for her to get out of bed, "We've got things to do." Jack slid off the mattress to stand next to him, her eyes intent on his grinning face.

"Why are you doing this? Yesterday, you were ready to kill me." Her expression was guarded and Dino bent down to gather her blankets in his arms.

"Well," He started to make her bed much to her confusion, "You're still a recruit in our training program and before he died, your mentor did ask me a favor so," His long fingers smoothed the bottom edge of the blankets under the mattress, "I'm combining the two to save time." Dino flashed a wicked smile at her as he straightened. Jack just stared at him and Dino pulled his phone from his pocket, dropping it under her bed in the process. He clambered down onto his knees to search for it while Jack knelt and picked the cell up, noting the cracked screen and scuffed, dented edges. She held it out when he stood back up. As Dino reached for it, his gaze lowered to the scar on her chest visible over the edge of her tank top and Jack slapped her hand over it quickly.

"Do I have to wear my suit?" She growled.

"No. We won't be leaving the estate today and even then," He swiped at the screen, frowning, "I don't know if I'll require that you wear one. You might do better blending in." She skirted around him to her dresser and pulled out a set of clean clothes before heading into the bathroom, a scowl on her face.

Twenty minutes later, she stepped out to find Dino reclined on her bed, his phone resting on his stomach while her duffel lay at his feet.

"You'll want to pack your stuff so you can move into your new room." Jack's eyes drifted over to Monty's empty bed, "Don't worry. You'll still be able to see your friends." Dino said gently as he rolled off her bed, tripped over his shoelaces then sprawled on the carpet. Jack flushed and walked over to grab the back of his jacket, helping him to his feet.

"Thanks." Another blinding smile and she looked away as she began to move around the room to gather her meager belongings. Once everything was packed away and the bag tossed over her shoulder, Jack turned to Dino who leaned against the door. He perked up then opened it and they stepped into the hall, his hand reaching for the strap. Jack leaned away.

"What are you doing?" She asked stiffly when he gave her a confused look.

"I was going to carry your bag." Dino said in a small voice and Jack looked him straight in the eye.

"No offense, sir but, I'm your employee. I carry _your_ stuff not _you_ carry mine. So..." Her eyebrow lifted as she glanced at his hand which he let drop to his side.

"Alright." He said curtly, "Let's go." Jack followed him through the hall, up the stairs, into the foyer, then to the kitchen where Romario stood waiting by the small, private table in the corner. Dino plopped into one of the chairs and was immediately served his breakfast while Romario intercepted Jack.

"Here," He said as he held out a pocket sized book and a cell phone, "This is his daily schedule and a phone pre programed with the important numbers you'll be needing in case of emergency. I suggest keeping it away from the boss. He's the worst thing to ever happen to cellphones."

"I noticed." Jack muttered while putting the phone into one of her pockets then opening the book to the current date before flipping around a bit, "So only office work today?"

"Yes. Not much of a chance for either of you to get in trouble." She gave him a look which he ignored, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "As of today you are now the boss's student. You will go everywhere he goes unless on the estate where I'll allow some divergence from that rule. Along with you learning your basic training, it will be your job to keep him in relatively good condition as well as safe when out in public, a type of bodyguard if you will. You will be considered on duty from the moment he leaves his room in the morning to until he retires for the night. After that, time is yours to do with as you wish. Are we clear?" Jack nodded then stuffed the little book into a pocket as well.

"Yeah I suppose though I still don't get why I couldn't have been paired with someone else." Dino wiped his mouth with a napkin before speaking.

"Would you rather we pick out a stranger for you so you can start learning all over again?" She looked away.

"No not really..."

"Then you get to do this. Now sit down and eat." He shoved an extra plate across the table and Jack had to hurry to catch it before it went whizzing off the edge. Romario smiled when she looked at him pleadingly.

"Have fun, Jack." Then he turned on his heel and walked away.


	16. Chapter 16

Jack trailed behind Dino past his study then up the staircase at the end of the hall where it twisted back on itself to dump them out into another red and gold hallway. At the other end, stood two large cream double doors with golden handles which he stopped to lean against, his hand gesturing to a door off to the left.

"Here's your room. You have your own bathroom and we share a large closest that you can use to get to my room if you ever need to." He pointed to the doors behind his back. Jack opened her door to peek in, taking in the massive bed done up in blue velvet and the dainty silver furniture. Stepping inside, she set her duffel on the foot of the bed then turned to see him leaning in the doorway with his hands stuffed into the front pockets of his pants.

"It's nice." She said, unsure of what else to say. Dino smiled then stepped back and Jack followed, pulling her door shut with a click. They went back to the second floor to his study, his golden hair flaring in a halo as he walked through the sunlight to his desk before plopping into the chair. Jack let the door close gently, her eyes moving around the room. _I'll be spending a lot of time here. Guess I'll check the place out..._ She began to wander the room, moving along the edge to browse the books on the inset bookcases before moving to the large white marble fireplace with the four leather chairs grouped in front on a thick cream and gold Turkish rug. More bookcases then massive window after massive window and Jack found herself close to the large desk, it's occupant watching her curiously.

She glanced at him, he smiled that soft angelic smile he always seemed to wear and she looked away. Edging back down the wall to one of the windows, Jack huffed to herself as she grasped her wrist loosely behind her back, falling into a casual stance to gaze out at the back garden and the cemetery beyond. _What have I gotten myself into, Scott? _Her head tilted back, the sun stroking its warm summer rays along her cheekbones. _I'm stuck in this place with these people that could kill, no probably would kill, me without a second thought and that thought keeps me up at night. It's gotten harder for me to want to stay now that you're gone but I keep thinking about why I joined in the first place and that makes it a little more bearable. If you could do it, I can as well, I suppose. _Her eyes closed when tears started to well up. _God damn it. First day doing this stupid 'guard the boss' shit and I'm already losing it._ Jack blinked until her eyes were clear before turning to look at Dino, who was bent over a stack of papers, his brow furrowed as his fingers flew over the keys of a counting machine.

"Excuse me, sir?" Her voice was gravelly and he looked up from under that mop of gold, waiting. She cleared her throat and stepped away from the window.

"I uh...I'll be back in a bit." She paused then pointed at him, "Stay." One perfect brow arched at her before she hurried through the doors and into the hall, her boots breaking into a quick clip down the carpet.

Jack knelt in the grass at the foot of the grave, her fingers clinging to the stems of the dead roses she'd replaced in the vase of black granite attached to Scott's headstone. A sigh drifted out onto the wind as she sat back on her heels and wrapped her arms around her knees, resting her cheek on her forearm. The sun gleamed gently off the polished stone while she slowly drifted off into thought, the sweet trilling of a meadowlark soft in the distance.

"Did you love him?" Jack's body tensed. She hadn't even heard him walk up to her but she could see his shadow out of the corner of her eye, that beautiful hair swaying gently in the breeze.

"He was a great mentor and I respected-"

"No. Did you _love_ him?" Her head turned slowly so she could gaze up at Dino, the sun hugging him lovingly from behind. There was no emotion on his face but his eyes were sharp as they stared into hers. Something told her that he'd know if she tried to lie.

"I didn't but I think that eventually I could have." Jack said softly, hugging her knees tighter, "I thought that maybe he'd be the one to break through this wall that I can't make go away and that I wouldn't end up alone for the rest of my life. I'd have someone...ya know." Her smile was sad and Dino crouched down in the grass beside her.

"That scar over your heart. Is that why you can't trust men?" She looked back at Scott's gravestone.

"Yeah." He was silent for a few moments and she knew what was coming.

"What happened?" She swallowed as her lids lowered.

"If you don't already know, I don't want to tell you, sir. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." She looked at him to find that kind smile shining over at her.

The next morning, Jack waited against the wall next to Dino's doors, a yawn escaping past her palm just as he opened the door.

"Only meeting today still at two?" He asked as they started walking down the hall and Jack dug her book out of her pocket to flip to today's page.

"Yes."

"Good. We're going to the gym." Dino's eyes glinted mischievously over his shoulder when she put the book back into her pocket, her expression a bit pinched.

_CRAP! How the hell is he so good but so clumsy!?_ Jack rolled to avoid Dino's attack, her chest heaving as she forced her strained muscles to drag her body back upright only to catch the backlash of his whip with her shoulder. Crying out, she jerked away, the stinging welt throbbing to the beat of her heart. Dino chuckled when the whip came to rest in a neat coil around his feet and Jack gritted her teeth at him before leaping forward, the knife held loosely in her hand. Feet from him, she went down in a roll when his arm began to lift, her body holding the whip to the mat as she slashed with her knife at his shins. Dino jumped back, yanking the whip from under her and Jack sprang after him, a growl dripping from between her teeth as she fisted the handle in both hands, aiming for his broad chest. Somehow, he slipped from under her and she twisted in mid-attack to try and dodge the whip she knew was coming only to find Dino's face inches from hers. Seconds later they hit the mat, his body pressed against hers.

"Ah I'm sorry." Dino pushed off of her to roll to the side, "I tripped on the mat." Jack sat up then reached for her dropped knife.

"I won." His mouth turned up in a lopsided grin as he pushed his hair back from his face.

"How?" She smirked as she got to her feet and slid the knife back into the sheath at her hip.

"If I hadn't let go of my knife, I would have stabbed you in the belly." Dino laughed at the glint in her eye while he regained his feet.

"That doesn't count." Jack's body was suddenly a hair's breadth from his, her knife pressing into the flesh exposed above the waist of his pants.

"I can gut you if you'd like to make it count but Scott says-" She froze, her eyes unfocussed and gently, Dino wrapped his long fingers over hers to push the knife down to her side.

"Come on. Let's go get cleaned up."


	17. Chapter 17

Dino's eyes flicked over his shoulder after the last of the managers filed from the room leaving him and Jack alone. Since their sparring session that morning, she'd been quiet and withdrawn, only speaking when asked a direct question. _There's gotta be something I can do to cheer her up _ he thought while gazing out the bay window at the miles of lush vines and fruit trees that belonged to one of his three vineyards. Her eyes raised to his for a second before flitting away when he looked at her again.

"Let's go." He said brightly and she plodded after out into the late summer sunshine, her boots silent in the grass. Dino gestured her to his side but she stubbornly refused to walk equal with him and he gave up after awhile and they walked in silence until they reached the wooden fence that separated his grapes from the rest of the fruits used for wine making. Reaching out, his fingers ran through a bunch of firm green grapes to pluck several of the little globes, one clasped between his forefinger and thumb as he offered it to her.

"Here. You might like this." Jack gave him an odd look before she plucked the little green fruit from his hand then popped it in her mouth. She blanched and spit it out, coughing , her eyes squinted.

"That was horrible!" She gasped and Dino tossed back his head to laugh when her eyes flipped up to glare at him. He popped a handful in his mouth, still smiling like an angel.

"I couldn't pass the chance up." He chuckled again as he reached for a single grape, plucking it ever so gently from the rest before he offered it to her.

"Here. Try this one. I promise it's sweet." She snorted and crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"How do I know you aren't trying to trick me again?" She scowled and his eyes grew soft.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me, Jack." The underlying meaning of his words wasn't lost on her. Jack sneered then stepped over to pluck a grape then pop it into her mouth, her teeth breaking the thin skin easily. The wide eyed look of shock on her face when the sour flooded her mouth had him roaring with laughter.

"And the week after is still the same, right?" Jack asked as she nibbled the cap of her pen, her head tilted to hold the phone against her shoulder. Romario's voice grumbled from the receiver as she made a few adjustments to the little calender of appointments, "Alright so I've got the next two weeks updated. Let me know if anything else changes." She clicked the red button to end the call then set the phone on the table, Dino's eyes watching her for a second over his newspaper while he chewed the bite of cereal he'd just taken.

"You're meeting tomorrow evening has been canceled due to a family emergency on the manager's part. We'll be updated on a reschedule in a day or two." Jack said absently while double checking everything before closing the book. When he didn't reply, she looked up to find that Dino's fingers held the paper tightly, his eyes dark with misery behind his reading glasses. A second later, the paper fluttered to the table as he pushed back his chair and stood, waiting for her to join him. Jack's eyes flicked to the paper then back to his sad face.

"Ah...I'll catch up in a minute. I forgot to ask Romario something and want to double check..." Dino nodded then turned away and she noticed that his broad shoulders had curled in a little. Once he was out of sight, Jack snatched up the paper to read the headline.

"Oh..." She murmured, her eyes widening slightly before she rolled the paper up, took a last drink of her coffee then high tailed it for Romario's office. She did have something to ask him after all.

"Sir?" Romario turned from the other suited men to lift a brow at her, "I'm really sorry to interrupt," Jack said as she stepped in, the newspaper clutched to her chest, "But did you see this morning's headline?" He frowned and gestured to the carefully folded paper on his desk.

"I did. What about it, Miss, Jacaruso?" Jack took a deep breath.

"_I think that the boss needs_ to go. There's an opening in his schedule and..." She looked down at the floor, "I just...I _really_ think he needs to go." Romario studied Jack's bowed head for a moment before a small smile softened his features.

"I shall arrange it. See that it's penciled in for the appropriate time in your planner." Her head popped up, her eyes wide.

"T-thank you, sir!"

"You're welcome, Miss Jacaruso. Now hurry and go find our boss before he staples his fingers together." Jack huffed and turned on her heel, muttering,

"He better not do it again or I'll shove that god damned stapler up his-" The rest of her words were cut off as the office door shut behind her.

Dino's brow furrowed at his bedroom doors when there was a soft knock from the other side. Rubbing his damp hair with the towel, he hurried across the spacious room, stepped over his damp gym clothes then pushed down on the handle to find Jack on the other side, her knuckles raised to knock again. Her mouth popped open but whatever she was able to say got lost on the way out when her eyes dropped from his face to his chest and lower to the towel around his narrow waist. Her cheeks flamed bright red as she started to stutter.

"I uh I-I-I-I uh...A c-c-c-c-car. W-w-waiting. Th-the car i-i-is w-waiting." Dino let the towel fall from his hands to drape over his shoulders as he leaned forward, bracing an arm against the door.

"What car?" He asked curiously, secretly enjoying the way those pretty green eyes of hers moved from him to the floor then his face and back to the floor while she tried to form the words. Nothing but more stammering came out until her jaw clacked shut and she turned around, her shoulders tensed.

"There's a car waiting, sir. We need to hurry or we'll be late."

"What car? The meeting was called off."

"Sir please just get dressed. We can't be late and-" Dino stepped forward so that his chest was flush with her back, his hands clamping down on her shoulders so she couldn't escape when he lowered his mouth to her ear.

"What. Car?" He asked softly and felt the shudder that rippled through her body.

"Trust me on this." Jack croaked, her eye peering at him from the corner of its socket. Dino sighed then stepped away.

"Alright." He went back into his room and Jack turned, surprised at his compliance just in time to watch the towel around his waist hit the floor before the door closed.


	18. Chapter 18

Jack looked away from Dino when his expression went from mildly curious to stunned speechless as the car pulled up to the front of the small church, Cavallone men swarming the area, drawing frightened looks from the mourners.

"Wh-what?" He whispered when Jack reached for the door handle. Peering at him from the corner of her eye, she felt her heart flutter at the sight of the tears glistening damply in his eyes. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_.

"I thought you might want to come after I saw..." She trailed off when his eyes closed and Dino slowly reached out to touch her knee and she let him, his fingers curling in the fabric.

"Thank you." He choked. Jack's cheeks heated up like coals as her eyes fell to his hand. His fingers were so long and graceful.

"You're welcome, sir. Do you need a moment?" Dino shook his head while swiping at his face with his coat sleeve, a watery smile trying bravely to lift his lips.

"Nah I'll be alright. Are you ready to go in?" Jack looked out the window to the man standing next to the church's doorway in time to catch a brief flash of a thumbs up signaling all was safe.

"Let's go." Opening the door, Jack ushered Dino out then across the open sidewalk and up the steps into the church where her shoulders relaxed. Eyes sweeping the candle lit room, she fell into step behind him while he walked up the isle to where the main group of candles stood clustered around the twenty three pictures of the children that had died at the park. Dino's shoes scuffed to a stop in front of them, his golden head bowed. Jack felt awkward in the silence so she turned to look at the pews and the couples and families spread along the hard benches. Many were crying, the parents weeping softly for their lost children. The sight tugged hard at Jack's heart and she had to quickly look back to Dino as he turned to face her (which was a huge mistake). A few tears slipped out to trail down his fair cheek and before she knew it, she'd grabbed the cuff of her long sleeved shirt in her hand then reached out to dab the glittering trails away. She froze when Dino's usual smile was achingly heartbreaking.

"I want to speak with the families of the children. Do you think I should?" Jack blinked. Why was he asking her?

"If that's what you wish to do, sir." He took a deep breath and she realized that he was nervous. One of the most powerful men in their city was _nervous_ to meet a few grieving parents. _He's so... _Dino took a few steps towards them then looked back at Jack. She smiled encouragingly, stepping closer to him before he turned back to the parents, squared his shoulders then walked up to them. Too many eyes to count shifted to stare at them and Jack tried hard not to step behind Dino completely. Instead, she focused on him as he began to speak.

"My prayers go out to you and your loved ones. I can't even begin to imagine what it's like to lose a child. I am sorry." He bowed his head, "I know that this can't bring them back but I hope that it covers the financial burdens I have placed on you." Jack's eyes followed Dino over to one of the golden collection plates set out for donations. Pulling out a slim leather checkbook, he wrote quickly then tore the little slip from the book to place it with the crumbled bills and coins. He turned to the families once more.

"I am sorry."

"Well isn't that fucking sweet?" Ice replaced her spine as Jack went rigid, her boots rooted to the carpet. _No..._Dino looked over her shoulder, his eyes hardening.

"Timore, I presume." His voice was frigid and slowly, Jack turned to look behind her at the man she had hoped to never see again until the day she could bury her knife in his heart. Dario's cocky smile was the same as ever in his handsome, tanned face, his dark eyes glittering under perfect brows topped with a fedora wrapped with a crimson ribbon.

"You got it, horse boy." His eyes flicked to her face dismissively and had already started moving away when suddenly they were back, "Well Mirella, what a pleasant surprise." Dario chuckled as he reached for her braid, "Put your hair down. You know I hate it when it isn't loose." Jack whirled, palming the Glock that had been nestled in her waistband to level it at his chest, her finger shaking over the trigger. _Pull it. Pull it. PULL. IT._ Those sparkling dark eyes of his lost some of their twinkle as they lifted from the etchings on the barrel to her face.

"Babe, you know better." His voice was like black ice in her ears and Jack bared her teeth.

"Shut the fuck up." Pupils contracting with rage, Dario moved closer and lifted his hand only to stop when she raised the gun to aim between his eyes, "Don't even..." She choked, the gun trembling ever so slightly.

"Do it, bitch." Dario hissed with a grin, "Do it and every _fucking_ person in this church dies." Dino's hand closed over her shoulder, his breath warm against her neck.

"Jack look." Her eyes darted away from Dario to scan the church and she blanched when she saw men disguised as civilians holding the grieving families at gun point.

"The second you shoot me, they'll blast holes in these worthless fucks then do the same to you. So," He smiled dashingly, "Pull the trigger, babe. Take what you want." Dario spread his arms giving her a clear shot at his heart but Jack hesitated. _I can't._ The gun shook and Dino's chest pressed against her back, his hand sliding along her bicep then curled under to cup her elbow.

"Jack." He whispered soothingly. Her arm retracted, his long fingers gripping gently as he pulled her arm against her then tried to move her behind him but Jack refused to budge.

"Why the hell are you here?" She demanded while Dario let his arms drop with a smirk.

"Babe shut your mouth." He looked over her shoulder to Dino, "I knew you'd come, Cavallone and I couldn't resist the opportunity to have a chat."

"I figure this conversation if going to be one sided so go ahead. I'm listening." Dino said while trying to budge Jack again, his hands gripping her waist. She hunkered down, her hate filled eyes latched onto Dario's face. His bright smile wavered before he let the jibe slide with a shrug.

"I want you to step down as-" Jack laughed, her fingers digging into the back of Dino's hands.

"Bit of a step for you, don't you think, Dario?" His eyes narrowed on her face.

"If I have to remind you to shut your mouth again, Mirella, I will break it," His eyes were suddenly sly, "Again." She jerked back, her intake of breath sharp.

"Touch her and I promise I will kill you myself, Timore." Dino's voice lashed over her shoulder and Jack tensed. Dario chuckled.

"A word of advice, Cavallone: this piece of meat isn't worth much anymore so don't waste your time with it. It's just a bag of skin filled with metal and plastic. But I digress," He waved his hand to clear away his words like they were no more than smoke, "If you don't step down as head of the Cavallone, I will continue to kill every man of yours that I can get my hands on and I don't care if a couple children or a whole damn bus full get in my way."

"Surely we could discuss other options?" Dino asked gently but his fingers tightened on her hips, "I have several smaller families that share pieces of the Cavallone territory and it would be simple to start a business ven-" Dario snorted.

"It's all or nothing. I'm far too greedy to share." A flash of teeth in that dark face and Jack could sense Dino's mind whirring behind her.

"I'm sorry but no. I will not step down simply because you asked. It's rather ludicrous that you'd do it in the first place and-"

"That's because he's nothing but ego in a suit." Jack snarled, "As far as he's concerned, the world revolves around him. Give him anything bigger than what he's got now and not only will his stupidity ruin it all, but he'll take everyone down with him. You're an idiot." She spat and Dario's face paled with rage.

"You fucking-" He drew back his hand then brought it down only for his palm to connect with nothing but air as Dino's hand gripped his wrist tightly, the furious angel toe to toe with him while Jack lay sprawled on the carpet, stunned.

"The only thing keeping you alive right now is my duty to the people of this city." Dino growled and his fingers began to tighten around the thick wrist in his grip. Dario gritted his teeth against the pain, "Get out now and if I ever see your face again, I promise _nothing_ will stop me from killing you. I'm not willing to sacrifice innocents but if I must to save the whole, I will." Dino shoved the other boss back, his feet planted in a wide stance as his hand fell to the handle of his whip. Dario's handsome face twisted into an ugly scowl.

"You'll regret this, Cavallone."

"Get. Out." His fingers curled around the leather handle in warning but Dario had to make one last parting shot.

"Enjoy my sloppy seconds then but remember, she only likes it if it hurts." Jack leapt to her feet and lunged for his retreating back but Dino caught her with an arm across her chest, his caramel eyes dark with anger.

"Let him go." He said softly.


	19. Chapter 19

Heli: *stares at computer and sniffles* My brain is broken. I've written nothing but crap since I finished this story. *sniffles louder, eyes tearing up*

Rhage: *prods Heli's ear* Maybe your brain oozed out cause your eardrum broke.

Heli: *starts wailing* NO! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! *throws computer at Rhage*

Rhage: *ducks* Hey calm down. We can-

Heli: *grab desk and lifts it over head* DIE!

Rhage: GAH! *runs and hides*

Ignoring the pain that lanced down her side as the whip bit into her, Jack lunged clumsily and Dino was slow to block the attack, his whip catching just above the hilt of her blade. Both were trembling and panting as their anger from the previous night dragged their sparring session on longer than usual. She shoved away and they stood staring at each other, Dino unwinding the whip from his fist before, with a flick, the end lashed out to wrap around her wrist and several thin lines of blood spidered up her arm. Jack barely flinched as she grabbed the braided rope then tried to jerk if out of his hand but Dino didn't budge. Instead, he yanked back and succeeded in pulling her off balance. She fell to her knees with a muffled thud and tried to get back up only for Dino to snap the whip so that a loop formed in the slack. It settled over her head then he pulled to tighten it just enough around her neck.

"I win." He said weakly before wobbling over to gently unwrap the whip from her neck and arm.

"You cheated." Jack mumbled after face planting on the mat, vaguely aware of Dino plunking down beside her with a groan.

"How?" She tried to shrug but found that it hurt too much so she opted to opening a bleary eye to peer at him and found that he'd sprawled on his back, sweat and blood glueing his ruined shirt to his body.

"Dunno but you did." A tired grin made his cheek twitch.

"We should probably get these wounds cleaned up. I don't think all this sweat is good for them."

"They'll be fine. Salt'll cauterize..." She trailed off with a sigh as her eyes closed again and they fell into silence.

"He was the one who gave you that scar." Jack pushed her braid over her shoulder when it startled to tickle her nose.

"Yeah." She peeked at Dino to see him watching her.

"I'm sorry if I'm prying but what did he mean when he said you were a bag of metal and plastic?" Pushing herself upright, Jack scooted over until their hips bumped and she leaned over his chest, the heat rising from his body as she pulled back the right side of her mouth to expose her teeth. Her tongue flicked across three that were a few shades whiter than the others.

"They're fake. He kicked them out because I dropped a wine glass." She lifted her right hand, wiggling her curled pinky finger at him, "The bones were crushed too badly for it to heal properly. He broke them all after I smiled at one of his subordinates." Jack touched her fingertips to the hinge of her jaw, "This is held together by screws and wire and this," Her fingers trailed over her right cheekbone, "Isn't even bone anymore." Dino lifted his hand and her eyelashes fluttered when he carefully touched her jaw then stroked along her cheek to her nose and the little bump at the bridge.

"Broken nose?"

"Three actually. He made me get plastic surgery after each one." Dino's lips thinned as his hand fell away.

"What else?" Jack raised the edge of her shirt to expose her waist where she pointed out two thin pink lines above her hip bones.

"My waist wasn't as perfect as the wife of another boss so he broke the bottom ribs off and I had to have them removed. While I was under for the surgery, he tried to get the surgeon to do some other cosmetic procedures which, thankfully, the guy refused to do without my consent." Dino traced one of the thin scars, his brow furrowed.

"It doesn't matter what he did to you. You're still beautiful." Jack blushed and looked away from his warm, caramel eyes.

"Th-thank you, sir." Needing some distance, she got to her feet then hurried over to where the first aid supply kit was kept and took her time walking back over to him with it. Dino sat up when she knelt at his side, flipping the box open as he grabbed the hem of his ruined shirt then drew it off over his head. Jack glanced up as she pulled out packets of disinfectant, her cheeks going from pink with exertion to red in seconds. He pretended not to notice while he examined the long scratch across his chest.

"Could you get this one? I can't see the end of it." Dino smiled and Jack's face became painfully red but she unwrapped an alcohol wipe then leaned forward to dab gently at the split skin. With a hiss, his head fell back, the tendons in his neck standing out under his pale skin.

"Sorry." She whispered and he straightened up to squint at her.

"It's alright." Jack tried to ignore how close his face was to hers and how warm his skin was under her palm and how good he smelled; that wonderful sandalwood and man mix. _Don't sniff him again, you idiot!_

"Can I ask something?" Dino murmured.

"Hmm?" He reached out to snag the end of her braid.

"I've never seen you with your hair down. Can I unbraid it?" Her fingers stilled against his chest as her eyes flipped up to his. What the hell was she supposed to say?

"S-sure." Jack croaked. She set aside the used wipe then turned so that her back was to him, her heart pounding in her throat while his fingers worked gently until her hair was loose and spread across her back. Something fluttered in her belly when he ran his hands through it, his fingertips skimming her neck with each long stroke until, slowly, her body relaxed and her eyelids lowered.

"It's a beautiful color." He said softly against her ear.

"Thank you." Jack mumbled as she drifted into a catatonic state, his hands still running through her hair.

"Was he the only man you've ever dated?" Dino whispered, rousing her slightly.

"Unfortunately." She sighed while she absently wondered why she wasn't in full panic mode at his touch.

"It'll probably be awhile before you get the chance to date again. You don't get many opportunities in our line of work." Something about his tone had Jack turning to look at him and he smiled but it didn't quit reach his eyes. She was a bit stunned and couldn't help herself.

"You're lonely?" She asked, surprised until she realized she'd never seen him with a woman that wasn't one of the servants. In fact, the only woman she knew of that he spent time with was her. Dino ran a hand up the back of his neck, his cheek pinking.

"There's plenty of people for company just not..." Dino trailed off and they both went red and looked away from each other.

Romario watched silently as Dino stood gazing out at the dark grounds, the ice cubes in his glass clinking softly when he swirled them before tossing back the rest of the amber liquid, his teeth crunching the cold slivers into oblivion.

"You've had her for a month. Have you made any progress?" He asked when Dino turned back to his desk to refill the snifter. The clinking crystal vibrated gently in the dim room and he took a sip before answering.

"I believe I have. She allowed me to touch her for more than a few seconds today." Romario didn't miss the wistful look that crossed his boss's face before vanishing as he dropped into his chair with a sigh, "She's still having trouble dealing with Scott's death and after what happened last night, I'm worried she might crack under the strain." Dino brought the glass to his lips, "Though I might have found a way to help her relieve some of the pressure." He tilted his head back, draining the glass before setting it on his desk. Romario's brows lifted.

"And that is?" Dino rubbed at his chest with a pained expression, his fingers following the bandage hidden under the black material.

"We allow her to go out and do her job at night."

"Sir do you think that's wise? She isn't out of the training program yet."

"I know." Dino sighed, "But I can't not retaliate after all that Dario has done to us. I could send some experienced men but I feel that because this is personal to her, she'll be capable of far more damage. That and she would know of any hidden haunts that we'd never find in a million years. She's the best candidate for the job." Romario smoothed his mustache in agitation while he eyed the empty, crystal glass. Now he had an explanation for the drinking.

"Have you told her?"

"No."

"And you're set on this decision?" Dino let his head fall against the padded headrest of his chair, his eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Yes." He said after several minutes of silence and Romario pushed his glasses up.

"Forgive my boldness, sir but, I know that the Ballard family has a daughter-" Dino's eyes flashed with a cold, golden fire.

"I _do not_ want an arranged marriage." Romario bowed his head.

"Understood, sir." He got to his feet, straightening his jacket.

"I shall go inform Miss Jacaruso of your decision."

"Please," Dino said softy, "Tell her to be careful."

"I will and I advise you to do the same, sir." Romario said curtly before turning on his heel.


	20. Chapter 20

"Are you sure?" Dino stopped when Jack's outline became clear against his doors, her arms crossed over her chest. His eyes raked over her slim figure, taking in the dark clothes and even darker tension that seeped from her. He moved further up the hall until he could see her eyes and how they widened when he grabbed her arm before hauling her against his chest.

"I hate this," He whispered against her hair, "I hate sending you guys out and not knowing if you'll come back." Jack's arms lifted hesitantly to his shoulders, her heart pounding so hard he could feel it through the layers of their clothes.

"I'll come back." She murmured against his shoulder, "A smart man once told me that I'm a weapon for you to use." Dino blinked in the dimness, "We'll all break eventually but if you take good care of us, we won't let you down." Jack pulled away and smiled softly at him, "Good night, sir. I'll see you in the morning." He let his hands fall to his sides as she walked away.

Waking suddenly, Dino stared into the darkness of his bedroom. Why was he awake? He listened to the blackness that pressed in on him from all sides, his fingers stroking the velvety top of his sheepskin blanket. There was nothing to indicate that he wasn't alone; no sounds, light, or sense of foreboding so he rolled onto his side and reached for the small lamp on his bedside table. Groping for a moment in the darkness, he found the pull to the lamp then tugged it, the soft light flaring to fill his bedroom and shine off the handful of copper casings lined in a neat row along the edge of the nightstand. It took him a moment to realize what they were before a soft smile curved his lips up. Dino sat up and looked across the room where the door to his closet stood and underneath, the light was on. A mountain lifted from his broad, golden shoulders, the heels of his hands rubbing at his eyes as he gave a short laugh. She'd come back.

Intent on the paperwork in his hands, Romario gave a quick rap of his knuckles against the gold embossment of the Cavallone crest before opening the door and striding in.

"I have some papers here concerning-"

"Shh!" Dino put his fingers to his lips then pointed over to the leather couch by the wall when Romario stopped in his tracks. He looked over to find Jack curled in a ball, fast asleep and he frowned.

"When did she get in?" Dino shrugged, his usual cheerful smile settling into place.

"Recently, I guess. She dumped these on my desk and laid down." He gestured to the casing lying in a jumbled pile between several stacks of papers and Romario glanced back at Jack.

"How many does that put her at this week?"

"Thirty eight." Dino's smile widened and Romario couldn't help but return it.

"It seems you were right about her."

"I'm glad I was too. Now paperwork?" Romario handed it over, his eyes crinkling at the edges, happy to see his boss so carefree again.

_FOOD._ Jack's eyes popped open and she twisted to roll off the couch but stopped when she came face to face with a grinning Dino holding a china plate topped with a hot beef sandwich. His smile was bright enough to rival the noonday sun that streamed in behind him. Sitting up, Jack looked down when something fuzzy brushed along her arm and she found Dino's coat bunching at her waist.

"I figured it was time for you to get up and that you'd be hungry." He set the plate in her lap, his knuckles brushing her knees and she immediately grabbed the sandwich then took a huge bite. Dino chuckled as her eyes rolled back in ecstasy, "There's more if you want it." He pointed to a tray on the coffee table by the mantle, Jack bobbing her head in thanks while she swallowed then took another large bite. After a moment, her eyes lifted to Dino when he still hadn't moved from his crouch in front of her.

"Hrm?" Jack hummed then cocked her eyebrow at him.

"I just want to say thank you for doing such a good job but I'd like it if you'd stay in tonight."

"Why?" She said as she licked the gravy from her fingers and contemplated slurping it from the plate when Dino took the dish then walked over put another steaming sandwich on it before returning it to her lap.

"S-sir! You d-didn't-" Jack sputtered as she turned red but he waved her words away.

"I have a meeting with some prospective partners tomorrow and I want you to be there." She stopped with the dripping, beefy goodness halfway to her mouth.

"Is something wrong?" Her eyes narrowed.

"No but I feel that Dario's next move will be soon considering what you've been up to and I don't want to take any chances."

"Alright." Jack shrugged before digging in to her food, Dino watching with a smile.

He could feel her standing behind his chair throughout the presentation and tried not to smile at the nervous way the other man pretended she didn't exist. It made him want to laugh. Compared to the girl he'd spent an eventful morning with all those months ago, this Jack was in a whole new league. The effects of her recent work was beginning to show in the way her sharp eyes seized people up and he'd even noticed that she was beginning to move more quietly, having snuck up on him on the way to the car earlier. He planned on commenting on it after the meeting just so he could enjoy her blush all the way home. The thought made him smile and he had to force himself to sit still through the rest of the pitch.

Finally, things wrapped up and they were all shaking hands and exchanging pleasantries before the boardroom emptied. Dino smiled over his shoulder at Jack as she sighed and stepped up next to him, her hands jammed into the pockets of her suit jacket.

"That was the most boring meeting I've ever had to stand through. How do you do it?" He laughed at her, mimicking her pose while she closed the door behind them and they started across the hall to the elevator.

"It helps to be interested in the subject, I suppose. By the way-" Before he could finish, Jack's eyes flashed from his face and over his shoulder. The elevator dinged as Dino started to turn to see what had stolen her attention but her hand closed over his coat then she shoved him into the open doors. He caught himself against the opposite wall, turning in time to see her slap the garage button then the close door button while her other hand palmed one of Scott's Glocks, her face contorted into a feral smile. The doors shut and the elevator started sliding down the shaft. A muffled gunshot reached his ears, his hands snapping into fists so tight that his knuckles were white with the strain of holding back from stopping the little metal box on the next floor so that he could rush up and help her.

Each ding of the countdown to the garage floor forced his heart to beat, terror and nausea rippling through him. _You might be the only person I know who stands a chance at taming the worse of her fears._ Dino shut his eyes. He'd never even gotten the courage to try. He should have kissed her when she was sleeping on the couch or when she'd been so relaxed in his arms at the gym or- The doors slid open and a hand grabbed the front of his shirt, his eyes snapping open when he was nearly hauled off his feet, Jack's braid bouncing against her shoulders as she dragged him from the elevator in a mad dash for the car, their pounding feet echoing off the concrete. Relief flooded his chest and he couldn't help but hold on to her hand tighter.

Jack looked back at him, the side of her mouth curving in a devilish grin before she quickly opened the door of the waiting car, threw him in, then jumped in after. The door slammed shut when the driver gunned the engine, their panting, sweaty bodies tangled together on the leather seat. Jack started giggling, her face pressed into his chest while Dino wrapped his arms around her to keep her there.

"Oh your face," Another burst of giggles as she rested her cheek over his heart, smiling widely, "You should have seen the look on your face after I pushed you in the elevator." Dino couldn't help but smile too,

"I'm certainly glad you enjoyed my moment of fear," He said dryly, "But don't ever do that again." Jack frowned at him.

"Why?"

"Next time, take the elevator instead of the stairs." She snorted then tried to sit up but his arms tightened around her, keeping her pressed against him. Jack lifted a brow at him.

"Punishing me for killing the man that pointed a gun at you?"

"Punishing you for putting yourself in danger. Now be quiet or I'll start upbraiding your hair again." She was silent for the rest of the ride, her cheeks doing a great imitation of a tomato.

Heli: *stares at you* So…*looks down at review box then back at you and smiles* You know you wanna make me squeal and hug my phone. *waggles eyebrows* Come on. Everyone else is doing it. Don't you wanna be like the rest of us? Don't you wanna be cool? Don't you wanna-

Rhage: *bops Heli on the head* Stop it.

Heli: *rubs head* What was that for!?

Rhage: *puts hands on hips* Stop peer pressuring them. My lovely ladies will review because they love me, not because you're acting like some pot smoking jock.

Heli: *pouts* I wasn't…*sniffles* I'm just feeling so alone and neglected. No more Hibari means no more fans and favs and followers. Nobody likes Dino even though he's amazing :(

Rhage: *sighs* That's cause girls prefer the dark, brooding jerk over the clumsy sweetheart. You humans are so weird…

Heli: *looks down at hands* I'd take the clumsy sweetheart…

Rhage: *gasps and pulls away* WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! HOW DARE YOU DISLIKE MY HIBARI! WE ARE SO OVER! *stomps away*

Heli: *stares after, confused* Uhm…does this mean that I can go write dirty stories with other muses now or…?


	21. Chapter 21

Heli: *rereads story summary* Ok I get that it isn't super cut and dry but as far as I was aware, this was a Dino x OC fic. Why do people keep PMing me about changing it to a HIbari story? I won't and I'm tired of being asked about when Hibari and the Vongola are going to show up.

Rhage: *pats Heli's head gently* They're asking because The Hawk and Lasrk was your fifteen minutes of fame, sweetheart. Bow gracefully from the tiny spotlight you were lucky to receive. *strokes her hair* Just remember, we can always hit annoying people with your car.

Heli: *mumbles into hands* I'm not writing a Thor fanfiction.

Rhage: *Sighs* damn... *looks over as Ven runs over and tackles Heli*

Ven: I DEMAND LOKI! LOKI DAMN IT! LOKI!

Dino stared up at the ornate ceiling above his bed, his body sprawled on top of the crimson duvet, the material sinfully soft against his bare skin.His long fingers twisted in the velvet as he closed his eyes tightly. _Damn him for planting this thought in my mind. I could have ignored her like the rest of the woman, could have gotten over how that blush makes my heart pound, could have admired her fortitude from a distance, could have- _Dino shook his head. _I don't want to scare her away by trying anything. She'd been through too much and is only now starting to trust me._ His body stirred as he thought back on their private moment in the gym and how good she had smelled, like honeyed almonds and woman. Then this afternoon, her body hot with excitement and heaving with adrenaline held tight to his chest. _Dear God._ Dino groaned softly while his hands lifted to cover his eyes.

His heart thumped hard in his chest. When he'd been stuck in the elevator, constrained by their roles as protector and protected, he'd wanted to curse his position. It was his pride and joy and heart and soul but it was his lock and chains as well. On the surface, he allowed those closest to think that he steered clear of women because he was far too busy running the family and didn't have the time for one nor did he find arranged marriage tasteful but in reality he was scared. The wife of a mafia boss and their children were most often his greatest weakness. Capture them and the game ended because any man worth that simple title would submit without hesitation to keep those he loved safe. Though his men were dear to him and he felt each death like a stab to his own heart, Dino knew that any woman he loved enough to marry would be far more special to him and if he loved her that much, he refused to put her in danger by giving her his name.

So he kept his distance from the fairer sex, made peace with eternal bachelorhood, and turned all his attention onto the family's empire. It was the only way to keep from losing his heart or it had been until Scott decided to play matchmaker. Dino had always respected the older man and enjoyed his company so when Scott asked for the simple favor that he allow the recruit to shadow him for the day, Dino couldn't refuse. What a fool he'd been. The second he'd set eyes on her, he'd been lost. She was like a whip shy filly prone to balking at the slightest provocation and he'd wanted nothing more than to soothe the fear from those stunning eyes. Instead, he'd brought tears to them with him bumbling and he'd felt ashamed.

Now he found himself in her company everyday and slowly, she was no longer shying from him. Unfortunately, he was also no longer able to ignore her. Dino was finding that more of his time was spent watching and thinking about her than double checking the business accounts or paying attention in meetings or even sleeping soundly. Like now, he was lying on his bed instead of in it while the clock on his bedside table read two in the morning. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened after the meeting, how she had come close to being taken from him. Anger flared in his chest not only at himself but at Dario Scantinelli. It was because of him that she was broken physically and emotionally, his fault she had turned to this line of work, his offense against the Cavallone that made her dirty her hands with blood.

Dino sat up, his hair falling into his eyes. He had to do something, anything, to get back at his enemy, her enemy, their enemy. He _wanted_ to do something with his own hands, wanted to watch the life drain out of an opponent's eyes and feel the thrill knowing that he was protecting his family and in a way, her. But how could he go about it when just by leaving his room, he'd automatically find several men at his heels? How would he even find the men he was itching to deprive of life? Wait. She could get him out the front doors no questions asked and she would know where to go. Dino was on his feet in an instant, moving across the plush carpet like a lion bounding across soft grass, his hand grasping the lever of the door. He was through it and in seconds, he stood in her dark room, the moon shining in to fall across the foot of her bed.

Adrenaline pumping in his veins, Dino walked across the space that separated him from her side and looked down at Jack's sleeping form curled under her own covers, her hair spread across the thick pillow. He stared down at her, noticing the way her lashes fanned across her cheeks and the way her lips parted while she breathed gently. His eyes slid to her slender neck and bare shoulder then to the curve of her breast hinted at with shadows thrown by the delicate silk nightgown she wore. Dino felt his chest tighten. Why did he want so badly to crawl in next to her and pull her tightly to his chest? She'd most likely stab him if he tried to touch her in such an intimate setting. Jack's breathing hitched then her lashes fluttered before opening. Dino tensed as her eyes immediately found him, their depths sleepy and soft while she gazed up at him still half asleep.

It was obvious the second she realized that it was him standing next to her bed in nothing more than his boxers. Her body tensed, her eyes widening before she slowly dragged the blankets up to her chin while her other hand disappeared under her pillow. _How did I know she'd have a weapon?_ Dino thought dryly then raised his hands, palms up to show that he wasn't armed as he stepped back.

"I'm sorry to wake you. I...I just needed-" Why had he come again? Oh yes that crazy need for blood that slammed into him again once his mind was momentarily take off her body, "I need to ask you something."

"In your underwear?" Her eyes darted to the clock on her bedside table then back to his face, "At two in the morning?" Her tone clearly said she didn't believe him. Dino rubbed his neck as he dropped his eyes to his feet.

"I know. I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep and I can't stop thinking about what happened earlier and I-" He ran his hand over his face, his voice softening to a whisper, "I want to hurt...I want to kill... I want to kill them all." She didn't speak and he looked at her to find her watching him intently. Their eyes met then her lips thinned.

"Sir I don't think you're allowed to do such things. The danger and the possibility that you would get hurt or killed-"

"I don't care." Dino rasped as his hands clenched into fists, "I can't take this. I don't want to sit here safe in my home when you're out risking your life. Who says that my life is worth any more than yours? Who says that _I_ can't go out? _Why_ do I follow rules that _I_ didn't put in place?" He started to move back towards his room, "I don't need anyone's permission to leave my own home and walk my own city. I'm going-" Dino stopped in his tracks when Jack appeared in front of the closet door, her face set with determination.

"I won't let you." His anger surged suddenly.

"You can't and as my employee, you have no right. I order you-"

"Shut. Up." Jack hissed and Dino's mouth clicked closed, his eyes widening in shock. She stepped close enough that their noses were almost touching, "You seem to forget, _sir_, that my most basic duty is to protect you while yours is to run the family and protect my job. It's a circle that if either one of us breaks, this whole thing will collapse and thousands of people will be left ruined."

"So you're refusing me the right to watch my enemies die at my own hands simply because you don't want to lose your job?" He asked coldly and Jack's eyes stared deep into his, searching.

"No. Right now you aren't thinking clearly. You're too wound up and I won't risk taking you-" Dino moved quickly, pushing her up against the door as his mouth came down over hers, swallowing her startled gasp as he kissed her hard, his hands gripping her shoulders tightly.

"Then help me come down." He groaned before taking her lips again, demanding and enticing her with sharp nips and soothing licks. She didn't respond right away, her body rigid beneath his for all of five seconds before she softened and her mouth pressed back against his carefully at first then more insistently when he groaned again. Her palms slid up his chest then stroked across his shoulders, her nails dragging across his skin drawing a growl from him. They broke apart to gasp for breath then their lips melded together again, hot, urgent, his hands falling from her shoulders to skim down her arms to her hips then to her rear. Jack whimpered when his fingers dug into her soft flesh just before he lifted her and instinctively she moved so that her legs wrapped around his narrow waist. Dino pulled back to drop his forehead to her shoulder when their hips came to rest together, locking perfectly.

Jack's teeth nipped softly along his ear then bit sharply so that he lifted his face and she dipped hers to catch his lips again. Wrapping his arms around her, he held on tightly while she traced the seam of his mouth and he parted his lips. With a little growl, she delved in, her fingers tangling in his hair to the point of pain. He rumbled his pleasure at her enthusiasm, his hips grinding rhythmically against hers bringing forth little whimpers and moans as she pressed back against him. He loosened one arm to slip it under the silk of her nightgown, his large hand splaying across her delicate ribs then slowly slid upward until his thumb brushed the curve of her breast. Jack's mouth broke from his with a gasp, her head thunking softly against the door as her chest heaved. Her hand covered his, pressing it tightly to her ribs. He could feel her heart thundering inside her body.

"Ready now?" She breathed and Dino trailed his lips across her jaw while he frowned. Of course he was ready. Couldn't she feel that? Jack grabbed his hair then tugged his head back, "Sir?" She said sharply and that simple word was like a bucket of cold water. He froze, staring into her eyes, their bodies pressed so tightly together they were two pieces of clothing from being one.

"Ye-" He stopped to clear the desire that thickened his throat, "Yes."

Heli: *rubs at head and looks away* Sorry that I got a bit worked up back there. This kind of thing is new to me. I've gotta get use to the fact that people don't always like the way you write your stories. So just to make it clear: This story is complete. It has been complete since 1/1/13 and I can't and won't be adding anything. I no longer post stories until they are finished. There will be no Hibari, no Vongola, no one from the series itself because this story (just like Hawk and Lark) takes place before the series. This story is about Dino and Jack and how he is able to break through the shell surround Jack's heart to gain her trust and her love. It's a love story between a powerful but kind man and the girl wary of being broken again. That's all. I'm really sorry if you were expecting something else. *bows*

Ven: *stares evilly* Loki…

Heli: *sighs* Oh and this is Ven, Rhage's daughter and my drawing Muse. She gets a little obsessed sometimes...


	22. Chapter 22

Rhage: This story shall be finished posting on 2/23 if we are able to stay on schedule. Read and Review if you would, my lovely ladies.

Ven: *tosses hair over shoulder* Daddy, we need to make her write Loki fanfiction.

Rhage: *shakes head and rubs face* Ven, if she doesn't want to, there isn't much we- *stops and stares at Ven sitting on the throne of Asgard with Loki's helmet and staff*

Ven: *points staff* Do it or I'll get Father to come over from Aunty Largo's head and hit you with his stick.

Rhage:….

Jack glanced over to make sure Dino was still at her side before she edged closer to the abandoned warehouse that wasn't as abandoned as the owners wanted people to think. They watched as the single guard at the back door lit a cigarette then took a long drag, looking around in a bored fashion. Dino's lips brushed her ear sending a shiver along her skin.

"I'll go around and distract him while you slip inside." She snagged the arm of his coat before he could move off too far.

"Just so you know, if you get yourself killed, I will bring you back to life and kill you again as payment for the trouble I'll be in afterwards." He smiled then was gone, slinking into the darkness with more grace than she ever thought he could posses. Jack turned back to watch and didn't have to wait long before there was a sound off in the direction that Dino had gone and the guard's head whipped around. He drew his gun then started to cautiously make his way from the door. Once he was out of sight, Jack sprinted for the door, opening it just enough to make sure the coast was clear before she ducked inside. Moments later, Dino's body was sidling in next to hers, his whip in his hands. A quick look at his face showed his gleaming yellow eyes in the dimness. _It's so easy to forget he's more than just a man who sits behind a desk._

They moved into the warehouse proper, their shoes silent on the metal grates when they reached the main room of the building. Across the way, stood crates and boxes and a couple rusty barrels of who knows what while below them, sitting around a table heaped with poker chips, were the bulk of the men assigned to guard the items stashed here. Smoke from the cigars drifted up and made her nose wrinkle in distaste while they watched the men play their game.

"My turn." Jack whispered in Dino's ear as she pushed him back far enough so as to be out of sight before she moved along the grating towards the other side of the building. Halfway across, she slid into an abandoned office leaving the door open a crack. After a moment, there was a muffled poof and one of the men at the table slumped forward. The others froze for a second as they tried to process the little dribble of blood seeping from his forehead and the large scratch on the cheap wood. Suddenly, they exploded into movement, guns being drawn, cards and chips flying as they tipped the table to hide behind it. Another poof and a chunk of wood went winging over their heads followed by random return fire from the frightened men.

Edging forward, Dino carefully made his way down the metal stairs behind the three remaining men then flicked his whip so that it snapped out to wrap around the neck of the man in the middle. He let out a squawk as Dino yanked hard on the slack, dragging him over backwards, his body thrashing like a fish on a hook. The other men turned with wide eyes, one raising his gun only to bring it halfway up before, poof, his eyes went blank and he slumped forward leaving the last man alone and panicked. He jumped to his feet and tried to make a break for it but stumbled when, poof, his ankle gave out beneath him. His gun skittered across the warehouse floor after he went down, screaming in pain while clutching at his destroyed joint. Dino glanced up when Jack stepped out of the office then leaned on the railing, her gun dangling from her fingers.

"He's all yours." She said as he unwound the whip from the neck of the strangled man at his feet then made his way towards the other who began to shriek, his fingers clawing at the grimy concrete. Dino's eyes were glacial when he stared down at the Timore man after his whip caught the man's wounded ankle.

"Don't worry," He said softly, dragging the man closer, "You'll live through this but I promise you'll wish you don't." His shoe slammed into the man's side, flipping him onto his back before Dino raised his whip then brought it down. The man screamed at the first, second, and third bite of the braided leather. By the sixth, his silk shirt was shredded and as the ninth landed, the soft skin on his belly split and blood spattered across Dino's chest and neck. Twelve had the man's eyes rolling back and the thirteenth ripped into nothing more than a limp body. Dino let his arm fall to his side as he gazed down at the barely breathing pile of bloody flesh at his feet, blood dripping down his cheek. The sound of car doors slamming outside jerked his head up.

"Get up here!" Jack hissed and he took off, his feet thundering up the metal stairs to where she waited in the hall to the back door. Her hand reached for his, their palms connecting as they took off for the exit. They burst out the door, legs pumping, Jack leading the way through the winding alleys and side streets until they began to slow after crossing Edge Ave and entered Cavallone territory. Ducking into an alley, Jack swung him in an arc, their bodies hitting the cold bricks while their breathes came out as little clouds, a giggle muffled behind her free hand. Slowly, they sank down onto the ground leaning against each other while they caught their breath, their eyes locked together.

"I never would have imagined you doing something like that." Jack said once her breathing was relatively normal again and Dino let his head fall to the side, his hair brushing against her dark coat.

"I hide it well." He said with a sad smile then closed his eyes when she reached out to stroke her thumb across his cheek, swiping away some of the blood that marred his skin.

Sneaking back into the mansion proved just as exhilarating as sneaking into the enemy hideout and they were grinning like fools when they finally reached the third floor after having successfully escaped the eye of every guard on the way in.

"Doesn't it worry you that we got in so easy?" Jack asked as they stepped off the stairs and Dino shook his head.

"We might not have been caught by the guards but we showed up on several hidden cameras and other mechanical devices. I wouldn't be surprised if-" His words died on his lips when they stopped as Romario became visible in the darkness standing at the end of the hall with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes fell to Jack who had to resist the urge to step back.

"Come with me." He said stiffly before walking past and she swallowed hard then turned to follow after.

"Romario wait. She-" Romario stopped to look back at Dino, his usually gentle eyes hard.

"Pardon me, sir but, Miss Jacaruso is still part of the recruit program and therefor under my authority until she becomes a member of the family. She will come with me now." His tone was clipped though polite and Dino glanced at Jack.

"Good night, sir. I suggest you shower before retiring for the night." Her expression begged that he go to his room and leave her behind. Dino opened his mouth to retort but she arched a brow and gestured to the doors with her eyes. Gritting his teeth, he slowly turned on his heel then looked back before he shut the doors.

"What were you thinking?" Romario demanded softly from where he stood leaning against his desk. Jack looked down at her hands clasped in her lap.

"Sir, he was gonna go and-"

"And you should have called me. But instead, you took the boss out to God knows where and could have gotten him killed!" She hunched down in the chair, her eyes closed.

"There wasn't time to-"

"There's always time when something that important is happening!" Romario's fist pounded the desktop making Jack jump. He leaned forward, his finger in her face, "I should kick you out of this program for pulling this stunt." Jack's eyes flashed angrily and she stood up suddenly, his body tensing when she snarled.

"Dino was going with or without me and I think we can both agree that he would be safer with someone watching his back then if he'd gone alone. Go ahead and kick me out," She sneered as her head tilted to the side cockily, her hands stuffed into the pockets of her coat, "Just know that if I had to do it over, I wouldn't change a thing."


	23. Chapter 23

Heli: *peeks over stacks of magical encyclopedias and waves* Oh hai!

Jack placed her gun on the table then lifted her hands to pull the noise canceling headphones from her ears while Monty hit the button to call up the target.

"Nice." He lifted his hand for a high five, the little snap echoing in the cavernous shooting gallery. Jack yanked the target from the clip and grinned down at the neat cross over the target's heart.

"What shape should I try next?" She teased as she let it float down to land on the pile at her feet while she reached for a fresh one.

"How about a J?" They both turned to find Dino standing by the wall, his head tilted to the side. Jack looked away, her cheeks burning. Now that the excitement and adrenaline had worn off, she could barely look at him without remember their kiss erm... kisses. Monty's eyes narrowed briefly at her sudden change of color before he greeted Dino politely then turned away to walk over to the ammo locker and give them some privacy. Dino took his place at Jack's side and watched as she fiddled with the zipper of her hoodie.

"Well you didn't get kicked out at least." He said weakly. Jack nodded, her face averted.

"Yeah. Only a week of suspension. It would have been two but I guess I reminded him of someone else and..." She trailed off as Dino leaned against her station.

"Look, I'm sorry," He lowered his voice, "About what happened before we left. I shouldn't have done that but I got carried away." His face turned a little pink and she looked up at him for a moment, her lips twitching in a smile.

"Don't worry about it, sir. I-" Jack looked down then away then back up, "I understand." She said quickly. His eyelids lowered slowly. _Hmm? _He leaned forward so he could whisper in her ear and her breath hitching on a soft gasp wasn't lost on him.

"From now on, I order you to call me Dino." Jack's eyes widened when he gave her a lopsided grin then sauntered out of the room, a tad too pleased with himself.

Sitting in the delicate silver chair, Jack set her phone aside then pulled her appointment book across her desk, flipping forward a few days before scanning her notes and penning in Romario's updates. The small, silver filigree clock placed on one of the bookshelves chimed nine times making her frown. _Nine in the morning already?_ She hadn't heard Dino leave his room and he was always up and having breakfast by eight. Like he was reading her mind, her phone started to ring with Romario's name on the display. Jack picked it up then pressed the call button.

"Yes?"

"Is the boss with you?" He sounded a little grudging on the other end.

"No. I still have four days of suspension and he knows that. Shall I check his bedroom?" She got to her feet.

"Yes." Jack walked through their shared closet, knocked quickly then opened the door when there was no response. She leaned into the dark room.

"Boss?" She called out then stepped in when she heard the sheets rustle, "Boss?"

"Kill me please..." Dino's weak voice threaded through the darkness and Jack felt her heart instantly spring into her throat as she dropped the phone then rushed to his bedside, her hands fumbling with the pull of his lamp. The light came on with a click and she stared down at him lying in a crimson pool of tangle sheets and velvet. Her hands were shaking when they threw back his heavy comforter then ran over his bare body searching for a wound.

"What's wrong? Where are you hurt? God damn it, where's my phone. We'll get a-" Jack yelped when Dino's arms wrapped around her waist, yanking her down to sprawl on top of him, his shaking body curling around her. Jack pushed back the damp golden locks plastered to his forehead when his teeth started to chatter, "Holy crap! You're burning up." She wiggled out of his grip then dragged his blankets back over him before hurrying to grab her phone off the floor.

"Romario?" She asked while moving back to Dino's bedside.

"What the hell is going on up there? Is the boss hurt?" He demanded angrily and Jack knelt next to the bed, her free hand reaching out to press her knuckles to Dino's flaming cheek.

"No he isn't hurt but, he's sick. He's got the flu pretty bad, I think." Jack looked over when Dino groaned softly while looking a bit green, "Crap. Get a doctor here quick just to make sure. I'll take care of him until then. Gotta go he's gonna puke!" She didn't even end the call before grabbing Dino's arm as he pulled himself out of bed and they hurried to the bathroom.

Once back in the bedroom, Jack helped Dino back into bed but his hand wrapped around her wrist as the chills started up again.

"P-pl-lease s-s-st-st-stay." His caramel eyes gazed up at her pleadingly and she gently ran her fingers through his sweat dampened hair.

"Shh. I'm not going anywhere." Jack said softly and didn't resist when he pulled her down to sit on the bed. She was a bit surprised when his arms dragged her backwards then enveloped her, his larger body pressed tightly to hers. Swallowing her shock, she let him burrow his face in the crook of her neck, his arms wrapping around her tightly so that she couldn't escape again. Heart pounding like crazy, Jack lifted her arms to gently run her hands up and down his back. Dino let out a slow breath against her skin and settled closer as the heat from her body gradually helped his chills subside. By time they were gone completely and he was drifting into a doze, there was a knock on the door that made his golden lashes flutter before opening to stare up at her.

"It's probably the doctor." She murmured then rolled over, "Come in!" The door was opened by Romario who stepped in with an older, white haired gentleman in a black trench coat. Romario gave her a disapproving look while the doctor hurried over to set his leather bag on the nightstand, his smile kind when he looked at Jack, Dino's face half hidden against her chest.

"Chills?" He asked pleasantly while he pulled out a stethoscope, placing the little buds in his ears. Jack nodded and he hummed, his head bobbing, "If you'll lean back, young lady." He asked politely while reaching out with the little metal disk. She pushed back the blankets before leaning away so he could reach down and place the disk over Dino's heart. He was quick and efficient in his work, gathering the information required before stuffing his stethoscope back into his bag, his lips thinned.

"It's most likely the flu. He's healthy as a horse," He chuckled at his little joke, "And presents all the signs of the flu: chills, fever, and I assume vomiting." Jack nodded and he bobbed his head again before turning to grab his bag, "Unfortunately the bug is going around at this time of year. Make sure that he's kept hydrated and give him Ibuprofen to bring down the fever and to help with muscle aches. Hopefully this is only a twenty four hour flu and tomorrow you'll be back up on your feet, sir." The doctor smiled kindly at Dino then looked at Jack. "Until then, try to keep him in bed and later in the evening if he's feeling up to it, maybe some weak chicken broth. Call me if he isn't better in a couple days, alright?" Jack nodded numbly and watched the older man get escorted out by Romario. Dino sighed before cuddling back into her body, his lips resting at the bend of her neck.

"Did you have anything planned for today?" He asked softly, his eyes closed.

"Nothing other than watching some TV or sparring with Monty."

"Will you stay?" Dino mumbled, his soft lips brushing her neck with each word, sending goosebumps across her body. Her heart sped up a little and he breathed a small laugh against her skin, "I feel that." Jack turned pink.

"I can stay. Just don't go getting any ideas. You're too sick and I'll stab you if so much as one finger strays." She teased softly, unable to resist running her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck.

"Mmm...you sure?" Dino whispered, sleep already starting to claim him. A soft smile appeared on her lips as she continued to rub the back of his neck.

"Maybe." She whispered after he was out.

Wiggling her nose, Jack moved her head away from whatever was tickling it only for the sensation to continue until she swatted at it and her hand connected with flesh. Opening her eyes, she found Dino lying next to her, propped on one arm while his other hand held a strand of her unbraided hair. He smiled, his eyes crinkling at the edges when she blinked up at him, her fingers twitching on his bare chest.

"Good morning." He said sweetly then his head dipped until their faces were close enough for his hair to brush her forehead, "I kept my hands to myself the entire time so now I'm gonna take my reward."

"I never said there was-" Jack didn't get to finish her sentence before Dino's lips covered hers, the contact light as a feather but still left her feeling like she'd taken a punch to the gut. When he pulled away, she licked her lips and the tender look in his eyes had her freezing inside.

"I-I have to go." Jack said quickly before pushing back the covers to bolt from the room.

Rhage: *sneaks up behind Heli and pushes a stack of books onto her*

Heli: KYAAAA! AVALANCHE! URF! *wiggles under pile of books* Let me out!

Rhage: *cackles* No. *sits on pile* Now continue your research, mortal. I wish to meet this man whom you've given your ovaries to.

Ven: *strides in, cape flaring dramatically, staff raised high* Dad she can't do her research if you sit upon her materials. *hits Rhage with her staff* Up!

Rhage: *stands and rubs head, grumbling.*

Ven: *helps Heli up* You are free, mortal. Now you must begin you compilation for I wish to meet my king. *hits Heli with staff then walks off to sit majestically in Rhage's Throne.*

Heli: *glances at readers* I've got two muses for sale, slightly used. Five bucks and they're yours.


	24. Chapter 24

Jack's bare feet slapped the cold concrete as she ran down the hallway until she reached the right room, her ID card sliding with a snick and she was in, her eyes flying to Monty's empty bunk. She stopped as the door closed behind her. _That's right. He's training. _She looked up when the bathroom door opened and Berni stepped out, her eyes widening curiously while she took in Jack's rumpled clothes.

"Well you look like crap this morning." She said with a smile before walking over to flop on Jack's old bed.

"What are-" Jack frowned at the other girl, "What are you doing in here?" Berni chuckled.

"I moved in not long after you left. My roommate was just way too annoying and Monty was okay with the arrangement. So what's up with your clothes?" She nodded towards Jack who looked down at herself.

"Uhm..." Her cheeks started to stain pink and she looked at Berni sheepishly, "C-can I talk to you about something? And...and can you please keep it a secret?" Berni sat up, her grin wide.

"Uh oh. Jack had a one night stand and is doing the walk of shame." Jack went from rosy pink to beet red in five seconds flat.

"N-n-no. I-I..." She stuttered while Berni patted the foot of the bed then handed her a pillow after she sat down. Jack clutched it to her chest like a lifeline, "You know how I've been with the boss and he's been teaching me stuff, right?" Berni nodded, "Well," Jack buried her face in the pillow for a second, "The night I got suspended, he was-" She quickly told Berni everything, watching as the other girl's eyes grew larger and larger until she stared at Jack with her mouth open.

"Jack," She said astonished, "Maybe this is what you need to get over your fear. I mean, if he likes you and you like him and you two _obviously_ have some serious chemistry going on, maybe you should hop back in the saddle. Ride the bronco, ya know?" Jack stared at her.

"I can't believe you just said that." That earned her a snort from Berni.

"Oh come on. I totally did. Now you've gotta seduce the boss and get a little hanky panky. I bet you my first months wage that you'll be a changed woman afterwards. Handsome boy like that's definitely been getting some tail and I'm sure he knows his way around the equipment." Jack's hands covered her face.

"Oh my god, you're insane." She whispered and Berni tossed her dark head back and laughed.

"Actually, Jack, _you are_. You're the one running in the opposite direction of that hunky stallion." Jack groaned again and tried to keep the tears of mortification at bay.

"As they say in America, screw the cowboy, fuck the horse! Or is it something else?" Berni asked with a playful grin.

Looking up when the doors opened, Dino tried not to let the smile slide from his face when he found Romario staring back and not a certain assassin with vivid green eyes. He watched his right hand man check his watch then glance back up.

"I know." Dino sighed as he got to his feet then stretched, groaning at the lingering soreness as he walked stiffly to the doors.

"Perhaps once we return from the meeting, you and Miss Jacaruso can take the time before dinner to go to the gym." Romario offered as they began their walk down the hall, Dino's eyes cutting over to look at him.

"We could but I'm sure you already know that she's been avoiding me all day." His mustache twitched with a smile as he pushed his glasses up.

"No but I figured as much. Forgive me, sir but, do you really think it wise?" Dino came to a stop, his eyes gazing out at the back garden to watch Jack hurry along one of the gravel paths to the back door.

"No." He said simply then turned back to Romario, "I'm asking for trouble by being interested in her and I don't want..." He trailed off as he stared down at his shoes, "I won't want to hurt her but I don't want to let her go."

"Sir." Dino lifted his head and Romario smiled gently, "I know why you've been keeping woman at arms length since you became the head of the Cavallone family. It's admirable and understandable that you don't want to endanger a young lady by taking her as your bride but there is one duty that you can't do alone and that is to provide the next generation. Marriage is inevitable, sir."

"I know but-"

"I suggest you seriously consider your feelings for Miss Jacaruso before you go any further." Romario clasped his hands behind his back, "She is an employee and was trained by one of our top men. If something were to go wrong between the two of you, we would certainly lose a promising assassin and Scott's legacy. I'm not trying to turn you from her," They started walking again, the hall merging into the grand foyer, "I only ask that you look at her and ask yourself 'Can I spend the rest of my life with her?'" They paused at the top of the staircase and Jack looked up from her spot by the front doors. Her cheeks flushed before she looked down and his heart thumped in his chest.

_Can I spend the rest of my life with her?_

Tipping the mug back, Jack drained the rest of the coffee then sighed as she set the ceramic cup on the table and froze. Dino had stealthily appeared in his chair across the small table and was smiling brightly.

"Good morning." Butterflies made her stomach clench when she tried not to think about his arms around her or his warm body pressed against hers in sleep or his lips on-_ Oh crap._ She could feel her cheeks getting hot and she glanced down quickly, her fingers clutching the mug in a death grip.

"Morning." She mumbled, pulling her arms back as one of the cooks set their plates on the table then placed a fresh pot of coffee down as well which she reached for immediately.

"You don't usually have more than one cup. Have a late night?" He asked curiously past a bite of toast.

"Yeah." _I haven't gone to sleep yet actually._ Jack took a sip then set aside her cup and picked up her fork to spear a few chunks of fried potato. Chewing slowly, she kept her eyes on the table so she wouldn't be tempted to watch him.

"Did you do well?"

"Yes." Dino was silent and Jack wanted to sink under the table in shame. He was being so nice and she was...she was being her old, shy self.

"How many did you get?" She could hear some of the cheerfulness drain from his voice and the desire to stab herself with her fork nearly became overwhelming.

"S-seven." Jack whispered, making herself put down her fork before grabbing a slice of toast (she couldn't do much damage with that unless she got crumbs in her eyes). Dino was quiet again and she risked glancing up then couldn't look back down when she saw the sad twist to his mouth, his golden eyes dull.

"Have I done something wrong?" His words were like a knife to her heart_. I am such a horrible person!_

"N-no I just..." Dino's eyes lifted to her face and the hurt and worry in their caramel depths left her speechless.

"I...I..." Her jaw shut with a click as her cheeks doused themselves with gas and lit a match. Pushing back from the table, Jack hurried from the kitchen, her hand clamped over her mouth.

Later that night, Monty caught Jack in the foyer, his smile wide.

"Hey big shot, it's been awhile." She smiled as she leaned against the golden railing.

"I know, huh? How've you been?" Monty shrugged.

"Not bad. Hey, do you wanna come down to the room? Berni was just talking about how we need to catch up and hang out like old times."

"Yeah! I could use a break." Jack skipped down the stairs and they pushed through the doors to the basement. When they reached his room, Monty swiped his card and let them in, Berni bouncing on her bed.

"I got booze!" She cackled while brandishing the bottles of hard liquor.

"Great. Let's have ourselves a party!" Monty glanced at Jack, "You're off duty, right?" She nodded and caught the bottle thrust into her arms.


	25. Chapter 25

Walking up the stairs to the third floor proved harder than usual considering they refused to stay still under her feet. Jack finally stumbled off them only to find that the hallway was in cahoots with the damn stairs and seemed to enjoy making her totter along like she was trying to stand in an earthquake. It took some time but, she was able to stagger up to her door, the sleek metal handle cold against her palm as she pushed down on it then tumbled into the dark room. Feeling along blindly, Jack mumbled an ouch as her foot found the bed and she fell forward onto the blankets then struggled up on top of them. She'd just collapsed against the pillows with a sigh when a lamp flickered to life next to the bed and she turned her head to frown at a very sleepy and confused Dino.

"Why are you in my bed?" They asked at the same time and his eyes widened.

"You're drunk?" He asked, surprised and Jack giggled, her eyes roving hungrily over his bare chest.

"Maaaaaayyybeeee." Another giggle and she reached out to touch the shadowed line of his hip where it vanished into his boxers. Dino's fingers closed around her wrist.

"Jack you-" He didn't get to finish when she moved quicker than he thought possible, her body pressing him back down onto the bed while her lips moved against his. Shocked, it took him a moment before he pushed her away.

"You're drunk." Dino said as she nibbled at his bottom lip, "You don't know what you're doing."

"Mmm but I do know." Jack murmured while she moved to kiss along his jaw before her teeth nipped his earlobe, "You're beautiful like," Her warm breath in his ear sent shivers racing across his skin, "Like an angel. So golden and perfect and kind." Her hands slid into his hair, "A girl can't help but want to worship you." Dino groaned when her mouth fell to his neck, her lips gentle as they worked across his throat then back up to his mouth.

"Jack you'll regret-" He started to whisper but her hands fisted in his hair, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Shut up, Dino." Jack's voice was raw, "I can't do something like this when I'm sober. I can't-" Her eyes opened and he could see the tears, "It's been so long and...and I don't know what it's like to be with someone who's gentle and that makes me feel like this." Slowly, Dino lifted his hands to cup her face, the misery in her emerald eyes making his heart ache.

"Alright," He said softly as he drew her down, "I'm yours tonight." Their lips met, the contact light as a butterfly's wing before Jack pressed closer, demanding more and he gave it, his mouth parting to allow her in, their hips grinding. She pulled back with a gasp then started down his neck again, dropping to his shoulder, licking along his collarbone where she nipped the pale skin before continuing down his chest. Her hands pulled away the blankets between them, her fingers hooking in the waist of his boxers. Her mouth moved across every inch of skin on the way down, her tongue flicking out to lick the creamy skim revealed when she slowly pulled the fabric down. Dino lifted his hips and the boxers were yanked to his thighs in one quick motion, Jack purred, her tongue sliding out to taste what she'd just uncovered and his body spasmed, his moan guttural.

"Mirella." Dino breathed, his fingers digging into the blankets. Her body froze crouched over his, her eyes focused on his face. He reached for her but she jerked back, slipping off the bed.

"Jack?" Dino sat up quickly as she started backing away, her eyes wide and glassy.

"I-I can't." She whispered then whirled and bolted for the closet door.

The sun needed to go away or explode. Okay maybe not explode. That'd be too loud but it definitely needed to go away and he needed to stop staring at her. Jack peered from under her hand to find that Dino was still watching her with that odd expression so she went back to pretending to stare out the window and closed her eyes.

"Did you have a fun night?" He asked slowly and Jack looked over while trying not to scowl at him for being loud.

"Yes," She glanced away, "It's been awhile since I've spent time with those two."

"What'd you guys do?" Dino asked lightly. Jack looked back at him.

"Just caught up and drank and had a good time. I don't remember much towards the end. Just something about a lamp." She frowned, "Why?" The mild surprise in his face threw her for a loop.

"No reason. I was curious." He said quickly then looked away. Jack did the same, her head pounding too hard for her to bother pondering his odd behavior.

"So," She heard him shifting around on the leather, "Why don't you like being called Mirella?"

"What?" Jack snapped, surprised by the question. Dino leaned back and blinked at her.

"Why don't you like your name?" Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him, his weird question grating on her thin patience.

"Because Dario always made a point of saying it while he did whatever fucked up thing he was doing to me."

"But why'd you pick Jack? It's kind of masculine for a girl."

"I was going for that..." Jack said suspiciously not liking how he was regarding her.

"Well I think you need something more feminine." She made a face which he ignored, "So how about from now on, I call you Miri? That's a fitting name for a beautiful woman, don't you think?" He grinned as she stared at him with her mouth slightly open then scowled before turning back to the window.


	26. Chapter 26

Heli: This entry has a corresponding short titled Stallion. It's a lemon and can be found in Al Dente. Enjoy :)

Rubbing the towel through her hair, Jack stepped into her lamp lit room and had to stifle a yawn. Going through the day with a hangover was exhausting and something she didn't plan on repeating in this lifetime. Tossing the damp towel over the back of her vanity chair, she turned to pull back her blankets only to stop and stare at the single yellow rose nestled between her pillows. _What the...?_ Slowly, she picked up the perfect bloom, rolling the stem between her fingers as she lifted it to her nose and inhaled. _It's the same color as his hair._ That thought had Jack jerking the flower away like it were a venomous snake. What the hell? Why was this in her room? Why had he put it there? What did it mean? Jack hurried over to her desk and set the flower down gently before going back to her bed, the light going out with a click. _What the hell is he trying to do?_

The next morning, she woke with a teddy bear the color of honey snuggled up to her chest. Jack blinked sleepily against its silky fur then sat up quickly, the bear flying across the bed as she clutched at her pounding heart. _How!?_

Stepping out her bedroom door after getting dressed and braiding her hair, Jack flinched back as her boot knocked against something and she looked down to find a small box. Her eyes narrowed at Dino's door before she bent then scooped up the red cardboard, popping the lid to find a tray of chocolates. Looking back and forth, Jack plucked a piece from the tray and put it in her mouth. _Oh my god this is what heaven tastes like._ Her body tensed when Dino's door opened and he stepped out, his golden eyes warm when they landed on her.

"Good morning." He said cheerfully and Jack glared hard enough that she was surprised he wasn't on fire.

Days passed and her desk began to vanish under the mound of trinkets, chocolates, and flowers until she was forced to move everything to a corner of her room. No matter how many times she snarled, threatened, or demanded, the gifts continued coming and she kept tossing them on the pile (after sampling the chocolates, of course) and each time she yelled at him, Dino would smile that beautiful (infuriating) angelic grin while denying they were from him (even though the gold theme made it obvious that he was lying). The constant deluge irritated Jack not only because he was being sneaky about it but, because she was now very aware of the meaning behind them which scared her. She lay in bed staring at the pile of Dino's gifts, lost in thought.

_I can't risk getting involved with him. There's no way that I'd be able to handle all the stuff that comes with being a girlfriend. Plus, who would agree to get romantically involved then never let their boyfriend touch them...even if he's hotter than the sun? No. I can't. It'd be nothing but heartache because inevitably we'd break up because he'd get tired of me and then I'd have to deal with all the awkwardness that comes with having to work with your ex. I wouldn't be able to handle the stress and I'd leave or he'd fire me and then where would I be? I'd have no job, no real life skills, and still no revenge. I have to remember that! _

Jack rolled over to look away from the gifts, her breath coming out in a huff.

_But than again...I do really like him and he's never been anything but kind to me. Maybe Berni is right. Maybe I should give him a chance. He's so sweet and whenever I look at him, I get butterflies and I never once felt this way about Dario. I thought he was hot but Dino...yeah he isn't even in the same category as Dino. Wait! NO! No I can't do it! _She squeezed her eyes shut then dragged her blankets over her head.

The next morning was the last straw. Jack woke, slapping her alarm into silence before dragging herself out of bed and into the bathroom where she turned on the water. Still half asleep and squinting in the bright overhead lights, she began to undress. Something glimmering in the mirror drew her attention and Jack stopped moving as she stared at her reflection. Nestled in the hollow of her throat was a pendant in the shape of a rose, its petals yellow with citrines and the stem a gentle curve of emeralds. The pendant hung from a delicate gold chain thinner than a strand of her hair. Jack leaned against the counter, her hands curling tightly over the edge as she stared at it. It was beautifully crafted, the stones unbelievably small and detailed. _I can't take this! This had to have cost a fortune!_

She had to put an end to these gifts before he tried giving her anything even more expensive!Angrily, she grabbed a towel then wrapped it around her body before storming across her bedroom and into his without knocking. Dino glanced at her from where he sat on the edge of his bed, his eyebrow lifting to almost disappear into his sleep mused hair.

"Take it back!" Jack said as she gestured to the necklace, "I can't accept it." He laughed at her indignant expression.

"It's a gift. I won't take it back." Her face darkened and he jumped up in time to stop her from ripping the delicate chain from her neck, "Don't." Dino's hands closed gently around her smaller ones, his fingers resting against her skin.

"Then take it back!" She snapped, trying desperately to ignore how warm he was and how good he looked right out of bed. Butterflies started to do flip flops in her stomach when he leaned his face down, his eyes molten gold as he whispered.

"Miri have you given any thought as to why I've been giving you gifts?" She fought to keep herself from looking away.

"Y-yes." She swallowed, "Yo-you're interested in m-me." Her head began to shake back and forth, "But I...I can't. I don't t-think-"

"Miri," Dino murmured against her ear, "I wouldn't be doing this is I didn't already know that you like me and if I hadn't already fallen head over heels for you." Jack's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open which made his eyes crinkle at the edges, "I've tried so hard not to let any woman get close to my heart but I couldn't keep myself from falling for you. You're so strong and smart and beautiful and when you smile, the world drops out from under me." Her heart fluttered like a hummingbird in her chest as his mouth brushed softly across her lips then came back to press more firmly, her toes curling in the thick carpet. _Oh my god. _He pulled away and his eyes opened to gaze into hers.

"Can I show you that you can trust me?" Jack hesitated, her lips trembling.

"Wh-what are you going t-to do?" Dino leaned forward to press his lips to her neck, his fingers running gently across her bare shoulders.

"You told me yourself that you'd never been with a guy who was gentle." His words sent shocks of adrenaline roaring through her blood. _WHAT!?_ Her face must have given away her confusion because he laughed softly.

"You went in the wrong room the night you had drinks with your friends. You were very single minded about what you wanted once you found that you were in the wrong bed." Her cheeks went beet red.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-" Dino placed his finger over her lips.

"It needed to happen. We both knew it would eventually." He pulled his hand away to run his fingertip along the edge of her towel, brushing her scar, "So will you let me show you that you can trust me? That hurting you is the last thing on my mind? Just give the word, Miri, and I'm yours." _Maybe I can do this._ Her eyes closed hard, her heart hammering in her chest hard enough that she knew he could feel it. With a jerk of her neck, she nodded and in an instant, Dino had her against his chest, his mouth on hers. Jack felt herself melt against his hard body and was mildly surprised that there was no fear but a feeling of release.

"Tell me to stop if you need to, alright?" Dino whispered against her mouth before his hands parted the towel. Her fingers dug into his shoulder for a second then she forced them to relax while his calloused hands skimmed up and down her sides, molding along her ribs and hips. He groaned in appreciating, his tongue teasing hers, antagonizing her to join in. Her tongue followed slowly as her hands unclamped from his shoulders to stroke up his neck then down his arms, the muscles tightening under her palm. The towel fell to pool at her feet causing Jack to shiver as the cool air hit her skin and Dino pull away long enough to sweep her into his arms then lay her out on his bed, his powerful body stretching out next to hers. _This feels so..._


	27. Chapter 27

Heli: *sighs* I've written nothing since I finished this story. *sighs again and slumps in chair* Everything just flops or dries up and I get stuck at square one. *stares off in to space* Life feels so empty now without Rhage buzzing away in the background. *heaves another sigh then glances over as Ven walks up in a bee costume*

Ven: …

Heli:…

Ven: *shrugs and tilts head* Buzz?

She was warm and soft in his arms and Dino pulled Jack's sleeping form closer, enjoying how her body fit perfectly against his like she'd been specially made for him. He stroked back a stray strand of hair from her face, unable to keep the happy little smile from his.

_I can't believe my luck. She came to me on her own and...wow. _His lips pressed against her temple. _God, she's beautiful. I wasn't sure if the gifts were going to work. She sure seemed to be annoyed with them but I'm glad I bought that necklace. I'll have to buy her something else expensive. Maybe I'll get the same result. _Another smile, wider this time, and he laughed quietly to himself. S_omething with more emeralds and some sapphires and rubies. Hell I'll buy her every type of stone there is if I have to but I'll wait to buy a diamond. She'll get one of those when I..._ His eyes widened. _When I...ask her to marry me._ Dino's golden gaze flew to Jack's peaceful face. _What if we don't work out? Or if she turns me down? Or..._ His body suddenly went cold. How could he have let his infatuation eclipse the very reason he had wanted to stay away from her in the first place!? Jack was now in more danger than she'd been originally and that fact sat like a stone in his chest. _What have I done?I can't...I can't let her get hurt because I...I lo-_

Jack was slow to wake, her face buried against velvet while the rest of her was tangled in it. She smiled then stretched luxuriously before sitting up to look at Dino only to find that the bed was empty. Her eyes moved to his alarm clock, the display reading nine a.m. She only been asleep for a little over an hour. _I feel so refreshed._ Her lips refused to move from their smile as she slid out of his bed then snatched her towel up before going back to her room to shower, change, then head down the hall in search of breakfast, her stomach rumbling angrily. _I'm excited to see him. That's weird. I feel weird actually. Like I've got wings. Maybe he made me an angel too! _ Jack snorted at her own silly notion.

Once on the second floor, she peered into Dino's study only to find that it was empty so she continued on to the main floor, hoping to find him in the kitchen. Skipping down the staircase, Jack spotted Romario stepping from his office.

"Morning, sir!" She said happily when her boots hit the polished granite, her hand raised in a wave.

"Miss Jacaruso." Jack stopped to turn towards him.

"Yes?" His brow raised slightly.

"I assume by your good mood you've already received the news?" Her confused look made his mustache twitch.

"What good news? Dario finally dead?" She laughed then stopped when he didn't. _What the heck is going on here?_

"Miss Jacaruso, you've been officially accepted into the Cavallone family and you're being reassigned to your old route" Jack jerked back like he'd slapped her.

"What?"

"The boss feels that you are now capable of handling yourself and that it's time for you to start your proper duties. Please hurry and pack your stuff. I don't have much time to fill out your paperwork and show you your new quarters."

**~ One Month Later~**

Jack blew out a puff of air to dislodge the snowflakes from her eyelashes while she walked down the silent street, her shoulders hunched into her coat. The sun had started to set and even the most hardcore of the streetwalkers had moved indoors to conduct business leaving her alone on the dark streets. _Damn I'm tired_ she thought as she stopped to plop down on a vacant stoop for a break. Leaning back on her gloved hands, Jack gazed up at the sky to watch the first stars peek through the wispy clouds, her mind wandering to the thing that had constantly been on her mind for several weeks: _What did I do wrong? _The inevitable pang of pain radiated out from her heart and she didn't try to stifle the bitter laugh that escaped her lips as a small, frosty cloud. _I trusted him. That's what I did wrong._

The next day, she had waited for Dino by the front doors and smiled when he came from the kitchen.

"Hey what's up with-" Jack stopped when he walked past her and out the front door. _What the...?_ She yanked open the door, "Dino?" He didn't turn but kept walking down the steps before getting into the waiting car, leaving her standing in the doorway like an idiot. A little put off by his cold shoulder, Jack left for her route and decided she'd catch him before bed.

Rapping softly, she swallowed nervously. What was she going to do it he didn't answer? Would she- the door opened and their eyes met.

"Wh-what's g-going on?" Jack stuttered when his gaze was flat. Without answering, Dino started to close the door but her hands shot out to stop him, anger flaring in her chest, "Answer me!" Those beautiful eyes narrowed.

"I made a mistake." She choked as her throat suddenly tightened and her face paled. He looked away then slowly closed the door. _I'm a mistake?_ Her hand flew to cover her mouth when the first sob escaped. _Why?_ Turning from his bedroom doors, Jack ran down the hall, the tears scalding her cheeks.

She ran her fingers through the fluff that had started to accumulate in her lap. _So now I get to be a coward. I get up early so I don't run into him and I don't go back until midnight for the same reason. This isn't how I want to live. After Dario is dead, I'm putting in my resignation._ With a sigh, Jack started to get back to her feet when she was slammed back down, pain tearing through her torso suddenly enough to drag a startled cry from her lips as her body curled in on itself, her hands clutching at the warm, wet material of her ruined coat.

Darkness threatened to engulf her but Jack beat it back by taking short, shallow breaths through her teeth while keeping absolutely still. She didn't want to alert the other assassin to the fact that they'd missed the kill shot. Time ticked by slowly as she waited, her hand drenched in blood. Finally, Jack risked reaching for her phone and dialed the number for the other Cavallone man that patrolled the area with her.

"What's up, Jack?"

"Veck, I got shot. Send some backup." She rasped, grimacing with the effort it took to voice those simple words.

"Where are you? I'm on my way!"

Leaning heavily on Veck's shoulder, Jack forced herself to walk up the front steps.

"We're almost there." He said as the front doors sprang open to reveal the small medical team kept on site for such emergencies. They rushed to take her from Veck then laid her down on a stretcher, Jack's hands brushed aside by a nurse as they started across the foyer, her hands making quick work of the lower buttons of Jack's shirt. Jack cried out when the wound was exposed and a sterile pad pressed tightly against it to stop the bleeding. Her eyes slammed shut as the pain became intense for a moment then subsided as adrenaline surged. Tears rolled down her cheeks when she opened her eyes again and movement on the staircase caught her attention. Dino was staring down at the group, his golden features drained of color.

Thankfully, the medical team hustled her along to the elevator that would take them to the basement and she was out of his sight, her tears falling more freely as she found herself wishing, in a tiny little voice in the back of her head, that the assassin who'd shot her had been a bit better at their job. Surely death would be more pleasant than pining for the man who wanted nothing to do with her ever again. _I am a mistake._


	28. Chapter 28

**~ Two Months Later ~**

"Congratulations!" Jack wrapped Berni in a hug, their laughter ringing in the foyer, "And you too." She said as she dragged Monty over. He wrapped his arms around both the girls and gave them a squeeze.

"Let's eat!" He said while pulling them out of the foyer to the buffet set up in the kitchen. Filling their plates, the trio found a spot in the dining room then sat to enjoy the special occasion with the other recruits that had been accepted. Berni leaned over to whisper in Jack's ear, her hand cupped over her mouth.

"Don't move. Douche at twelve O clock." A blush crept up Jack's neck as her eyes darted to Berni's face before falling to her plate, all the rich food suddenly about as appetizing as raw liver.

"I'm pleased to welcome you all as official members of the Cavallone family and am honored that you chose my family to serve. Thank you and enjoy the celebration." There were murmurs from all sides and Jack pushed her food around waiting for a cue from Berni to signal he was gone. It didn't come. Instead...

"Is your wound healing well," Dino paused, "Miss Jacaruso?" Jack winced. _So that's what I am to him now? Not Jack or Miri but Miss Jacaruso?_ She cleared her throat, hating how her face burned.

"Yes." Her voice was a croak and she wanted to hide under the table or run or turn around and demand he shove his fake goodwill up his ass. An awkward pause filled the silence and unable to help herself, Jack glanced over her shoulder. Big mistake. Dino's caramel eyes were soft, his lips parted slightly as though he wished to say something more but her gaze meeting his caused his mouth to close into a thin line, his eyes hardening.

"That's good to hear." His eyes shifted back to the other recruits and he said a quick goodbye before moving on.

"He doesn't know what he's missing." Berni said, her shoulder bumping Jack's gently. She shook her head.

"It's okay, Berni. Don't worry about me. This is your night so lets have some fun." Jack forced a smile as she lifted her wineglass and the other two did the same.

"I apologize for interrupting your toast but may I steal Mr. Monticello for a brief word?" They looked over the rims of their glassware to find Romario waiting patiently. Monty was quick to get to his feet and the two men vanished from the busy room while Jack and Berni exchanged glances. Twenty minutes later, Monty returned with a grin almost too wide for his face and his chair skidded when he tossed himself into it.

"I got my first assignment!" Berni clapped excitedly.

"Oh my god! What is it?"

"Starting tomorrow, I'll be guarding the boss. Guess Romario is forming a small group to take care of him since he refuses to stay home and the Timore have already had two failed assassination attempts this week." Jack blinked as the world spun briefly. _He's been attacked?_ With a shake of her head, she tried to get rid of the worry that began to cloud her thoughts. _Get over him, you idiot! He obviously doesn't love you and the sooner you stop being hung up on him, the sooner you'll stop feeling like crap._

"I'm really happy for you, Monty." Jack grinned but inside, her heart cracked a little more.

Pushing through the fire doors up into the foyer, Jack did a quick double check on her guns as she headed for the front doors.

"Miss Jacaruso." Pausing, she glanced over at Romario when he stepped from the hall to his office then beckoned her forward. She followed him into the hunter green room and sat when he gestured her to, "I need to temporarily reassign you to help with guarding-"

"No." She snapped and slowly he lifted his eyes over the rim of his glasses.

"You have no choice, Miss Jacaruso. I do not know what transpired between the two of you, but you had best put it behind you. As of now, you are part of the boss's personal guard." Jack forced her hands to unclench before she got to her feet.

"Fine." Romario nodded then sat behind his desk.

"You will find him in the study."

Jumping in surprise when there was a bang on the doors, Dino didn't even get a change to call out for the person on the other side to enter before the doors were flung open and Jack strode in like a testy Amazon, her sharp emerald eyes grating across his heart. Her gaze went to her friend standing at his back.

"Looks like we're working together." She snarled then jerked her thumb over her shoulder, "I'll guard the hall." With that, she turned on her heel, the doors slamming behind her. Silence fell over them as Dino leaned back in his chair.

"Did you know she was coming?" He tried to ask nonchalantly while inside, he was shaken. The glare she's given him before she'd left should have made him happy. After all, he had hoped she would hate him for what he'd done but it only intensified the ache in his chest. _This is for her own good._

"Ah...no I was not aware it would be her. Only that Romario had chosen another guard and would be sending them today." Dino absently toyed with the cuff of his coat. He was going to need to find Dario and kill him soon before he found himself pulling Jack into his arms to beg for her forgiveness and get stabbed for it.

Jack's eyes lifted from the carpet to Monty's face when the study doors opened.

"Meeting at the olive plantation in an hour. We're leaving in five minutes. You good to go?" Jack patted her weapons while nodding.

"Yeah I'm ready." His eyebrows lifted and his voice lowered.

"Are you okay with-" Monty trailed off and she smiled bitterly.

"I won't let him get shot just because I don't like him."

"Just making sure." He flashed her a smile then turned only to find Dino standing behind him. His eyes met hers and Jack fought not to look away. _Prove to him that you're too strong to still be in pain because of what he did. _Dino looked away first.

"Ready?" He asked Monty.

"Yup. Let's go!"

"Want the hall again?" Monty asked as they paused outside the meeting room.

"Of course." Jack said then opened the door so they could step inside, Dino's face stoney when he moved past her. Once they were safely inside, Jack slumped against the opposite wall, her face buried in her hands. _Why won't it stop hurting?_

Forty five uneventful minutes passed before the door opened again and Dino stepped out with Monty on his heels. Jack pushed off from the wall then led them back through the halls, out the side door to the waiting car, her eyes blankly staring ahead as she opened the door for Dino. He slid in while Monty went around to the other side and Jack got in behind her boss. She nearly fell out the still open door when the driver stepped on the gas, the car kicking up gravel as it spun out of the drive then lurched onto dirt.

"Fuck!" Jack snarled after she slammed the door shut, "Put your seatbelt on before this moron rolls us." She spat at Dino when the car fishtailed towards the ditch. Her eyes narrowed at the tinted partition separating them from the driver, "That's bulletproof, right?"

"Yeah." He reached for her when a sharp turn threw her against the door, "Miri put a-"

"No!" Jack shoved at his hands and glared at him, "Don't call me that. You have no right!" Dino glared back but she shoved her finger in his face, "I'm not going to forgive you just because we're in danger. When we get out of this, we'll still be nothing more than boss and employee. Now shut up and let me do my job!" The look he gave her sent ice creeping around her heart, the last time she'd seen it having been just before he'd whipped the Timore in the warehouse.

"Alright." He said softly as he held his hands up then sat back. Jack palmed one of her Glocks then steadied herself on the seat when the car slid to a stop in a cloud of dust next to another Town car with several men waiting next to it. She raised her gun and aimed at the man that stepped up to the door, her teeth bared in a snarl. There was a whirring noise and the partition lowered enough for the muzzle of a gun to slip through.

"Put all your weapons in the back window then put your hands behind your head. Try anything funny and I'll shoot him." Jack froze, "Do it!" She gritted her teeth but did as he demanded, her guns and two knives clinking as she tossed them into the back dash. The door flew open the second her hands touched her head and rough hands dragged her out into the dirt where they ran across her body before flipping her onto her stomach. Jack bit back a cry when her arms were wrenched behind her and tied together before a fabric bag was yanked over her head. Two men hefted her up then dumped her into the trunk of their car then slammed the lid with a thunk.


	29. Chapter 29

Heli: I'll be posting the rest of Unbroken and the corresponding shorts today because my state is due for two feet of snow on the days I usually post which effectively cuts me off from my internet source, Largo. Please enjoy the ending of this story and go check out the shorts as they're cute and should make you go awww. Have a nice day and review!

Dino looked over as the thick steel, door to the concrete storage room opened and in stepped a smiling Dario.

"It's been awhile, Cavallone!" He said jovially as he closed the door, "You're in good health, I hope?" Dario chuckled as did the man standing behind Dino with a gun held against the back of his golden mane.

"Why did you bother bringing me here?" He asked, his voice hard.

"Well considering how chummy you were with my Mirella the last time we met, I figured I'd have a little fun before I kill you." He flashed a charming smile, "Thanks for bringing her back by the way. I'll make it quick for you as payment." Dino's jaw tightened but before he could speak, the door opened again and Jack was dragged in by two men. They shoved her down on her knees in front of Dario, cut the ropes at her wrist then whipped the sack from her head.

"Hey babe." Dario balled his fist then slammed it into her face as she blinked against the bright light. Dino's heart dropped into his stomach. _No..._

Jack blinked the stars from her vision then focused past Dario's legs on Dino's wide eyes and tense shoulders. He moved to stand but the Timore grunt behind him pressed the gun against his temple.

"Don't you..." Jack shoved herself up and spit a glob of blood, "Fucking dare get yourself killed."

"Is that anyway to speak to your boss?" Dario tried to plant his sharp toed boot on her chest but she grabbed his foot and slammed her fist into his groin before rolling away, her cackle echoing from the walls.

"Fucking. Bitch." He ground out then stumbled after only for her to dance out of his reach, spin on the ball of her foot and smash her boot into his cheek.

"Do you seriously think that I would have neglected taking self defense after what you did? You're stupider than I thought, _babe" _She mocked and laughed again until the sound of a gun firing yanked her attention from her downed ex, her eyes wide. The Timore grunt smiled then lifted the gun back to Dino's temple.

"Have fun." Jack was briefly confused when realization suddenly hit her in the form of two hundred pounds of bruised, male ego; he'd distracted her on purpose! They went down with Dario's body on top, his large hands wrapping around her throat.

"You'll pay for these bruises on my face, Mirella." He breathed then slammed the back of her head against the floor. She cried out and he did it again as her fingers scrabbled at his hands, "Fucking cunt!" Another slam and her vision started to get fuzzy.

"Stop!" Dario looked over his shoulder, his hands loosening on her throat.

"Stay out of this, Cavallone. Your turn is coming soon enough." He turned back to Jack in time for her to grab his ears then drag his face down so she could sink her teeth into his cheek. Dario screamed and ripped at her braid but she clung to him frantically, her eyes squeezed shut when he began to thrash around.

"Shoot her! Fucking shoot her!" Dario shrieked. The grunt shifted his gun up but couldn't get a clear shot as the two rolled across the floor.

"Boss stop-" His shout was cut off when Dino surged to his feet, his fist plowing into the man's face. The chair slammed against the floor as they wrestled for the gun, Dino's eyes gleaming with a feral fire when he broke the man's wrist and he screamed as the gun fell between them. Dino snatched it up and without a hesitation, stuffed the barrel into the man's open mouth then squeezed the trigger. A second later, he was on his feet, leveling the gun on Dario who'd successfully pried Jack from his face and had her pinned beneath him with his own gun pressed over her heart.

"Drop it or I kill her." Dario panted, blood streaming down his ruined cheek. Jack tilted her face back to look at Dino, her bloody mouth twisted in a sick grin.

"Shoot him."

"Shut up." Her head snapped to the side when he backhanded her, his eyes never leaving Dino's, "Drop the gun, Cavallone." Dino's gaze fell to Jack's amused face and the gun pressed to her chest before, slowly, he lowered the gun then tossed it to the side so it slid across the room.

"There. Now let her go." Dario chuckled.

"No and don't bother touching that useless whip. I'll put a bullet through your brain before you can use it." He smiled down at Jack, "I change my mind about keeping you around. I should have done this years ago. Goodbye ba-" She started to giggle and in seconds it turned into full on gales of laughter, tears running down the side of her face as she gasped her breath.

"X marks the spot!" Jack cackled before dissolving back into laughter. Dario's face turned ugly as his hand clamped over her mouth then he pulled the trigger. Her muffled laughter ended in a gasp, her eyes wide with pain. She watched from far away as Dino's whip snaked around Dario's neck, his expression that of surprise. The last thing she heard before the darkness swamped her was the sound of Dario screaming and the crack of the whip. A smile curved her lips as she sighed then went limp.


	30. Chapter 30

"They're being kept in the basement!" Monty gasped as he skidded to Romario's side, the floor slick with blood.

"Let's go. The others can track down the rest of the Timore men." He said then pounded down the hall after the younger man, his gun held at the ready. They rushed through the mansion's halls until they reached the servant's quarters and the stairs to the basement. Carefully, they moved down it then through the open door, their eyes darting around warily.

"Sir!" They both swung their guns around then dropped them when they recognized the men moving towards them, "We've cleared it down here except for one door we couldn't break through." Monty moved forward.

"Steel?" The man nodded and Monty's eyes widened, "That's it. That's where they are!" The group hurried down to the end of the hall where the thick steel door sat, a keypad glowing softly in the dim light.

"Do you have-" Romario asked but Monty was already punching in the code and pulling the door open. The hot smell of fresh blood rolled out to engulf the men, ten guns pointed at the single standing figure that slowly turned to face them.

"Boss." Romario whispered. Dino looked down at his blood drenched clothes, his shoes squishing as he stepped away from the lump of meat at his feet.

"He...he killed her." Dino whispered, anguish curling his shoulders in and kicking his legs out from under him, his tall form crumpling into the pool of blood, "I watched...I couldn't...I couldn't move fast enough. I didn't...save...her." His shoulders started to shake and Romario shoved into the room.

"Monty call the Estate Guards and have them alert the medical staff," He rushed past Dino to kneel at Jack's side, his fingers going to her neck, "Boss, she isn't dead." Dino's head whipped to the side.

"What?" Romario scooped Jack's limp body into his arms.

"She isn't dead but if we don't get her out of here, she will be."

Waking up was like trying to swim through syrup and it took awhile for her to come around without drifting back down. _What happened?_ Jack could hear the familiar hum and beeps of a hospital room and vaguely remembered Dario's face over hers. _More broken bones, I bet._ Her eyes fluttered open to stare up at the ceiling of the dim, plush hospital room.

"How do you feel, honey?" Jack turned her head to see a nurse step in then hurry over.

"Like I was resurrected after being beaten to death. What happened?"

"Well from what I was told, you were beaten." It took her a few seconds to recognize the spectacled man that stepped in to stand by the foot of her bed. With a jolt, Jack sat up and started to struggle with the tubes and needles stuck in her.

"Dino! Ohmygodishealright? D-did he- GET OFF ME!" She screeched when the nurse tried to push her back into bed. Several more nurses rushed in and she was forced down, a sharp needle prick stealing her consciousness from under her.

"She's currently sedated but I believe you will be allowed to visit tomorrow. I shall keep you posted if anything changes." Monty and Berni murmured their thanks to Romario before turning to leave his office. A hollow eyed Dino stepped out of their way, his hair still damp from his shower. Berni stopped, her fists clenched and she resisted when Monty tried to tug her away.

"Fire me for this if you want but I'm still going to say it: You are a horrible _horrible_ man." She hissed, her dark eyes cold with anger, "She trusted you and she _loved_ you and you took what you wanted then ripped her heart out and stomped on it. You aren't a man, You're a _fucking worm!_" She turned on her heel and stormed out, Monty mumbled a half hearted apology before following after. Stillness descended as Romario watched Dino wrap an arm across his stomach, his eyes downcast.

"She's right." He shook his head, "This is my fault. I shouldn't have-"

"Why did you change your mind?" Dino looked up, his lips parted on silent words. His shoulders lifted in a helpless shrug.

"I...I didn't want..." Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back, "God, I didn't want her to get hurt. I didn't want to put her in this kind of position. I made a mistake by thinking that I could have her and I realized it after...I realized that any relationship we would have would need to be kept secret just so she wouldn't be targeted by my enemies." His hands lifted then fell back against his thighs, "It'd be so easy for someone to get her because there would be no way I could ask Jack to give up her job and stay in the mansion. She wouldn't do it and it would only take one second for her to be kidnapped or shot or...or something and then she'd be gone." Dino sucked in a breath, his jaw tightening to keep the misery from escaping.

"So I had to make her hate me." He ground out, "I had to get her away from me so that she'd be safe and even then she wasn't and she still-"

"Miss Jacaruso did her job." Romario pushed up his glasses, "She performed the most basic duty that we all must if the situation were presented to us: protect the boss at all costs. You're view of her was skewed by your feelings. You saw her as a woman that you needed to protect instead of what she is: someone who signed a contract stating that they must follow your every command and give their life for yours if the situation demands it. The contract you forced her to sign by taking her from the recruit program early." Dino winced, "And now you have to perform your duty to her as her boss." He opened his eyes to look at Romario as he stepped around his desk, his hands clasped behind his back, "You will visit her and you will thank her and then, once she has healed, you will transfer her to another family. She no longer needs to be here. Dario is dead and you have no use for her." Dino's body stiffened, his eyes widening.

"We always have use for an assassin. I won't give her away because-"

"There are at least sixty others of varying skill employed by us. You don't need her." Romario waved Dino's words away then turned to one of the filing cabinets lining the wall, "I'll start preparing the paperwork-"

"No! You will not-" Romario pulled out several documents and moved behind his desk, ignoring Dino's raised voice.

"You don't need her, sir. I think I shall contact the Varia and see if they'd be interested." He began to fill out the paperwork and Dino strode over then slammed his palms down on the desk, his face a mask of fury.

"_I need her._" He said in a soft, dangerous voice and slowly, Romario lifted his eyes from the papers to meet his boss's. His mustache twitched.

"Then tell her." Pain flashed across Dino's face.

"I can't."

_Mmm...what's that smell? It smells nice._ Jack breathed deeply against her pillow and let it out on a sigh. _It seems familiar. Where the hell have I smelled this before?_ Another breath and it dawned on her. _Why is he here?_ Bit by bit, she lifted her lashes to peek around the room and found Dino sitting in the chair next to her bed staring off into space while his cheek rested on his loose fist. He must have sensed her gaze because suddenly his golden head turned and those sad, caramel eyes were on her.

"How are you feeling?" Dino murmured gently.

"Fine." _Why are you here?_

"That's...good." His eyes moved across her face taking in the bruises and cuts, "He didn't know, did he?" Her brows drew down for a second but it was too painful to do for long and she winced.

"What?"

"About your heart and organs being reversed." Jack looked away to stare at the ceiling when the tender concern on his face became unbearable.

"No."

"What's it called?"

"Situs inversus with dexocardia._" Why do you care? _He was quiet and Jack glanced back at him to find that his hand was trembling before he put it in his lap and looked away from her.

"Jack...I...You weren't a mistake." Dino's voice was thick and he swallowed hard, "I got scared and I didn't want you to get hurt because of me so I tried to make you hate me. I was," He laughed darkly, "I _am_ an idiot for pushing you away without considering the situation from all angles. I let my heart make the decision and I screwed up." His looked back at her, tears swimming in his golden eyes, "I have no right to ask for your forgiveness because I don't deserve it. I want you to be happy and I haven't done the best job of making that happen." Dino picked up a large envelope and set it on her bed, "You can choose to be transferred to another property or family or even leave if you want. The paperwork you need is all in there." He got to his feet, his palms wiping against his pants nervously, "I'm sorry, Jack. If I could go back and stop myself, I would. Please make your choice and return the forms to Romario. G-goodbye." Then he was gone leaving Jack to blink back her own tears as she reached for the envelope.


	31. Chapter 31

**~ One Week Later ~**

A quick rap of his knuckles against the door before he pushed through, Romario strode across the study's thick, cream carpet with papers in hand. Dino leaned back in his chair, the leather creaking softly.

"Monthly business statements, account balances from the accountants, and the contract for the construction company." He said as he laid each item down on the desk.

"Thank you." Dino murmured as he pulled them towards him but Romario didn't leave and he lifted an eyebrow curiously, "Yes?"

"She was transferred this week." Dino quickly returned his attention to the documents.

"Alright."

"You don't wish to know where?"

"No." He reached for the reading glasses he'd propped on top of his head. Romario pursed his lips and hmm'd before giving a slight dip of his head and turning on his heel, the doors closing silently behind him. Moments later, Dino froze as a shadow fell across his desk seconds before a stapled stack of papers was dropped onto the contract he was reading. He jerked back and his eyes widened when they met a set of of cool emeralds, her lips thinned in a line of what could only be irritation. Jack reached across the desk and grabbed the front of his shirt, her face inches from his.

"Do me a favor and stop this noble crap. You said it yourself that you screwed up yet you didn't bother to find out how I felt before you left."

"I though-"

"Shut up." She gave him a shake and his mouth clicked shut, "For such a smart man, you really can be an idiot, Dino. I'm sick of this little idea you have about protecting me and doing things for my own good._ You_ don't get to make those decisions. Those are mine and just so you're aware-" Her mouth came down on his, her lips hard, hot, and demanding as they seared his before she pulled back, "That's how I feel even after you broke my heart." Jack released him then crossed her arms over her chest, "Now knowing that, you have the choice of letting me go forever or begging my forgiveness and finding out where this relationship can go. What'll it be?" Dino got to his feet and moved around the desk to stop when only a foot separated them.

"Will you forgive me, Jack?" Her lips curled up as her head tilted to the side.

"Not until you say them." Confusion drew his brows down.

"Say what? I'm sorry? I'm an idiot?" Jack shook her head.

"No." She gave him a look and Dino rocked back on his heels when he realized what she was asking.

"Jack...I can't. It'd be wrong for me to say that before you leave. That would only make things worse. I won't-" Jack grabbed the papers she'd dropped on his desk then slapped them against his chest.

"My transfer papers. Read them." Dino pulled the papers away then peered down at them, his eyes widening as they skimmed back and forth.

"Y-you're replacing Monty?"

"Yup. Romario thinks I'm a pretty competent bodyguard and our boss does kind of need constant protection since he likes to be stupid and do noble shit that makes us want to lock him in his study." Dino stared at her then dropped the papers, his hands grabbing her shoulders to pull her close, his arms wrapping tightly around her as he held her to his chest. He pressed his face against Jack's neck and closed his eyes.

"I love you. God damn it, Jack, I'm sorry I'm such an idiot and I don't understand why you-"

"It's Miri to you." She said softly and Dino pulled back, tears shimmering in his eyes. Jack gave him a watery smile before he hugged her again careful not to squeeze too tight.

"Miri..." He laughed tightly the end catching on a sob when her arms lifted to wrap around his neck, "I love you." She sniffled and smiled against his shoulder, her hands threading into his hair.

"I love you too, Dino." He lifted his hands to cup her face and kissed her then smiled against her lips.

"I have some making up to do, I think." Jack laughed softly.

"You do. You can start by kissing me again." And Dino did exactly that.


End file.
